The Eight
by To-the-max
Summary: When an elite assassin group comes to Jump City the Titans must help protect the targets...even if the targets are enemies. Takes place after season 5. High body count, so look away if not your thing. Chapter 52. The gloves are off.
1. 20 targets 20 days

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but i do own all the members of The Eight.**

In a warehouse a young man and a girl wait.

"Remember the old while embracing the new." the young man says.

"You always say that, Owl." the young girl next to him says.

"I say it because it's true. You should know that by now, Eel." Owl replies.

Eel makes a smile, the kind of smiles that girls make when they are near someone they care about.

"Starting without me…no fair." Another boy's voice makes.

"It's about time you got here, Wolf." Eel yelled.

"Now Eel, you're acting like you don't like to spend time alone with Owl." Wolf said as he gave Eel a mean smirk.

Eel turn her head to keep Owl from seeing her blush.

Wolf laugh, "No need to get embarrassed."

"Shut up!" Eel yelled.

She always hated Wolf.

"Stick to business." Owl said.

Wolf turn to Owl.

Wolf was second in command…right behind Owl.

"Whatever you say, boss." Wolf said in a sarcastic way.

"Arguing? What a waste of energy." A big gruff voice said.

Owl, Eel, and Wolf didn't even bother to turn their heads…they knew it was Steer.

"You shouldn't be talking about wasting energy." Wolf said, "You're the one who always meditates at least 20 hours a day."

Steer shook his head, "First of all…its 15 hours a day, second of all don't act like what you do is any better. My strength came from blood sweat and tears. Yours came from a-"

"SHUT UP!" Wolf yelled. He hated when anyone brought that up.

"What's the matter can't take an insult?" a girl's voice came from the shadow.

The four turn. In the shadows was a girl.

"How long have you been there Boa?" Owl asks.

"Since Eel came." Boa said.

"I see your getting better at sneaking around." Steer said.

Boa looked away as she sat down against the wall.

"At least I'm good at something." She replied.

Owl then looked around to see if anyone else was hiding.

"Widow, please come down." Owl said.

"I prefer it if you call me by my full name." Another girl's voice says.

"Find then, Black Widow, please come down." Owl replies.

A girl falls from the ceiling so slow that it almost looks like a spider using its web to hang down.

"Now, where are the other two?" Owl asks.

The rest shake their heads.

Owl grunted, he didn't like it when people showed up late.

Just then a girl came in.

"You're late, Barracuda." Owl said.

"I'm never late." She said, "I'm always right where I should be, to the second."

Owl looks at his watch. She was on time, right to the second.

There was one who was late.

"Were the hell is Fox?" Wolf yelled.

"Don't know…don't care." Black Widow said.

"The whole team needs to be here." Steer said, "We don't want to make a bad first impression."

"We're assassins," Boa said, "We've already made a bad first impression."

"Boa sad? Fox will make happy." A voice came from the door.

Everyone turn to see Fox.

"Get that stupid grin off your face!" Wolf yelled.

Fox titled his head, "Wolf angry at Fox? May Fox ask why?"

"You're late Fox." Owl said.

"So sorry Owl. But Fox is here now." Fox said.

Fox turn to Steer.

"How is meditation Steer?" Fox said, "If it is good then Steer must let Fox join."

Steer smiled, "Sure Fox, you can join me next time."

Eel shook her head. To her Fox was still a child, despite the fact that he was the second oldest.

She then turned the Owl.

"So why are we all here?" she asks.

It was a question that all of them were wondering.

"For a job…what else?" a voice came.

The eight of them look at the entrance.

There was a man in a business suit with a briefcase in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Black Widow demanded.

"I'm here representing the one who hired you." The man said.

"What? You're telling me that the one who wants us doesn't have the balls to show up?" Black Widow yelled.

"Calm down." Owl said. He then turns to the man. "She does have a point. I'm a little offended our employer isn't here to look us in the eye."

The man smiled as he open the briefcase.

"If I'm reading this correctly you are The Eight." He said as he pulls out a piece of paper.

Owl nodded.

"Let's see here," the man said as he continued to read it.

"Black Widow, Boa, Eel, Fox, Steer, Barracuda, Wolf, and Owl, those are your names?"

"You've done your homework." Owl said.

"Black Widow…master of whips and poison.

Boa…master of hand to hand combat.

Eel…master of Tasers

Fox…master of tracking

Steer…master of heavy weapons

Barracuda…master of knives

Wolf…master of…um…it doesn't say."

Wolf smile, "Trust me it's better if you don't know."

The man shrugs his shoulders as he continued to read.

"And Owl…master of sniping and fencing."

"Why do I feel like this a job interview?" Barracuda said.

"I just want to make sure that my boss knows who he hired." The man said.

"We are The Eight. That's all you need to know." Owl said.

"Fair enough," The man nodded, "The reason you were pick is because of your spotless reputation. You see we need you to…eliminate some targets."

"Why all eight of us then. One of us would have been more than enough." Eel said.

"Two reasons," The mad said, "One you're not going after one target but twenty. Two, all targets must be eliminated in twenty days from tomorrow."

"Twenty targets twenty days? Sounds fun." Wolf said.

Owl gave the man a suspicions look.

Something about this job didn't seem right to him.

"What's the pay?" Black Widow asks.

"One billion dollars…per target." The man said.

All members of The Eight went wide eye.

They had never been paid that much.

"What's the catch?" Owl said.

"No questions, and MUST be done before deadline."

"Deal." Wolf said.

"Not yet." Owl said.

Owl turns to the rest of The Eight, he could tell by the look in their eyes that he didn't even need to ask. He knew that all of them would say yes.

"Fine then," Owl said, "what are the targets locations?"

"They are all in Jump City."


	2. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own all members of The Eight.**

On top of the Titans Tower Raven meditates.

As she opens her eyes she looks on Jump City.

It is a beautiful morning.

A feeling comes over her.

A feeling that she enjoys yet at the same time scares her.

"What is this?" she says to herself.

This feeling, she can't describe it.

Or maybe she can but is scared to.

"Oh Raven," Beast Boy yells, "Breakfast is ready."

Raven turn around.

"I'll be right down." She said.

As Raven heads down the stairs to the breakfast table all she can think about is the feeling.

"Why does this feeling scare me?" She though.

She had faced hundreds of deadly villains.

She had defeated Slade.

She had defeated The Brotherhood of Evil.

She had even defeated her father Trigon and saved the world.

Yet this feeling scares her more than any of those moments and yet made her feel a joy that she had never felt.

**In the hill of Jump City**

"What a shit hole." Wolf said and he looks at the city from the hills.

"I like it." Steer said through the headset.

"Always the glass is half full huh?" Eel's voice said.

"You have to look at life that way." Steer responded, "Otherwise you waste too much time complaining."

"An assassin with a cheery outlook, talk about irony." Boa's voice said, "I think all that time mediating has finally got to you."

"Always the glass is half empty?" Eel said.

"I'm not half empty…I'm just realistic." Boa said.

"Maybe a little too much." Eel sigh.

"Stay focus," Owl's voice came, "We're not here on vacation."

"Don't worry Boss." Wolf said, "Black Widow and Fox are already in the city looking for target #1"

"Good," Owl said, "What about Barracuda?"

"She's not here yet, remember we're early and you know her." Steer said.

"I want to finish ahead of schedule." Owl said, "The sooner this job is done the better."

"What the matter boss," Wolf said in his mean tone, "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Oh go to hell Wolf!" Eel yelled over the headset.

"Don't let him get to you Eel." Owl said, "Wolf the faster this job is done the better this will look to our employer. Besides didn't you say this place is a 'shit hole'? I would think you of all people would want to leave here soon."

Wolf smiled as he begins to walk down the hill to the City.

"You know better than to take whatever I say serious, Owl" Wolf said.

"Stick to the job and leave your jokes behind." Owl said.

"Whatever you say," Wolf said as he turns the headset off, "asshole."

**In Titans Tower**

As Raven enter the living room, she saw that Cyborg was at the stove auguring with Beast Boy.

"There is no way I'm eating that." Beast Boy yelled.

"Come on, how can you deny my bacon, eggs, and sausage casserole?" Cyborg said as he held up the platter.

"Simple…because it's a bacon, eggs, and sausage casserole." Beast Boy said.

"Well it's a lot better than any of that Tofu junk you made." Cyborg snaps back, "If you ask me, it tastes like rubber mix with-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh I'm saying it. IT TASTES LIKE RUBBER MIX WITH CRAP!" Cyborg yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Beast Boy screamed.

He then grabs the casserole from Cyborg's hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CASSEROLE?" Cyborg yelled.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Beast Boy said with a sly grin.

Beast Boy then ran to the window and opened it.

"Say goodbye to your meats of murder." He said.

"You wouldn't dare." Cyborg said.

"Watch me."

Beast Boy then threw the casserole out of the window.

"My casserole!" Cyborg yelled as he prepared to jump out of the window to save it. But before he could reach the window the casserole floated back up and was place gently on the table.

"Thanks Raven." Cyborg said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude Raven what gives?" Beast Boy steamed.

"I just prefer Cyborg's food to yours." She said.

"Oh that hurts." Breast Boy said, "Not here," he pointed to his head, "or here," he pointed to his stomach, "but right here." He then pointed to his heart.

"I hope your happy Raven." Beast Boy said in an overdramatic tone, "you have broken the heart of a teammate by insulting his food."

Raven didn't say anything back, but on the inside she was laughing.

Robin was in the training room doing his morning exercise.

"Have to stay fit." He thought as he hit the punching bag, "Slade's still out there."

Even though the Titans had beaten Trigon and The Brotherhood of Evil Robin wasn't about to relax. The city still needed protecting and being the leader he had to stay in tip top shape.

"Robin, breakfast is ready." Starfire's voice came.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said.

"You must hurry Cyborg and Beast Boy are about to undertake a war over whether tofu or real meat is superior." Starfire said.

"They do that every day."

"I know but this time Beast Boy threw Cyborg's real meat out of the window."

Robin let out a short laugh.

"Well in that case," he said as he uses a towel to wipe the sweat from his face, "I better move in to make peace before Cyborg throws Beast Boy's tofu out of the window."

"Well," Starfire said, "I would not mind that so much."

Robin smile and shook his head.

"Now that you mention it…neither would I."

**In the middle of the city**

"Fox hears him. Fox feels him." Fox said as he had his head to the ground.

"Fox better hurry the hell up." Black Widow said impatiently.

"Patience Black Widow, Fox will find him." Fox said as he sniffs the air, "This way."

Black Widow and Fox move through the city with such nimbleness that people who would see them out of the corner of their eyes would swear it was just a glare.

"There, Fox has found him." Fox said as he pointed to the mall.

Black Widow glared at the mall.

"This is Black Widow." She said though the headset.

"I hear you." Owl said.

"Target one has been spotted, were moving in."

**Back in the Tower**

"I must say this breakfast looks particularly delicious." Starfire said as she sat down at the table, "Thank you Cyborg for making it, and thank you Raven for saving it from being thrown out the window."

Right before the Titans could enjoy their meal the alarm went off.

"Trouble," Robin said as he went to the screen, "It at the mall, TITANS GO!"


	3. First Impression

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight**

"Fox loves to hunt." Fox said, as he entered the mall.

"Alright," Owl's voice came in, "I want this it be quick and clean. This means no showing off and, Black Widow, don't go overboard."

"Oh come on Owl, you know me." Black Widow said with an innocent tone.

"Yes I do know you. That's why I'm saying **don't go overboard**." Owl said.

"You're no fun." Black Widow sighs as she entered the mall right behind Fox.

**The T-Car**

"So who is it this time?" Cyborg said as he drove the T-Car with Raven and Beast Boy in it.

"Don't know. So be ready for anything." Robin said as he drove right next to them on his cycle.

Starfire was in the sky looking at the mall.

Just then an explosion happened right in the center of the mall.

"Robin, something has happen." She yelled.

"I heard it." Robin said, "Looks like this could get rough."

As Robin drove ahead of the T-Car the feeling that had bothered Raven earlier was coming back.

"What is this?" she thought, "Why am I feeling this."

She was scared yet joyful.

"Why here? Why now?"

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven snap out of her trance. She saw that the T-Car had reached the mall and Cyborg and Beast Boy were already out.

"Hurry up." Beast yelled.

Raven got out of the car.

Yet all she could think about was the feeling.

As the titans reach the entrance of the mall someone bash through the glass door.

It was Adonis, his armor was torn to shreds and his face was a look of pure terror.

"HELP ME!" He screamed as he ran towards the Titans.

Robin went wide eye as Adonis, an enemy, was running towards the Titans.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, "What's going on?"

Adonis armor fell apart, as he crawled out of it a whip shot out of nowhere and wrap around his neck.

The titans look up to see a girl about 5'7' with long black hair in a tight jumpsuit.

"I'm not through with you yet." She said.

**At the bridge**

Owl saw the explosion from the top of the bridge were he stood.

"Fox come in." he said through the headset.

"Fox here."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Black Widow went overboard."

"Damn it…is the target eliminated?"

"No target with another team."

"WHAT?"

"Target with another team."

"What's going on now?"

"Black Widow fighting new team."

"Has this team seen you?"

"No…Black Widow has spotlight."

Owl grunted, "Ok… ignore the team and go after the target. I'll be there in a second."

"What about us?" Eel's voice came.

"You, Wolf, Boa, and Steer stay low. We don't know anything about this new team." Owl replied, "Wolf you hear me stay low."

Wolf did not answer.

"Wolf! Come in." Owl yelled.

No answer.

**At one end of the City**

Wolf saw the explosion and smiled.

"All right, and I thought today would be boring."

He walk, not ran, towards the mall.

"I can't wait to use some of my new…enhancements." He said, with a grin.

**The Mall**

At the mall the Titans had their hands full.

Robin had managed to cut the whip with his boomerang.

Adonis didn't even bother to think; as soon as he was free he ran and never looked back.

The girl glared at the Titans.

"You just did the biggest mistake of your life. NEVER get between a Black Widow and her prey." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"The last person you'll ever see in you short life." Black Widow said.

With lighting speed another whip shot out at Robin.

Robin duck just in the nick of time. He could feel it glaze his hair.

"Titans go!" he yelled.

Cyborg fired a blast at Black Widow, but she easily jumped out of the way and shot out a whip at Cyborg's legs bringing him to the ground.

As Cyborg fell Starfire flew over Black Widow trying to attack her from the above.

Black Widow saw this and shot a whip at Starfire's right leg.

"Down girl!" Black Widow said as she pulled Starfire to the ground slamming her against a car.

Beast Boy then charge Black Widow in his T-Rex form. Black Widow however was ready for it, she quickly jump on Beast Boy's back and stuck a dart in him.

"Sleep tight." She said.

Beast Boy turned back into his regular form, stumbled around, then passed out.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, "You'll pay for that."

"Bring it on." Black Widow said with a smile that even creep Raven out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted.

A car was lifted from the parking lot and hurled at Black Widow. Black Widow however was not even fazed. She jumped on top of the car rolled off it and came down on Raven. Rather than be alarmed, a smile came to Raven's face.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She yelled again.

This time her black energy grabbed Black Widow and threw her through the glass back into the mall.

As Black Widow got up Robin jump in and hit her in the side with his pole making her fly into the wall.

"CY NOW!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg aimed his arm cannon at Black Widow, but before he could get a shot off two daggers came out of nowhere and slice Cyborg's arm off.

The Titans turn to see a small girl about 5 feet wearing a simple white tank top and black jeans with her dark hair rolled up into a bun. On her jeans was a belt full of daggers.

Black Widow, still a little daze, looks up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Black Widow yelled.

"You know me," the girl said, "I'm always were I should be, to the second."

Meanwhile Adonis was running as if the devil himself was chasing him. As soon as he figure he was far enough he went into an alley.

"I think I lost them." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Fox thinks you are wrong." A voice said.


	4. Stand down

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

With his headset off, Wolf walk calmly through the city.

"Having fun?" a voice said next to him.

Wolf turned his head to see the man in the business suit.

"Not yet." Wolf said.

"Remember if all targets are not eliminated before the deadline then the deal is off."

Wolf gave the man a smile.

"I know," Wolf said, "There is no need to tell me twice."

"Just making sure." The man said.

As Wolf walk off in the direction of the mall, the man called out.

"It never said what you were a master of."

"Don't ask me again!" Wolf snaps.

He hated when any one brought that up.

**The Mall**

"You know me," the girl said, "I'm always were I should be, to the second."

The new girl, with blinding speed charged Robin.

Robin, with his quick reflexes, brought his pole up just in time to block the girl's blades.

"You're good," the girl said, "and handsome too."

"Stop clowning around Barracuda," Black Widow said, "let's finish this.'

Barracuda quickly jump back joining Black Widow.

"So do you want the tin can, the goth, the red head bimbo, or the boy in the cape?" Barracuda said.

"I want the boy in the cape and the goth." Black Widow said.

"Aright," Barracuda said as she turns to Cyborg, "Get ready to lose the other arm and a whole lot more."

**Owl**

"Black Widow," Owl said through the headset, "stand down."

Black Widow did not answer.

"Damn it, I told you not to go overboard." Owl said to himself as he moved through the city towards the mall.

"Having fun?" a voice came to him.

Owl turned to see the man in the business suit.

"Stay out of our way." Owl said.

"Remember if all targets are not eliminated before the deadline then the deal is off."

Owl just ignored the man and continued towards the mall.

"How rude." The man said.

**The Mall**

Fighting only one handed, Cyborg learned the hard way that he was no match for the fast and agile Barracuda.

She was running circles around him, literally, while at the same time slashing at his body.

"She's just toying with me." Cyborg thought.

"It's about time I end this.' Barracuda said.

She then stop in her tracks and began to spin he blades in her hands so fast that you could hear a buzzing sound

"Ok tin man, I'm sending you back to Oz…in pieces." Barracuda said.

"No you will not." Starfire yelled.

Barracuda turn her head just in time to duck the flying punch that Starfire threw.

"Fast…but not fast enough." Barracuda said.

Robin and Raven also had their hands full.

"The gloves are off now." Black Widow said.

She then charge Robin, did a flip jump over him, and landing behind him.

"Time to die." She said.

But Robin was ready for it and duck under Black Widow's attack.

As Robin move away Raven tried to hit Black Widow again with her energy.

But Black Widow was ready she quick jump in the air and fire a whip around Raven's neck.

"Let see if you can say any magic words when you can't breathe." Black Widow grins.

"Let her go!" Robin yelled.

"Come and get her if you can." Black Widow said as she pulls on the whip.

Raven fell to the ground gasping for air.

Robin charge Black Widow with his pole drawn.

Starfire flew over Barracuda firing multiple star bolts.

Barracuda easily jump out of the way, giving Cyborg enough time to escape.

"You want some?" Barracuda said, "It's your funeral."

Barracuda quickly ran towards the wall in the mall. As Starfire follow she fell right into Barracuda's trap.

Barracuda quickly ran up the wall did a flip and landed on Starfire's back, bringing her to the ground.

As Starfire and Barracuda landed on the ground with a thud Barracuda pulled out one of her daggers and threw it at Starfire, hitting her in the leg.

Starfire laid on the ground trying to crawl away.

"Not so high and mighty now?" Barracuda said.

She then drew out another blade.

Robin swung his pole at Black Widow.

Black Widow, while still holding on to the whip that held Raven, ducked under the pole and gave Robin a swift kick to the face.

As Robin fell back Black Widow gave an evil laugh as she tug on the whip.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She said.

"You forgot one thing." Cyborg said from the side.

Black Widow turn to see Cyborg with his other arm pointed at her.

"I'm ambidextrous." Cyborg said.

With that said Cyborg fired. The blast hit Black Widow like a tank sending her flying.

"Thanks." Robin said.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled.

Robin quickly turned his head to see Barracuda charging Starfire.

Robin quickly threw a boomerang at Barracuda's feet, making her trip and fall face first into the ground.

With both Black Widow and Barracuda beaten Robin went up to Raven and cut the whip from her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asks Raven.

Raven was still fighting for breath.

"I'm…fine." She manages to say.

Robin then ran to Starfire.

"Robin…I am sorry." Starfire said.

"Why?" Robin asks.

"I could not beat her." She said in shame.

"It's ok." He said as he helped her up.

"Cyborg," Robin called out, "go help Beast Boy…hey where's Adonis?"

The Titans look around but could not find him.

"I guess he got away." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but you won't." A voice said.

The Titans turn to see a tall teen boy with short brown hair, he was about 6'2 with blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Oh that's just great." Cyborg groan, "Another one."

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Who am I?" the boy said as he calmly walks towards the Titans, "Does it really matter? Even if you know who I am it won't stop me."

Robin knew that his team was in no shape for another battle. He had to end this quickly.

"Raven, Cyborg, get Starfire and Beast Boy out of here. I'll stall him." Robin said.

"Dying for your friends? How very honorable and stupid."

Robin didn't waste any more time he charges the boy.

But with strength and speed that surprise Robin, the boy grabs Robin's pole yank it out of his hands and gave Robin a kick that sent him flying.

The rest of the Titans went wide eye with shock and fear.

The boy smiled and walk towards them.

Just then a shot rang out.

The Titans then saw a cut mark on the boy's face.

"Stand down Wolf." A voice said.

"You have a lot of nerve to shoot at my face!" Wolf yelled.

"I'm only going to say this once more." The voice continued, "Stand down."

"Come say that to my face!" Wolf yelled.

Just then another shot rang out and glaze the other side of Wolf's face.

Wolf steamed. But this time he obeyed.

"You got off lucky this time." Wolf said to the Titans.

He then picked up Black Widow, helped up Barracuda, and disappeared.

As the Titans regroup and headed back to the Tower, Robin saw a body in an alley out of the corner of his eye.

It was Adonis…his neck had been snapped.


	5. An offer you can't refuse

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight**

"Is he still out?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Yeah, that dart must have been a powerful tranquilizer." Answers Robin.

"Thank goodness that it was nothing else." said Starfire.

The Titans were in the sick bay of their tower with Beast Boy in one of the bed. He had been unconscious for more than four hours and although his breathing was normal he still ran a high fever.

"He should be fine," Robin said, "but I still wish I knew what kind of dart that girl hit him with."

Robin then punched the wall out of anger.

"This is my fault," He said, "I should have kept this from happening."

"Hey," Cyborg said, "you can't blame yourself man."

"NO!" Robin yelled, "I should have been able to…I should blame myself, because I'm the leader and leaders don't get their team killed."

"But Beast Boy is not dead." Starfire said.

"This time," Robin said.

Raven was not even in the Tower, she was on the roof staring at the city.

The feeling was now stronger than ever.

Yet she still didn't know what it was.

"What is it?' she asked herself, "Why now, why here?"

**In the hills of Jump City**

Owl glared at Wolf and Black Widow.

"I could get mad and yell at you two," he said, "but what would be the point since I know you don't listen to me anyway?"  
Owl then turned to the rest of The Eight.

"This does not change anything. We still have a schedule to keep." He said, "Barracuda and Steer, locate and eliminate the second target, Fox and Boa, locate and eliminate the third."  
He then turned to Eel. "Eel, you and I are going to give this other team a little visit. We must find out who they are."

"What about us?" Wolf said in an angry tone.

"You two do nothing," Owl said in a stern tone, "you've already done enough for today."

**Titans Tower**

Robin was on the computer trying to analyze the poison that Black Widow had hit Beast Boy with.

"Robin?" A voice came from behind him.

Robin turned around to see that it was Raven.

"Yeah Raven?" he said.

"How's Beast Boy doing?" she asks.

"His fever is getting higher." Said Robin, "he'll probably be fine but I'll feel a lot better if I knew what kind of poison he got hit with."

Raven nodded.

She wanted to say something more, but she didn't know how to put it in words.

As Raven walks out of the room she felt the feeling again.

**In the city**

"Fox found him," Fox said, "Does Boa want kill?"

Boa didn't even answer as she went for the target.

"Why," she thought, "why is this the only thing I'm good at?"

**Titans Tower**

Robin was in his room analyzing the dart when all of the sudden the lights went out.

"What the hell?"

"Don't move." A voice came from behind him.

Robin recognized the voice almost instantly. It was the same voice that had fired the gunshots at the mall.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin demanded.

"Who I am is really not important right now." The voice said. "What is important is what happened today. This is that my team and your team had a little altercation today."

"One of my friends is unconscious." Robin said angrily, "I would call that a little more than a 'little altercation'."

"Fair enough." The voice said.

Robin wanted to jump at this voice, to make him pay for what they did to Beast Boy, yet he knew they had the advantage now.

"If my friend dies I swear I'll-"

"Hunt me down? Kill me?" the voice said, "I was right about you."

"What do you mean?" Robin said.

"When I first saw you I thought you were another team like us. However, the more I observe you the more I realize that you are exactly like us. The only difference is that our jobs are different. Your job is to protect life; our job is to take it."

"You're assassins."

"My, we are the sharp one are we?"

"Shut up!" yelled Robin.

"Now don't get angry. We don't need that right now. After all were not so different. Both of us are leaders of a team."

"I'm nothing like you." Robin said.

"Not yet." The voice said, "All you need is one good push. But I'm getting sidetrack here. I've come to offer a truce. Which is this; if you stay out of my team's way none of your team will be hurt."

"So I'm just supposed to let you get away with murder." Robin said, "No deal."

"I thought you might say that," the voice said, "So I brought a gift."

"If you think you can just buy me off your wrong." Robin said.

"I never thought I could buy you off. However, I do know that you care about your team."

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asks suspiciously.

"I have the antidote to the poison that Black Widow gave your team mate."

Robin's eyes widen.

"Now," the voice said, "I'm going to leave it on the table. If you want to keep your end of the truce great, but if you don't, then I will personally kill every one of your team mates in front of you."

With those words said the lights came back on and a vile was on Robin's desk.

"Why did you give them the antidote?" Eel asks Owl as they left the tower.

"Remember Eel," Owl said, "We're assassins…not murderers."

Owl then spoke into his headset.

"Come in Fox." He said.

"Fox here."

"Is the target found?"

"Yes, and Boa is about to kill."


	6. I envy you

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight**

Johnny Rancid walked into the bar like he did every day. It had been a good morning. Since the Titans were distracted at the mall Johnny just successfully robed a bank.

"Bartender!" he yelled, "Give me a beer and step on it!"

It was the afternoon now and Johnny was thinking on what heist to pull off next.

"Maybe a hotel," he thought, "tourists carry lots of cash."

"Well, look what the cat draged in." a voice came from behind him.

Johnny turned to see three foot tall Gizmo sitting on the barstool next to him.

"Get lost tiny." Johnny said.

"Shut up and listen moron." Gizmo said, "Hey bartender, make it two!"

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Johnny sneered.

"Aren't you a little old to be stupid?" Gizmo snaps back, "Now listen here, word has it that Adonis is dead."

"Really? Oh no…I'm ssssssoooooo crushed." Johnny said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you want to know how?' Gizmo asked.

"Not really."

"Fine then, don't take my good advice." Gizmo said as he grabs his drink and walks out of the door.

Just as Gizmo walks out, a girl walks in.

**Titans Tower**

"Good, his fever is going down." Robin said.

The rest of the Titans let out a sigh of relief, but Robin didn't.

"It's a good thing you found that antidote." Cyborg said, "How did you make it anyway?"

Robin gave an uncomfortable look.

"Everyone," he said, "As soon as Beast Boy wakes up I need to tell you all something."

"Why not tell us this something now?" asked Starfire.

"It's something you should all hear at once." Robin answered.

**In the city**

"It's a beautiful day." Steer said as he and barracuda jump from rooftop to rooftop in search of their target.

Barracuda nodded.

"It's almost a shame that I have to end someone's life today."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Barracuda asked.

"You saw the list," Steer said, "Most of them are scum."

Barracuda nodded as she turned her head. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted their target.

"Found him." She said, "Do you want to take this one?"

"Sure."

**Back at the bar**

Johnny Rancid didn't even get to finish his drink when the girl sat next to him.

"I envy you." She said.

Johnny turned his head.

"What?"

"I said I envy you." She said.

Johnny looked at her funny then gave her a smile.

"Because of all the money I have?" He said to her in his normal rude tone.

"No," she said, "because you're about to be freed."

With those words said the girl, with lighting fast speed, punched Johnny in the face sending him flying into the wall.

"I could have just snapped your neck," The girl said, "but I want to see if you'll put up a fight."

Johnny got up dazed.

"Do you know who I am?" He yelled.

"Yeah," the girl said, "Target number three."

Johnny charged the girl with a strong but slow punch that she easily dodged.

"Is that the best you can do?" she taunted as she hit Johnny with another lighting fast punch that sent him to the floor.

Johnny got up again and stumbled around.

"There…no way a…girl can beat me." He studderd.

The girl gave him a lighting fast kick to the groin.

"I think your boys would disagree." She said as Johnny fell over in pain.

Johnny tried to crawl away.

"Were do you think you're going?" she said, "I'm giving you a fighting chance. So if you die, it's your fault."

**At another point in the city**

Steer took his time as he put together his weapon.

Barracuda just shook her head.

"I don't know why you use those kinds of weapons. They're big, clumsy, unreliable, and they take forever to put together."

Steer smiled, "Barracuda, what you use is one of the oldest weapons in the history of man. They were created even before the wheel was invented. Yet you can't improve them. You can make them sharper, lighter, and more custom to be thrown. But in the end all they do is cut and stab. Now what you said about my weapons is true. But if I treat them right, I can make them do whatever I want. Not just cut and stab."

Barracuda just rolled her eyes and smiled.

**The Bar**

Johnny Rancid, with all of his remaining strength crawled out of the bar; however the girl was right behind him.

"You're pathetic." She said as she picked him up by the collar.

"Stop." Johnny begged.

The girl wasn't listening she kicks Johnny in the right arm. You could hear the bones break and Johnny screaming in pain.

"Please stop." Johnny begged again.

"You're a disappointment." She said as she kicked the other arm breaking it as well, "You don't deserve the price they put on your head." She said as she broke his left leg.

"I should have just snapped your neck." She said as she broke his right leg.

Johnny couldn't even scream this time because of the intensity of the pain.

"Boa come in." the girl's headset said.

"Boa here." She answered.

"Is the target eliminated?"

"Not yet, Owl."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to give him a fighting chance." She answered.

"Boa, I don't disapprove of what you're doing but we are on a time limit."

"I understand, sorry."

With those words said she picked up Johnny one last time.

"I envy you." She whispers into Johnny ear.

The last thing that Johnny heard was the sound of his spine snapping.


	7. Calling it a day

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight**

**In an alleyway in Jump City**

"Let me guess…he's dead." Gizmo said.

Mammoth nodded.

Gizmo shook his head in annoyance.

"I warned him. But did he listen. Well looks like we're going to have to find someone else."

"Why?" Mammoth asked, "We could take them on ourselves."

"Don't be stupid." Gizmo snapped, "They're the Eight, there's no way the two of us would stand a chance."

"Are you sure it's them." Mammoth ask.

"Of course I'm sure," Gizmo said, "and if the rumors are true then we're as good as dead."

**In Titans Tower**

"OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh…my head." Beast Boy groaned as he woke up.

"Well you're finally awake." A voice said next to him.

"Not so loud," Beast Boy said, "head hurts."

He opened his eyes barley to see Raven sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Five hours." She answered.

"Feels like a week."

"Just be glad that Robin gave you the antidote."

Beast Boy tried to get out of bed but as his feet touched the floor his legs gave way and he hit the ground with a loud thump.

Raven quickly ran to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she helped him up.

"No," he said, "but thanks

**Jump City**

Steer put the finishing touches on his weapon.

"Ready?" asked Barracuda.

Steer nodded.

"Good," she said, "let's go to work."

Mumbo Jumbo laughed as he turned the guns of the security guards into flowers.

"Well I would love to stay for an encore," he said, "but I must be going. Those magic balls don't make themselves.

They saw the target run out of the building.

They saw him jump on the roof next to them.

They saw his face as he spotted them.

He saw Steer pull the trigger.

They saw his look of horror as he was hit with a blast of pure napalm.

They saw him turn into ash.

"That was fast." Barracuda said, "It took you longer to put the weapon together then to kill him."

"I told you to be patient." Steer said.

**Titans Tower**

The Titans gather in the sick bay with Beast Boy.

Robin then let out a deep breath and told them everything.

"Assassins huh?" Cyborg said.

"Doesn't make sense though," Beast Boy said, "Don't assassins go after good people?"

"They go after anything." Robin said, "as long as the price is right."

"So Adonis was a target." Raven said.

"But why." Starfire said, "Why would these assassins go after Adonis but give Beast Boy the antidote?"

"I thought about that." Robin said, "And the answer is very simple."

"What's that?" asked Cyborg.

"We're not on the list." Said Robin.

**Jump City**

"Steer, Barracuda, come in." Owl's voice says over the headsets.

"Steer here," Steer answered.

"Is the target eliminated?" asked Owl.

"Yes."

"Good work. You and Barracuda meet up at home base. We're calling it a day."

**Titans Tower**

The alarm in Titans Tower went off.

Robin was expecting the worst.

"Titans go!" he yelled, "Beast Boy stay here and recuperate."

Beast Boy didn't argue his head still felt like it had been hit with a truck.

Two parts of the city had been hit.

"Raven and Cyborg head to Fifth Street, Starfire and I will go to the one on main."

**Jump City**

The eight gather in a hotel room that they had rented for the night.

"Three targets in one day. Not bad." said Owl, "Were going for five tomorrow. Everyone feel up for it?"

The rest of the eight nodded.

Owl then turned to Black Widow and Wolf.

"I'm giving you two a chance to redeem yourselves." He said.

"Really? Oh thank you ssssooooo much." Wolf said in a sarcastic tone.

"What about this 'other' team?" Steer asked.

"I offered them a truce." Owl said.

Wolf chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Eel said in an annoyed tone.

"You seriously think they'll keep it." Wolf said.

"I think so." Owl answered, "And don't even think about provoking them."

"I won't have to." Wolf said, "I saw how there leader is. He's not going to let us run around the city killing people."

"He cares about his team." Owl said, "He's not the one who would endanger them."

"No," Wolf answered, "he cares more about justice."

"We'll see." Owl said.

"Yes, we certainly will." A voice said.

The Eight turn their heads to see the man with the briefcase.

"Three in one day, your employer is very disappointed." The man said.

Eel and Barracuda drew their weapons.

"Stand down." Owl said to the girls.

The man smiled.

"I don't appreciate you insulting my team." Owl said.

"Well, if you ask me I think you are doing an amazing job." The man answered, "It's just that my and your employer have very high standards."

"Just tell your employer that we will meet the deadline." said Owl, "With plenty of time to spare."

The man looked at him then at the eight.

"I know you will make it. The rest I'm not so sure."

Before Owl could respond the man vanished.

"Was it a hologram?" Eel asks.

"Obviously," Steer replied, "What do you think, Owl?"

"You know what I think?" Wolf interrupted, "I think he wants us to fail so he doesn't have to pay us."

Owl shook his head, "I don't think so. No one could be that stupid."

Starfire almost fainted when she and Robin saw Johnny Rancid's body.

"Whoever did this took their time." Robin said as he examined the body, "his arms and legs are broken; they tortured him before they killed him. These people are sick."

"Robin," Starfire said, "do you think the same people who killed Adonis did this?"

Robin nodded.

There was no doubt in his mind.

"Robin, come in." Cyborg said through his communicator.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Its Mumbo Jumbo or at least I think it is. All that's left of him is his hat and wand." he said.

"Something's not right." Robin thought, "Why are they only going after villains?"


	8. I am afraid

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight **

Beast Boy woke up with a dry taste in his mouth. "Water," he said to himself.

He then turned to the side of his bed to grab his water bottle only to find it was empty.

"Great." He grunted.

It was dark and the clock in the sick bay said 1:15 a.m.

Beast Boy now faced an interesting dilemma. How was he going to get more water?

There was a sink in the sick bay but it was ten feet from the bed and the last time he tried to walk it got him a bump on the head.

He thought about hitting the call button, even though it was 1:15 in the morning, but the more he thought about it the more it sounded like it was a bad idea.

Robin, even at this hour, would be so caught up in his work on catching the assassins that he most likely wouldn't have even heard the call button.

Starfire was still in shock over seeing Johnny's body that she locked herself in the room, not even Robin could get her to come out.

Cyborg wasn't even in the Tower. He had gone to Titans East to get some backup.

As for Raven…to Beast Boy, that wasn't even an option.

"Alright," he said to himself as he got up, "let's try it again."

Robin was in his room looking through countless mug shots from around the world hoping that he would see the faces of the two girls or the boy from the mall.

He even kept repeating their names in his head over and over again. "Wolf, Barracuda, Black Widow. Wolf, Barracuda, Black Widow."

"Robin?" Starfire's voice came from behind him.

Robin turned his head and almost didn't recognize her.

He had been so used to seeing joy in her face, happiness in her eyes, and overall such a cheery aura from her. This time however all of those little things that made Starfire who she was were gone.

"Starfire ar-" but before he could finish she threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle tone.

She looked at his eyes.

"I.." she tried to say but turn away as if she was embarrassed to say it, "I am afraid."

The words surprised him.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of what happen. We were almost beaten. Beast Boy could have died. And…this truce that their leader wanted to make. I have a feeling that something even worse is going to happen."

Robin wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to tell her that they would catch them and good would prevail. He wanted to see the happiness back in her eyes.

"Starfire, it's okay," He said, "I'm a little scared too. But we can beat them."

"Robin," she said, "when I saw Johnny I…I thought that it could have been you lying there."

Robin held her tightly and then said something that no one, not even himself, thought he would say, "Starfire…if you want me to keep the truce-"

"NO!" she said firmly, "Robin I cannot ask that of you. Our job is to protect…even if it means to protect people like Johnny.

Robin then took a deep breath, "It's not just that Starfire. I don't want to lose you, Cyborg, Raven, or Beast Boy. Even if it means-"

Starfire put her finger on his mouth.

"Robin, listen to me," She said, "I might be afraid, but I will fight by you, as the rest of us, even if it means facing death."

Robin hugged her. "Thank you."

Raven was on the rooftop looking at the starry sky.

The feeling had returned stronger than ever.

She hated it now.

Not the feeling itself, but the fact that she couldn't tell what it was.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She yelled at the sky in frustration.

The sudden burst of emotion caused a rock formation right next to the tower to crumble.

"No, I can't let this take over." She said to herself.

As she calmly went downstairs she let out deep breaths.

"Have to calm down." She said to herself.

She then thought about what happened yesterday. Of all the things she should be thinking about: the assassins, the truce, Beast Boy being poisoned, the feeling should be on the bottom of the list.

Yet she couldn't help it.

As she got closer to her room she heard a crash. It was coming from the sick bay.

Fearing the worse she quickly ran over to the sick bay.

As she opened the door she found Beast Boy on the ground.

"Oh that hurt!" Beast Boy groaned.

"What happen?" Raven asked as she helped him up again.

"I tried to get to the sink for water." He said embarrassedly.

"Why didn't you use the call button?" she asked.

"Well…I didn't…oh never mind." He said, feeling like a total idiot.

Raven helped him back into bed and got him some more water.

"Thanks." He said as he gulps down the cool refreshing water, "I needed that."

"Next time use the call button." Raven said.

"Even at this hour?" he asked.

Raven nodded.

"You won't get mad from me waking you up?"

"I would be angrier if you made an idiot of yourself by trying to walk again so soon."

Beast Boy let out a short laugh. "Thanks."

As Raven left the sick bay she noticed that she felt a lot calmer.

As she got to her room she saw Robin and Starfire together.

When she saw Robin holding Starfire and telling her thank you, the feeling came back.

BUZZBUZZBUZZ

7:00 a.m.

The alarm clock went off.

"Rise and shine." Owl said to The Eight.

As the rest woke up and got ready Owl pull out the list of targets.

"Alright everyone listen up. Barracuda and Boa track down Target number 4. Wolf and Fox track down target number 5. Black Widow and Steer track down target number 6. Eel, you and I are going after 7. As soon as your target is eliminated report and track down number 8. And remember if the other team interferes you are given the right to engage but **ONLY** if they initiate it."

The Eight nodded and one by one they exit the hotel.

The sun was out, the sky was blue, and it was another beautiful day.


	9. To the death

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I down own the eight.**

Gizmo and Mammoth were hiding in a run-down warehouse near the edge of Jump city. They had a look of fear in their eyes that both of them never had.

"So," Mammoth said, "has he called yet?"

"Shut up!" Gizmo snapped, "That's the tenth time you asked me that in the past hour and for the tenth time no he hasn't!"

Mammoth growled and continued to pace back and forth in the warehouse. He wasn't used to hiding.

After a few minutes Gizmo's computer beeped.

Gizmo eyes turn to the screen. "This is Gizmo."

"Gizmo this is Private Hive. I got your message." A voice came from the computer.

"Good, have you gotten ahold of anyone else?" asked Gizmo.

"I've got See More with me everyone else is in jail, said I was crazy, or dead already."

"Dammit!" Gizmo grunted, "Ok look, do you have any idea who hired them?"

"No clue man. Whoever did was smart enough to hack the account, get the money, and cover their tracks in less than a day."

Gizmo face dropped, "Alright…so what do we do?"

"I say we get the hell out of here."

Gizmo shook his head, "That's not going to work."

"Screw you man. If you want to stay in this city with those psychos then be my guest. I on the other hand want to live."

"Listen!" Gizmo yelled at the screen. "This is the eight we're talking about if we run they **will** find us. Our only chance is if we stick together."

The screen went quiet for a second "Ok…who do you have with you?"

"Just Mammoth."

"What happen to Jinx?"

"Idiot, you know she went to the other side with that Flash moron."

"Wait a second…she's with the Titans?"

"Yeah," Gizmo grunted. "She probably has no clue as to what's going on."

**Owl and Eel**

Eel was walking down the sidewalk of one of the many streets in the city. She kept looking out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you see him?" Owl's voice came over her head set.

"Not yet." She answered, "Do you?"

"Yes, he should be on your left in five seconds."

Eel's heart rate went up a little. They had spotted their target sooner than they expected. Owl wanted to just snipe him in the head and be done with it but Eel begged him to let her be the one that killed him. She wanted to show Owl how much she improved over the years.

**Wolf and Fox**

Fox was jumping roof to roof smelling the air while wolf was on the ground calmly waking.

"One billion per target…that's a lot of money." Wolf said to himself with a smile, "Imagine what I could do with that kind of dough." He looked down on his hands. "Maybe I could even fi-"

"Fox found target," Fox said over the head set, "would Wolf like kill?"

Wolf smiled. He always thought Fox was an idiot but he could find a target faster than anyone else. "I would love to."

**Barracuda and Boa**

Boa was sitting on a park bench looking across the street at a government building. As she sat there waiting for the target to come out she started to think about what she would do after this job was done. For a brief second a glimmer of hope entered her head. With the money she could quit. She could get a beautiful house somewhere, maybe even find someone and have a family. She could be free.

Barracuda looked at her watch

In 52 seconds the target would be out.

In 53 seconds she would come out of her hiding spot heading for the target.

In 55 seconds she would draw her blades and throw them at the target.

It would take 0.6 second for her blades to travel the distance towards the target's head imbedding them in his face.

She had already seen the target and calculated that the target could dodge an object in 0.7 second. So there was no way she would miss.

If by some fluke she did miss then Boa would move in to finish the target in 60 seconds.

Barracuda loved to do everything that needed to be done on time to the second.

**Black Widow and Steer**

"This is too easy." Black widow said with a grin.

They had found there target driving in a car behind an armored car. However because of morning traffic the armored car and the car with the target were stuck at a light.

Steer was about to turn to Black Widow to ask if she wanted the kill. But as he turned Black Widow quickly pushed him out of the way and ran towards the car with a dart in one of her hands.

"Remember what owl said," Steer said over his head set, "don't go overboard."

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the floor.

"Alright," he said, "I'm going to do this."

He hated the fact that he couldn't walk and was determine to at least be able to stand up on his own.

He slowly put one of his feet on the floor and got up while still holding on to the bed post. But as he started to rise his leg gave way. Luckily for him he managed to pull himself back on the bed before he hit the floor.

Beast Boy cursed under his breath…he hated being useless.

Raven was in the kitchen fixing up some tea. She had barely been able to get any sleep the night before and was constantly nodding off. Not a good thing for someone with her condition. As she shook her head to keep her awake Starfire walked in.

"Raven," Starfire said, "I want to ask you something."

Raven turned her head; she wanted to say not now but was too tired to.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you think we should keep the truce?"

The question took Raven by surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

"Answer me first, Raven."

The forcefulness of Starfire caught Raven off guard.

"…No, a murder is a murder no matter who the victim is."

A smile appeared on Starfire face.

"Thank you Raven, I wanted to make sure that you would be at our side when we bring the assassins to justice."

"Why wouldn't I be at your side?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked down, "Robin and I are afraid that one of us might be killed. If that happens I would never forgive myself if I did not give you a chance to leave."

Raven put her tea down and placed her hands on Starfire's shoulders.

"Starfire, you have helped me in so many ways that there is no way I would want to leave. I will fight with you and Robin to the death."

Starfire's eyes met Raven's.

"We should pray that it does not come down to that."


	10. Death and Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but i do own all the members of The Eight.**

_Kristy waited on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. She hated having to do this, but she has to in order to survive._

_She ran away from her father years ago. She swore she would never return to him…and she never did._

_Now she stands in the rain waiting for a customer._

_Eventuality a car pulled up to the curve where she was._

_Kristy made a smile as she ran to the car. Even though she hated this it was still better than standing out in the rain._

_She opened the door and sat next to the driver. "Ok," she said, "its fifty bucks for the basic stuff. However if you want to do any freaky stuff it will be two hundred. Do we have a deal?"_

"_Are you happy?" the driver asked._

_Kristy look at the driver with a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I asked are you happy, because if you are then get out of my car."_

"_Oh great," Kristy thought as she started to get out of the car, "another idiot who thinks they can 'save' me form the streets."_

"_Look," Kristy said, "go 'save' someone else."_

_As Kristy walked away from the car she notices that the driver got out and was following her._

_She then quickly went for the handheld Taser in her back pocket. It was the one that didn't shoot out but instead had to be pressed up against the person you wanted to shock. Perfect for a mugger or attempted rapist._

"_GET BACK!" she yelled as she thrust the Taser at him._

_The driver however was too fast for her and quickly grabbed her arm._

_Kristy stared to panic. "LET ME GO OR I'LL SCREAM!"_

_The driver then put his hand over her mouth. "Listen to me. I'm trying to he-"_

_Before he could finish Kristy bit his hand so hard she drew blood. As the driver pulled his hand back she slammed the back of her head against his face._

_As his grip on her loosened she made a run for it, but before she got far she felt a pick on her leg. As she looked down she saw a dart embedded in her leg. _

_She felt so sleepy._

Mad Mod was nervously walking through the city constantly looking over his shoulder. He heard the rumors and now he was heading for the bus station for a ticket out of the city.

He thought about his escape plan and giggled to himself on how smart it was.

Instead of trying to escape undercover and in the dark he was going to do it in the open at daytime.

He knew that all the pictures of him were of his younger self with his bright red hair. Now all he looked like was a harmless old man walking through the city. Sometimes the best way to hide is in plain sight.

"One ticket please." Mad Mod asked in his best American accent. Over the past few days he had been teaching himself to get rid of his British accent so he could blend in more. So far it had worked like a charm.

He then sat down on the bench in the bus station waiting for his ride to come. "I'm almost out of here." he thought, "There is no way that the Eight could find me now."

_Kristy woke up on a bed in a nice looking room with a window in it._

"_What the hell?" she thought._

_As she got up she noticed that there was a set of nice clothes on a chair next to the bed with a note on it. She also notices that she was still in the wet clothes she was wearing in the rain._

_Kristy carefully got out of bed and picked up the note._

"_I felt it would be rude of me if I dressed you myself. I hope they are your size. As soon as you are ready I would like you to join me for dinner." The note said._

"_Oh crap." Kristy thought, "This guy is crazy. He's probably one of those rich psychos who like to play with his victims before he kills them."_

_As she was thinking about how she would escape a smell hit her nose. She didn't know what kind of food it was but it sure smelled good. And as much as she didn't want to admit it those new clothes did look confortable and dry compared to her old wet ones._

"_What the hell am I doing." She thought as she started to get dressed. "I'm just falling into his trap."_

_Kristy slowly opened the door. She poked her head out and saw a table with two plates full of food._

_As she cautiously walked towards the table the driver walked in from the kitchen carrying a basket of bread._

"_Good," he said, "you're awake."_

_Kristy froze in fear. "Oh crap! What am I going to do?" _

"_Oh, before I forget." the driver then reached into his pocket and pulled out Kristy's Taser. "Here you go."_

_He walked over to her and held out the Taser. "Don't worry it still works."_

_Kristy was officially dumbfounded. First this guy drugs and kidnaps her; then he gives her clothes, food, and her Taser._

"_I give up." She thought taking the Taser from him, "might as well enjoy the food."_

_Kristy ate as if she hadn't eaten in years. She had survived on fast food for so long that she couldn't even remember the last time she had a home cooked meal. While she was eating she occasionally look up at the driver. He didn't even touch his food; he just looked at her with a blank expression._

_As she finished her meal the driver finally spoke. "Sorry I drugged you, but I felt that you weren't going to come with me willingly." He said as he held up one of his hands with a bandage on it. "You've got some pretty sharp teeth."_

"_Oh…well you shouldn't have grabbed me." Kristy snaped backed._

"_Fair enough, do you want to know why I brought you here?"_

_Kristy nodded, it was the one thing she wanted to know from the beginning._

_The driver then pulled out a picture. "Do you remember him?"_

_Kristy gasped as she saw the picture. She remembers him alright. A few days ago he was one of her customers. However he was getting too rough and she Tasered him so hard that he had a heart attack and died in the car._

_The driver smiled, "He was some hotshot lawyer who was doing a case against the mob. I was hired to kill him for $10,000, but it looks like you beat me to the punch."_

_Kristy froze in fear. He was a hit man who was pissed that she took his job from him and now he was going to kill her._

"_GET BACK!" she yelled as she jumped from her chair._

"_Sit down please I'm not mad."_

"_Then why did you bring me here?" she yelled._

"_Two reasons, first I want to give you the money. It's only fair since you were the one that killed him." He said as he threw her a paper bag._

_Kristy caught and opened the paper bag and saw it was full of money._

_Her jaw dropped._

"_Second," the driver continued, "I would like you to join my team."_

Mad Mod looked at his watch. Only five more minuets till his bus came.

As he waited a girl walked up to him.

"Just a lass," Mad Mod thought, "no reason to get worked up."

Before he could react the girl covered his mouth with one hand and plunged her Taser into his chest.

The average Taser uses 10,000 volts to stun its victims. The girl's Taser used 100,000 volts. She also wore special gloves so she wouldn't get shocked herself.

Mad Mod struggled for a second before finally going limp.

Eel checked his pulse…nothing.

"Owl, come in."

"What is it Eel?"

"Target is down."

"Good work. Let's go."

As she calmly waked out of the bus station she went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, could you make sure that no one bugs my grandpa while I go get us some food. The bus ride was so long and he's really tired." She said as she pointed to Mad Mod's body still sitting on the bench.

"No problem miss." The man at the front desk said.

"Thank you."

As Eel went outside she thought about the day that Owl and her first met. The day that Kristy died and Eel was born.


	11. Joyride

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

Ding dong daddy looked at the armored car ahead of him with delight. The car was supposed to have over $250,000 in it, not a bad score. All he had to do now was to wait for the light to turn green so the road would open up. He wanted to make sure he had an escape route.

As he waited he thought about the rumors that were going around the criminal underground. Someone had hacked the Brotherhood of Evil's numerous secret bank accounts.

After the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil the Brain as well as all his right hands where sent to maximums security prisons in frozen stasis. However, most the lesser villains were sent to minimum security prisons where most of them had already broken out of. Now with Hive destroyed, Brother Blood in a hospital prison, Slade in hiding, and the leaders of the Brotherhood frozen, all of the lesser villains were for the first time leaderless. Most of them didn't even know the bank accounts existed.

Ding Dong Daddy on the other hand could care less. Sure he would love to get his hands on the money but hacking a bank account wasn't his style. He was the type of person who loved high speed car chases. It was always the car chase that happened after the robbery he loved, not the money.

Now if only this stupid light would turn green.

**Titans East**

Cyborg was in Titan's East Tower with Aqualad.

"What do you mean Bumblebee isn't here?" Cyborg yelled.

Aqualad shrug his shoulders. "All I know is that she, Jinx, and Kid Flash went on some top secret mission in Jump City two days ago, haven't heard from them since."

Cyborg looked worried, "Do you think anything happen to them?"

Aqualad shook his head, "I'm sure they're fine, this is Bumblebee were talking about. Plus even if they did run into trouble Kid Flash could just pick them up and carry them back here in less than a second."

Cyborg wasn't pleased, "Then why haven't we heard about this mission? It's in our city after all."

"She said you couldn't know. Otherwise it would have blown their cover."

Cyborg's nostrils flared. He didn't like this one bit.

**K Street**

Ding Dong Daddy was starting to lose his patience. This light was talking to damn long.

TAP! TAP! TAP! He heard someone taping on his driver side window. As he turned his head he saw a girl standing right at the window. A very pretty girl.

"Must be my lucky day." He thought.

As he was about to roll down the window he notices something. The very pretty girl was holding a dart in one of her hands.

Ding Dong Daddy grinned, "How stupid does she think I am?"

Instead of rolling down the window all the way he just cracked it a little.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked while at the same time setting his car in reverse.

The girl smiled, "Yes, my car broke down and I was wondering if you could give me a ride."

"I would love to." He said as he slowly went for his gun under his seat.

The girl said thank you and went to the passage side. As she was about to open the door he raised the gun at her.

"Nice try bitch!" he yelled as he fired the gun.

There was another rumor that was going around that he knew about. Whoever hacked into the accounts used the money to hire some assassins. Another rumor was that he was one of the people on the list.

**Titans Tower**

Robin entered the living room with distraught feeling.

Part of him wanted to keep his team…his friends safe.

The other part of him wanted to bring the assassins to justice.

And for the first time in his life he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, justice wasn't important this time around.

As he was trying to make sense of this the alarm went off.

Shots fired on K Street.

Raven and Starfire enter the room looking up at the screen then at Robin, their leader, for orders.

Robin then said those famous words that he usually loved saying, only this time they were said with a hint of regret.

"TITANS GO!"

**K Street**

The girl saw the gun at the last second and tried to dodge the shot, but she wasn't fast enough and was hit in the shoulder. As she fell to the ground Ding Dong Daddy slammed on the gas sending his car backwards into the car behind him. He then turn the wheel and drove onto the sidewalk.

Ding Dong Daddy let out a laugh. Not even the mighty Eight could take him down. As he sped through the sidewalk almost hitting pedestrians he heard a thump on the back of his car. He looked back to see it was that same girl that he shot hanging on.

"You just don't know when to quit do you." He yelled as he started to do quick turns trying to shake her off, but the girl was determine and refuse to let go.

"You're dead!" she yelled as she climbed to the top of the car.

"We'll see about that!" he said as he slammed on the break.

The girl went flying off tumbling on the sidewalk.

Ding Dong Daddy smiled as he hit the gas. He was going to run her down.

The girl however was too fast and right before the car hit her she jump right on top of the hood.

"Say goodnight." She yelled as she punched her hand right through the window, grabbed Ding Dong Daddy's head, and yanked it into the steering wheel.

As his head hit the steering wheel dazing him, he lost control of the car and it slammed into the side of a building.

Ding Dong Daddy stumble out of the car. His face was bloody and he couldn't walk straight but there was no way he was in worse shape then that girl.

He didn't get far; the girl was right behind him.

She knocked him to the ground, "I was going to be easy on you." She said.

She then picked him up and took out a needle from one of her pockets. "But since you really pissed me off I'm going to make this painful, slow, and really nasty." She said as she plunge the needle into his eye and injected the contents into his brain.

Ding Dong Daddy screamed as he fell to the ground; he was seizing with foam coming out of his mouth.

Steer came running up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Black Widow had a gunshot wound on her right shoulder, glass from the window embedded in her left arm, and she was pretty sure that one of her ankles was broken.

"Take a guess idiot." She said, right before passing out in Steer's arms.


	12. The Darkness and the Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

Bumblebee and Jinx were standing side by side in a dark cavern underneath Jump City; the only light coming from their two flashlights.

"Titans tower, come in!" Bumblebee said into her communicator.

Jinx turned her head, "I told you that won't work."

Bumblebee looked up with a shrug, "I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying. So how far down are we now?"

Jinx looked around the dark cavern for markings.

"I say about 800 feet…give or take." She replied.

"Wow, I had no idea this was under the city. How long has this been here?" Bumblebee asked.

Jinx shook her head, "I have no idea; this was here before I joined HIVE."

WHOSH! Suddenly Kid Flash appeared right next to them causing both Jinx and Bumblebee to jump.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Doing what?" Kid Flash asked.

Bumblebee was about to see red, "We're in the middle of a very dark cavern hundreds of feet underground with no idea as to what's around the corner ok, not a good time to sneak up on someone!"

Kid Flash was about to protest when Jinx raised her hand.

"Forget it," Jinx said, "he can't help it…no matter how much he should."

"Thanks Jin-…wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?" Kid Flash asked with an annoyed tone.

"Take a guess genius." She responded.

Kid Flash put his hands on his hips. "Are you STILL mad about last week?"

Jinx's eyes narrowed. "YES! Yes I am STILL mad about that!"

Bumblebee looked confused, "Whoa time out, what happen last week?"

"None of your business!" Jinx yelled.

"She was taking a shower." Kid Flash began.

"She doesn't need to hear this!" Jinx's face was now red.

Bumblebee let out a laugh, "Oh now I HAVE to hear this."

Jinx let out a yell and stomp away.

"Anyway," Kid Flash continued, "she was taking a shower so I thought it would be nice to surprise her with some French bread that she loves so much. So I run to France, get the bread, and come back; however right when I stopped in the kitchen she was already out of the shower wrap in a towel getting some water from the sink. I scared her so bad that she tripped, fell to the floor, and right out of her towel."

Bumblebee busted up laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jinx snarled.

Kid Flash turn towards Jinx, "I said I was sorry, besides I didn't see anything."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Jinx roared.

It took Bumblebee a few minutes to stop laughing while Jinx and Kid Flash argue.

"Alright you two lovebirds," she finally said, "we still have a mission to complete, so kiss and make up."

Both Jinx and Kid Flash let out a deep breath.

"Look," Kid Flash, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to startle you next time ok." He then gave Jinx a cute sincere look.

Jinx hated when Kid Flash gave that look. She hated it because she couldn't stay mad at him when she saw it.

"Ok," she said, "sorry I snapped."

Kid Flash smiled then gave Jinx a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright," he said as he grabbed Jinx and Bumblebee, "I finally found the door you were talking about. Hold on everyone."

Kid Flash, holding Jinx on his right side and Bumblebee on his left side, ran at super speed into the darkness.

**Above ground in Jump City**

Dr. Light stood in a courtroom with the judge looking at him in the eye.

"Dr. Light, you have been found guilty on the charges brought before you. Do you have anything to say on your behalf before I pass sentences?"

Dr. Light look at the judge then at the table with his equipment on it label exhibit A.

"Your Honor," he said with a smile, "do you enjoy your sense of sight?"

The judge's face went red with anger.

"You dare threaten me in my courtroom?" he said.

Dr. Light then closed his eyes and opened his mouth, "And God said LET THERE BE LIGHT!"

"Voice recognition confirmed." His equipment said.

Before anyone could react Dr. Light's equipment shined the brightest light you had ever seen, instantly blinding everyone in the room.

**Underground**

Jinx, Kid Flash, and Bumblebee stood at a door about six feet high.

"So this is the back way in right?" Bumblebee asked.

Jinx nodded her head, "Yup, this is the back way to the Brotherhood of Evil's secret underground hideout."

Jinx then looked on the walls for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kid Flash asked.

"This." Jinx said. It was a small keypad.

"Enter password." The keypad said.

"Ok," Jinx said, "I don't know if my old code is going to work. If it doesn't then get ready to run…fast."

Kid Flash was ready for the worst as Jinx enter her code into the keypad.

"Password accepted. Welcome Jinx." The keypad said.

"That's weird; I thought they would have changed it by now."

"Hey who cares," Kid Flash said, "If it works it works. "

He then turned to the two girls. "You to stay here, I'm going to check to see if the coast is clear."

WHOSH! And with that he was off.

As the two girls waited Bumblebee turn to Jinx.

"So, how do you like being a superhero?"

Jinx smiled, "Well, the pay sucks, but I do have great co-workers."

Bumblebee let out a laugh. At first she didn't know if she could trust Jinx but time and time again she had proved her worth.

"Yeah the pay does suck, but you do get great job satisfaction." They both laugh.

"Hey, sorry about laughing at you back there, but you had to admit it was pretty funny."

Jinx let out a sigh. "That's ok; I'm just not use to…"

"Being in a relationship?" Bumblebee asked.

"You could say that."

"So does Kid Flash know about you and Cyborg?"

The smiled from Jinx's face dropped.

Bumblebee realized her mistake. "Whoa, sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes he does know about me and Cyborg and he's fine with it."

Bumblebee tried not to look Jinx in the eyes. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok," Jinx said, "I had feelings for him. But I got over it and found someone else."

Bumblebee felt incredibly awkward.

"What about you?" Jinx asked.

"What?"

"What about you and Cyborg?" Jinx asked with a smile.

"WHAT! There is nothing going on between us! He's like a brother to me! He's not my type! We live in different cities so it wouldn't work…I'm just digging myself deeper am I?" Bumblebee said with an embarrasses look.

"HEY THE COAST IS CLEAR!" Kid Flash's voice called out.

As Jinx walked through the door she turned to Bumblebee.

"He likes R&B music, video games, cars, and he is a sucker for anything sweet. Give him a call." Jinx said with a smirk.

**Aboveground**

Dr. Light calmly walked out of the courthouse.

"Ah…it feels so good to be fr-"

He never got to finish his sentence.

The crowds of people around the courthouse gasped and scream as he fell to the ground with a knife embedded in his face.


	13. You're gonna need an army

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but i do own all the members of The Eight.**

Control Freak was pumped.

He heard that The Eight were here and spent all of last night preparing.

He had an M16A1 Assault rifle with under slung 39mm Smoothbore grenade launcher just like in Scarface.

He had a sawed off 12 gauge shotgun just like in Terminator.

He had a 357 magnum just like in Dirty Harry.

He had smoke grenades just like in Black Hawk Down.

He was wearing Kevlar body armor just like in Heat.

And he had been drinking coffee, red bulls, rock stars, and 5 hour energy drinks all night and day.

He was ready.

"Bring it on!"

**The Titans**

Robin, Starfire, and Raven were heading to the city. Robin was on his bike with the girls flying over.

"Everyone listen," Robin said, "there are only three of us and we don't know how many assassins there are. So if things get too dangerous fall back to the tower."

"But Robin," Starfire said, "what if someone needs our help?"

Robin didn't answer.

Raven on the other hand was in her own world.

The feeling was stronger than it had ever been.

She had to know what it was, even if it killed her.

**Main street plaza**

Control Freak was sitting at a café with his back against the wall looking at the doorway. He was wearing a trench coat like the one in Matrix to hide his weapons.

He had it all figure out.

He was sitting in the far back so no one could sneak up on him. He also notices that everyone who entered the café would always go up to the front counter first to order their drink. So if anyone ignored the front and headed towards the back to him they had to be an assassin.

Needless to say all that caffeine in his body was making him paranoid. Plus there was the nagging thought that what if someone just wanted to sit down first. He couldn't just shoot up the place over a false alarm.

His hands were twitching, he needed another drink.

As he got up to go to the front counter a boy walked in.

The boy looked at him in the eyes.

"Control Freak, right?" the boy asked with a devious smile.

Control Freak's heart race. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Before another word could be said Control Freak pulled out his M16A1.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

**K Street**

The three titans looked with horror and disgust at Ding Dong Daddy's body.

"Look," Robin said as he was examining the body, "he bit his tongue. The pain must have been tremendous."

Starfire looks as if she was going to throw up.

"Robin," she said, "please, let us go now. I do not wish to see this."

Robin nodded his head.

As he got back on his bike an explosion rocked main street plaza.

"That has to be them, Titans Go!"

**Main Street Plaza**

"YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! I'M CONTROL F#$ING FREAK! YOU'RE GONNA NEED AN ARMY TO TAKE ME!" Control Freak yelled.

The front of the café was completely destroyed by the grenade with no sign of the boy.

As Control Freak walked out of the café he randomly fired his gun.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" he yelled.

When Control Freak reached the center of the plaza he heard a voice.

"I love it when they fight. It makes my job so much more fun." The voice said.

Control Freak's heart rate was through the roof.

"COME ON! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

The boy wasted no time. He appeared about fifty feet in front of Control Freak running straight at him.

Control Freak quickly fired his gun, but the boy easily dodged it. He was now forty feet.

"You're sloppy." The boy said as he ran to the side, "You're all talk and nothing more."

Control Freak then fired his grenade launcher at him, but the boy jump right over the blast. He was now twenty feet away.

"I'm getting closer." The boy taunted, "You're about to find out that real life is nothing like the movies."

Control Freak tried to fire his gun again but the clip was empty. He tried to get another clip from his trench coat but his hands were shaking so bad that he drop the clip to the ground.

He looked back up. The boy was now five feet away from him.

"Tell me if this hurts." The boy said as he hit Control Freak with a backhand that sent him flying into a car.

Control Freak's nose was broken from the hit and his back was killing him from slamming into the car.

"Are you in pain?" the boy asked, "because I can't tell anymore."

Control Freak went for his magnum, but the boy quickly grabed his hand.

"That's a big gun." The boy said as his slowly bent Control Freak's wrist backwards.

Control Freak yelled in pain as he felt his wrist broken.

The boy just looked at his wrist, "That's right yell in pain. Remind me what I'm missing."

He then threw Control Freak to the ground.

"Any last words." he smiled.

As he walked towards Control Freak his headset went off.

"Wolf, come in."

Wolf rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want Owl?" Wolf snapped.

"What the Hell is going on?" Owl's voice said.

"The target put up a little fight." Wolf answer with a smile.

You could hear Owl's grunt over the headset.

"The whole city can hear you! Finish the target and get the hell out of there before any cops come."

"Whatever you say, boss."

As Wolf was distracted by Owl, Control Freak quietly went for the shotgun he had stashed in his coat.

"Now," Wolf said, "where were we…oh yes, any last words?"

Before he could react Control Freak brought up the shotgun at point blank range on Wolf's face.

"Yeah," Control Freak said, "hasta la vista, baby."

BAMM!

The shotgun's blast sent Wolf flying to the ground.

For a few seconds Control Freak just sat on the ground looking at Wolf's body.

"I got him." He said in disbelief, "WHOO HOO! YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!"

Control Freak's celebration however, didn't last long.

To his horror Wolf slowly got back up.

You could see glimmers of metal where his face used to be.

"You little shit!" Wolf said, "I'm going to rip off your arms and beat you to death with them."

Wolf hated it when anyone reminded him that he was no longer human.


	14. Death and Birth Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but i do own all the members of The Eight**

"_Wow, where did you get it from?" the doctor asks._

"_From the nearby hospital." His assistant answers, "The poor sap was in a car wreck. His family was killed instantly but he managed to stay alive for a few more days."_

_The doctor held up a human brain._

"_Well, it looks like this poor sap's luck is about to change."_

The entire Main Street Plaza was covered in a thick smoke.

After Control Freak saw Wolf's real face he threw every smoke grenade he had. Now he was running away as fast as he could. He didn't care where. As long as it was far away from that…thing.

"_Sir! Come here quick, he's waking up!" the doctor's assistant yelled._

_The doctor ran into the lab as fast as possible._

"_Beautiful." He said._

_The brain that they had acquired early was in a giant container with liquid. Connected to the container was a pair of robotic eyes._

_The eyes were open looking around._

"_Can you hear me?" the doctor asked._

_The eyes just stared at him._

"_Blink if you can hear me."_

_The eyes blinked once._

_The doctor let out a laugh._

"_We've done it!" he said._

Robin, Raven, and Starfire reached the Plaza but the smoke was so thick they couldn't see anything.

"Raven, Starfire go up in the sky and tell me if you see anything." Robin ordered.

The two girls obeyed and flew up into the air.

"See anything?" Robin asked over the communicator.

"Not yet," Raven answered.

Starfire squinted her eyes.

"Robin," she said, "I think I see someone to your right."

Robin quickly ran to his right side.

"Alright, I'll check it out. You two stay in the sky and tell me if you see anything new."

"Ok," they answer, "be careful."

Starfire wanted to go with Robin; to protect him.

And deep down Raven wanted to do the same.

_The brain was now in a metal frame of a body._

_They didn't have time to put artificial skin on it, so it looked like a metal skeleton._

"_Ok," the doctor said, "stand up."_

_The body struggled for a bit but successfully stood up._

"_You're doing great." The doctor said, "Now sit down."_

_It ignored the doctor and started to walk around the lab._

"_I said sit down!" the doctor yelled._

_It then turned towards him._

_The doctor's face turned to fear._

"_Get back." He yelled._

_It slowly walked up to the doctor and grabbed a pen from his pocket._

_The doctor let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, so that's what you wanted."_

_It then sat down and started to write on the floor._

_'Where am I?' It wrote._

_The doctor smiled._

"_You are in my lab. You died and I brought you back to life."_

_'Why can't I talk?'_

_"I haven't put a voice box in your body yet."_

_'Why can't I feel my arms or legs?'_

_"Well…those aren't your arms or legs; they're just artificial ones with no nerves in them."_

_'FIX IT!'_

Wolf was easily following Control Freak into an alleyway.

Despite the thick smoke Wolf could see him perfectly.

Control Freak hadn't thought that he would have infrared eyes.

Now all that Wolf could think about was the many painful ways to kill that fat son of a bitch.

"_Ok, that should do it." The Doctor said with satisfaction._

_He had finally put a voice box in the metal frame._

"_Give it a try." He said._

"_Hhhhhhheeeellllooowww." The voice struggled to say._

_The doctor let out a laugh. This would change everything about modern medicine. People would no longer have to worry about death. Human beings could now become immortal. And it was all thanks to this perfect brain._

"_Beautiful." The doctor said, "You have made much progress."_

"_Aarrrmss ssttilll nummmbbb." The voice said._

_The doctor had a confused look._

"_What did you say?" he asked._

"_Mmmyyy arrmmss stttilll numbbb."_

"_Your arms are still numb?"_

_The body nodded._

"_What about your legs?"_

"_SSSttilll numbbb ttttoooo."_

"_Well, can you feel anything?"_

"_Nnnnoooo nnummbb aaallllll oovveerr."_

_The doctor shook his head._

"_Well there's nothing I can do about that now. Just look at it as a little side effect."_

_The body started to shake._

"_NNNNOOOO WWWAAANNTTT TTOO FFEEEEEEELLL!"_

_The doctor shrugs his shoulders._

"_There's nothing I can do. Besides look on the bright side you won't ever feel pain again."_

"_WWAANNNTTT TTTOOO FFFEEEEEEELLL!"_

Control Freak was too out of shape and out of breath to run anymore.

As he fell to the ground gasping for air he could hear footsteps coming from behind.

"Get away." He said.

"What's the matter?" Wolf said, "I thought I was going to need an army to take you down."

Control Freak looked at Wolf's face.

Most of the fake skin was blown away by the shotgun blast. Now all that was left was a gleaming metal skull.

"What the hell are you, The Terminator?" Control Freak yelled.

Wolf shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what I am. I stopped caring a long time ago."

"_Here, take a look." The doctor said handing the body a mirror._

_It took the mirror and looked at his new face with skin on it._

"_What do you think?" the doctor asked._

_It touched his face._

"_I can't feel it." it said._

_The doctor rolled his eyes._

"_Of course you can't feel it. It's just artificial skin, nothing more. At least now you'll be able to walk outside now."_

_It then threw the mirror to the ground breaking it._

"_I don't give a shit about going outside!" it yelled._

_The doctor was getting worried._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

_It then turned to the doctor with an angry look._

"_I want to eat something." It demanded._

_The doctor shook his head._

"_You don't need to eat anything anymore remember. Besides you couldn't even taste it if you could."_

_Its temper snapped._

"_THEN WHAT'S THE POINT!" it yelled as it knocked over the lab's table._

_With blinding speed it grabbed the doctor._

"_HELP!" the doctor yelled._

_The doctor's assistant ran into the room and tried to grab the body._

_But with superhuman strength it picked up the assistant with one arm and threw him into the wall killing him instantly._

"_You can't do this! I saved you! I gave you life!" the doctor pleaded._

_It looked furious._

"_I can't feel anything. I can't taste anything. I can't even smell anything. YOU CALL THIS LIFE!"_

_It, without mercy, tore the doctor apart, limb by limb._

_After it had its revenge it sat on the floor for what seemed like forever._

"_What do I do now." It thought._

_As it thought about what would become of him he heard the door open._

_In walked a young man holding a rifle._

_It quickly got up and the two just stared at each other._

_The young man then quickly moved his eyes to the floor where what was left of the doctor laid._

"_You did that?" the young man asked._

_It nodded._

"_Good work. I was going to kill him myself."_

_It just stared at the man. Was he an enemy?_

"_Well, looks like my jobs done." The man said._

_As he started to walk out of the lab he turned to the robotic body._

"_You want to come. I could sure use some company." The man asked._

_It nodded his head. Where else could he go?_

_As the two of them walked through the large lab it notices tons of dead bodies lying on the ground._

_It turned to the man._

"_You did this?" it asked._

_The man nodded._

"_Not bad."_

"_Thanks."_

_As they reach the exit the young man turned to it._

"_I'm thinking of forming a team."_

"_What kind of team?"_

"_A team that shows a talent for this kind of work, would you care to be the first one to join?"_

Wolf was over Control Freak punching his face in.

"Freeze!" a voice said behind him.

Wolf turned his head and saw Robin.

"I knew you would come." Wolf said with a smile.

Even though he had been shot in the face he couldn't feel a damn thing.

Just like the day that he and Owl met. The day Wolf was born.


	15. You were right I was wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight.**

"Owl, come in." Steer said over the headset.

"This is Owl."

"Black Widow is hurt."

Owl groans, first Wolf makes a loud, noisy, and completely unnecessary spectacle in the plaza and now this.

"How bad is it?"

"Gunshot wound on her right shoulder."

Owl put his hand on face. Gunshot wounds were the worst.

They couldn't just drop her off at the hospital since all gunshot wounds were reported to the police. And they couldn't give her to one of their own secret doctors since they didn't know anyone in this city. Luckily Owl knew how to do surgery on the wound but that meant that he would have to spend the rest of the day with Black Widow instead of finding the last target for the day.

"Ok," Owl said, "was the target at least eliminated?"

"Yes."

"Alright, give me your location and I'll be there in a minute."

Before Steer could speak Barracuda's voice came over the head set.

"Owl, come in." Barracuda said.

"Oh God," Owl thought, "Now what."

"This is Owl." He answered.

"Our target is eliminated, requesting permission to go after the next one."

Owl let out a sigh of relief.

"Permission granted good work."

He then turned to Eel.

"Go with them." He ordered.

Eel didn't want to leave Owl, but she knew this was the best course of action.

"Yes sir." She said.

As Eel went on the headset asking for Barracuda and Boa's location Owl headed for Steer.

"Owl, Fox would like to talk." Fox's voice came over the headset.

Owl took a deep breath.

Fox almost never used his headset to talk to someone; you always had to call him up first.

So if Fox wanted to talk to him something big must have gone down.

"What is it Fox?"

"Wolf with leader of other team."

Owl's eyes went wide.

It was only 9:15 in the morning and today was already turning out to be very interesting.

**Wolf and Robin**

Control Freak could barely open his eyes; Wolf had pounded his face so badly that he was sure he was blind in one of his eyes. He could, however just barely make out Robin standing just twenty feet from him and Wolf.

"Help." Control Freak said weakly.

"Yes," Wolf taunted, "help him O mighty hero."

Robin instantly recognized the voice. It was the same boy from the mall.

"Robin!" Starfire's voice came over his communicator, "Have you seen anything."

Robin didn't answer. He just stood there with his fists clench.

"Robin huh," Wolf smiled, "so that's your name."

Robin didn't say anything back.

"Well are we going to do this," Wolf said as he walked away from Control Freak and towards Robin, "or not?"

Robin wanted to say yes. He wanted to fight Wolf and save Control Freak. He wanted to be the hero.

But a nagging thought kept him.

There was no doubt in his mind that his team with the help of titans east could beat the assassins.

The problem was this.

How many of his teammates…his friends would be killed in the process.

To Robin, just one of them would be one too many.

"Come on!" Wolf taunted as he got closer to Robin, "What are you waiting for?"

Once again Robin didn't say anything.

Wolf was starting to get frustrated.

"Fox, come in." he said only to find out that his headset had also been destroyed by the shotgun's blast.

Wolf's robotic red eyes rolled in his metal skull.

"FOX!" He yelled, "GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Robin saw a thin five foot tall young man jump into the alleyway behind wolf. He had long unkempt red hair, a dirty white shirt, and holes in his blue jeans; he also wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Fox," Wolf said, "when I count to three I want you to kill the target."

"Yes Wolf, Fox would love to kill." Fox said.

"Now what are you going to do?" Wolf said as he eyed Robin.

Robin was shaking with anger, he wanted to stop this.

"One."

"Help me..." Control Freak pleaded.

"Two."

"Robin, come in!" Starfire's panicky voice came over the communicator.

Robin grabbed his communicator and brought it to his lips.

"Hold it." Wolf said to Fox, "He's going to call his friends for backup."

Robin gave Wolf an angry look.

"Go ahead, we'll wait," Wolf smiled, "the more the merrier."

Robin then said something that he knew he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Starfire…I don't see anything. Keep looking."

Even though it was a metal skull with no skin on it you could tell that Wolf's face turned to pure anger.

"Three."

Fox jumped on Control Freak, grabbed his head, and gave it a quick twist.

Robin could hear his neck breaking.

"Let's go." Wolf said.

Wolf and Fox disappeared into the smoke.

After a few seconds Robin talked into his communicator.

"Starfire, Raven, come in."

"What is it?"

"It's Control Freak, we're too late."

As he waited for them to come he punched the wall out of anger.

**Wolf and Fox**

"Wolf! Fox! Come in!" Owl yelled over the headset.

"Fox here." Fox answered.

"What happened?"

"Team kept truce."

Owl wasn't surprised about that; he was more worried about Wolf breaking it.

"Where's Wolf?" Owl asked.

"With Fox."

"Tell him to call me."

"Can't"

"What do you mean can't?"

"Wolf headset broke."

"Then give him your headset!" Owl yelled.

Fox handed Wolf his headset.

"What do you want?" Wolf asked with a pissed off tone.

"What happen back there?" Owl demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well to bad, because I do."

"LOOK!" Wolf yelled into the headset, "You were right and I was wrong! HAPPY?"

Wolf then crush Fox's headset in his hand.

**Titans Tower**

The three titans entered the living room.

Both Raven and Starfire notice that something was wrong with Robin.

"Do not fret Robin." Starfire said, "We will find the murderers."

Robin didn't answer, he just placed his hands on the table with his head down.

Raven went up to Robin and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Look," she said, "it wasn't your fault. We just didn't get there in time."

Robin's temper exploded.

He grabbed the table and flipped it.

He knocked over all the kitchenware on the counter.

He threw a chair through the window.

He even punched his hand right through their big screen TV.

Starfire looked scared. She had never seen Robin like this before.

"Robin…what is-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled.

Starfire and Raven were taken aback.

"But-" Starfire tried to say.

"GO!" he screamed.

With tears in Starfire's eyes and a worried look on Raven's face, the two slowly left the room.


	16. Casualties

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight.**

"HELLO!" Kid Flash yelled into the darkness.

But there was nothing, only his echo.

Bumblebee, Kid Flash, and Jinx where standing in the middle of The Brotherhood of Evil's base all by themselves.

"Well this changes everything." Bumblebee said.

The plan had been to sneak into the underground base, hopefully avoid anybody, look into the Brotherhood's data files, and sneak back out; but here they were in the middle of the base in pitch black darkness and they hadn't seen a soul.

"Give me a second." Jinx said.

She went to the wall looking for a switch.

"Need any help?" Kid Flash offered.

"No, I think I got i-OOWWW!" Jinx yelled as she bumped her knee against a desk.

"Are you sure?" Kid Flash said with a slight laugh.

Jinx grunted, "YES I'M SURE!"

She continued to feel around the wall only to hit her knee again. As she yelled a second time the lights went on with Kid Flash at the switch just three feet from her.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"I hate you." She sneered.

Kid Flash's smile just got bigger.

"Love you too dear." He said.

**Aboveground**

Boa and Barracuda waited for Eel on the library steps.

As two sat there calmly in the morning sun Barracuda looked at her watch.

"Thirty seconds." She said.

Boa didn't say anything; she just sat there staring at the sky.

"Twenty seconds" Barracuda said.

Boa shifted a little, looking at the street.

"Ten seconds."

Boa started to stand up and stretch.

"Five seconds."

Boa turned her head and started to talk.

"You ready to go?" Boa asked right as Eel walked up.

Eel was surprised that Boa turned her head at exactly the same moment she walked up.

She was about to ask how but remember that Barracuda was with them.

"Yup," Eel replied.

The three girls walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"So who's the next one?" Boa asked.

Barracuda looked at her list.

"Either a really big idiot in a costume, or one of the toughest fights we'll have." She said.

Boa and Eel gave her a weird look and pulled out their lists.

"You've got to be shitting me." Boa said as she looked at her list.

Eel nodded. If this one wasn't a costume then the three of them were in for one hell of a fight.

**Underground**

Bumblebee looked up in awe. The underground base was enormous. Computers were on every desk, weapons were lined up against the wall, and they even had vehicles parked to the sides. And yet despite all of this the base was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Jinx said with a confused look.

Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders, "Well, maybe they abandon it. We did beat the Brotherhood after all."

Bumblebee wasn't buying it.

"I don't think so." She said. "Look at all this equipment, weapons, and vehicles they left."

Jinx had an uneasy feeling.

"Why do I have the feeling that we just walked into a trap?" she said.

Kid Flash started to pump himself up. "We'll if it is then BRING IT ON!"

"Oh calm down," Bumblebee said, "If this was a trap then they would have spring it on us while we were still in the dark."

Jinx nodded, that did make sense.

"Jinx," Bumblebee said as she started to walk up to one of the desks, "How do I get into the Brotherhood's files?"

"We're going to have to hack in." She replied.

Bumblebee cracked her knuckles, "No problem."

As Bumblebee started to type on the computer the screen suddenly went blank.

"What the hell?"

_Network disconnected. _The screen read.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes.

"Hey," she turned to Kid Flash, "See if you can find any computer where the network still works."

"No problem." He said.

In a few seconds Kid Flash check every computer in the base.

"No luck," he said, "there're all down."

Bumblebee head dropped, "You're telling me that not one computer in this whole base works."

Jinx thought for a second, "Wait a second, there supposed to be one in The Brain's main office."

Bumblebee's eyes lit up. "Great, where is it."

"It's supposed to be right below this chamber."

"What do you mean 'supposed to be'?"

"Well…I've never been in it." Jinx said with a grin.

"Hey there's a first time for everything." Kid Flash said as he started to walk to the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked.

"I'm going to the room." He said with a smile, "Be back in a second."

Jinx's eyes went wide.

"NO STOP!" she yelled.

But it was too late.

As Kid Flash started to vibrated through the floor an electrical shock hit him sending him flying back.

Jinx quickly ran up to him.

"Oh God!" she said, "Are you ok?"

Kid Flash's hair was sizzled and his feet were burned.

"Did someone get the name of that bus?" he said, right before passing out.

"What the hell was that?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's a special security system to keep people like him from getting in." Jinx said as she sat Kid Flash upright.

"Looks like it works." Bumblebee snickered.

Jinx shot her a dirty look.

"What?" Bumblebee said, "He's fine."

As Jinx tended to Kid Flash Bumblebee look at all the wiring, suddenly a smile appeared to her face.

"I think I found a way in."

"How?"

"Just stay with him. I'll be back in a second."

Before Jinx could say anything Bumblebee shrank down to her small size. She then flew up into a tiny crack where one of the wires went in.

"All these wires have to lead to somewhere."

**Titans Tower**

Raven was in her room, pacing back and forth.

Her emotions were about to go haywire.

She should have just meditated, but one nagging thought kept her.

It wasn't the assassins, Robin snapping, or the fact that she saw two dead bodies today.

But this feeling that had been bugging her since yesterday.

"That's it!" she said.

She went to her dresser and pulled out her mirror. She then laid the mirror on the floor, sat right up to it, and closed her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted.

The room slowly faded away.

When Raven opened her eyes she was no longer in her room but her mind.

As she sat up one of her personalities walk up.

It was her annoyed personality.

"About time you showed up." It said, "This new one is driving us crazy."

**Underground**

Jinx waited for Bumblebee for about twenty minutes when all of the sudden a secret door on one of the walls open up.

Bumblebee walked into the room with a shock, sadden face.

"Hey, you did it!" Jinx said triumphantly.

"Is it morning already?" Kid Flash, still in a daze, asks.

"Not yet," Jinx said as she gently laid him down, "go back to sleep."

"Ok." He said before passing out again.

As Jinx walked up to the door Bumblebee put her hand on Jinx's shoulder.

"Jinx…listen to me," Bumblebee said with a concern face, "you don't want to go in there."

Jinx gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me on this."

Jinx rolled her eyes and pushed Bumblebee out of the way. "Oh come on it can't be that bad."

As Jinx walked down a spiral staircase Bumblebee grabbed her.

"LOOK!" Bumblebee yelled, "I'm not joking around here. Don't go in there."

Jinx eyed Bumblebee, "Ok, I get it. You think I'm going to see something crazy that's going to make me freak out. But I'm tougher then you think. I fought you guys after all."

Jinx then took Bumblebee's hands off of her and continued down the staircase. When she reached the bottom a door stood before her.

When Jinx opened the door she screamed.

On the floor of the Brain's huge office were the bodies of Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, and many of her friends from HIVE. They had all been gas to death by the security system.


	17. Once upon a time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight.**

**(This was the hardest chapter to write in this story. So please review it and tell me how it came out)**

"She's here?"

"Where?"

"There."

"Oh there she is."

"Raven wwwaaassss uuuuppp?"

"Please stay, it gets lonely here."

"Please don't yell, I don't like yelling."

"Want to read this great book I just finish."

"She already read that moron!"

"Stop fighting."

"Lovey day is it."

"Why are YOU here?"

"Hey, this is her mind and she can come over anytime she feels like it."

"Want to spar?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'm sleepy."

"I'm mad!"

"I'm sad."

"I'm glad."

Raven was overwhelmed by her personalities. There where so many of them all talking at once.

"Um…" she struggle to say, "Hi."

It was always weird talking to yourself.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Whatever."

"So glad you can come."

"When are you leaving?"

Raven recognize every one of them, she remember having conversation with them about everything. She had to. It was the only way to keep them all under control.

"So," she continued, "I guess you all know why I'm here."

"Of course we do."

"Is it because of that new one?"

"I hate her."

"I like her."

"She's so annoying."

"I could talk to her for hours."

"Get rid of her!"

"Please can she stay?"

"She's nice."

"She's crazy."

"She's crazy nice."

"I hope she can stay, it's always nice when a new one joins."

"This place is crowded enough as it is."

Raven took a deep breath, "Where is she. I want to meet her."

All of her personalities pointed in the same direction.

"That way."

"This way."

"Over here."

"You should see her decoration, yuck."

"I like them."

"You like everything."

Raven nodded and walk in the direction.

"Should we follow?"

"Of course we should."

"This outa be good."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

As Raven and her many personalities walked toward the new one the world around them began to change.

Trees sprouted up blooming with flowers.

Beautiful gardens appeared everywhere.

The sky turned blue and birds were flying.

And in the far back, on top of a grassy hill, the personality sat with a smile on her face.

Raven slowly walked up to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The personality got up and hugged her.

"You know who I am," it said, "you're just afraid to say it."

It then turned to the rest of the personalities.

"Ok everyone; grab a seat, the show's about to begin."

"Show? What show?"

"Oh I love shows!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Can I be in your show?"

"Who would want to be in this dumb show?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I've got to see this."

Raven looked confuse.

The new personality notices it.

"Don't worry. All will be explained. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy." It said.

Raven and the others sat down on the grassy hill.

In front of them a stage formed. On the stage a puppet, like the ones that the Puppet King had, looking like Raven walked on the stage.

_**Once upon a time there was a girl named Raven.  
She was born from a human mother, and a demon father**_

Two more puppets looking like her mother and father entered the stage.

_**The mother loved Raven with all her heart and tried desperately to protect her from her evil father.  
But the mother could not protect Raven from the evils of Trigon.**_

The Trigon puppet knocked down the mother puppet.

"No!"

"Mother!"

"I don't want to be reminded of this."

_**Raven escaped her old home and came to earth.  
On earth she met four wonderful people.**_

A Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy puppet appeared right next to the Raven one.

_**For the first time in Raven's life she felt friendship.  
It was a feeling that she never wanted to be without.**_

The five titan puppets move across the stage.

_**They went on many adventures together.  
Some good, some bad, and some that she wishes to not be mention.  
But Raven didn't care; as long as she was with her friends the adventures was always good.**_

Next, only the Beast Boy and Raven puppet were on stage.

_**Over time Raven started to have a feeling that was more than just friendship for a certain boy.**_

"WHAT!"

"I did not!"

"He never left me alone."

"Always with his stupid jokes."

"He never left my side."

"He always wanted to make me smile."

"He didn't see me as a demon, just a girl."

"I was so mean to him."

"No matter what I did he kept coming back."

_**Raven wanted to tell the boy how she felt but she was either too proud or too scared.  
So the boy never looked her way and eventually found another girl.**_

A Terra puppet drop in-between them.

"Boo!"

"That two face bitch!"

"He deserved better."

"Why did he pick her?"

"After the way I treated him any girl would have been better."

_**But the girl was not what she seemed and broke the boy's heart.**_

The Terra puppet leaves the stage and the Beast Boy's puppet head drops.

_**Raven got over the boy but still wanted to feel that same feeling again.  
Then one day she had her chance.**_

On stage a book appeared. Out of the book came a Malchior puppet.

"OH GOD! NOT HIM!"

"I hate him."

"Why did he trick me?"

"Get off the stage!"

_**A wizard trapped in a book promise Raven that same feeling.  
Raven, who simply wanting to feel it again, helped the wizard escaped the book.**_

The Malchior puppet turned into a dragon.

_**But the wizard, like the girl, was not was he seemed, and broke Raven's heart.**_

On stage the Raven puppet, with its head down, was alone. Then out of the corner the Beast Boy's puppet came.

_**The same boy who Raven had the feeling for came to her.  
"I'm sorry he broke your heart." He said.  
For he knew what Raven had been through.**_

"I remember that."

"That was so sweet."

"Why was he so nice?"

"Why didn't I tell him right then and there?"

The Raven puppet then hugged the Beast Boy Puppet.

_**It was that day that Raven remembered why she had that feeling for the boy in the first place.**_

The two puppets separated.

_**But once again Raven was too proud and too scared to tell him.  
So the feeling never blossomed.**_

The stage grew dark and out popped the Trigon puppet.

_**Eventually the day came when Raven's father found her.  
He wanted to use her to destroy earth.  
And with his terrible power killed Raven and sent her soul to the underworld.**_

The Trigon puppet grabbed the Raven puppet and carried her away.

_**All hope seemed lost.  
But one of Raven's friends refused to give up.**_

The Robin puppet walked onto the stage.

_**He ventured into the underworld, found Raven's soul, and brought it back to the land of the living.**_

The Robin puppet is carrying the Raven puppet.

"He risked everything."

"He never gave up."

"He went to hell and back for me…literally."

_**And with her return, Raven defeated her evil father.**_

The Raven puppet is striking down the Trigon puppet.

_**After the battle Raven turned to the boy that brought her back.  
And embrace him.**_

The Raven puppet is hugging the Robin puppet.

_**And in that moment Raven felt the same feeling that she wanted so much.**_

The Robin puppet lets go of the Raven puppet and walk towards a Starfire puppet.

_**But Raven could not tell this boy how she felt either.  
For his heart belong to another girl.  
And unlike the past ones this girl was exactly what she seemed.**_

"I can't hate her for that. No matter how much I want to."

"Why her? Why miss goody two shoes?"

"She's perfect for him."

"How could he ever want me when he has her?"

Now on stage is the Raven puppet with the Beast Boy on one side and the Robin on the other.

_**And now here we are.  
And Raven must choose which one to tell the feeling to.  
Should she tell it to the one that she wanted to tell it to first but was too proud and scared?  
Or should she tell it to the one who's heart belongs to another?  
Our story is not over.  
Only Raven can end it.  
And when she does I will be there.**_

As the curtain on the stage came to a close the personalities stood up and applauded.

"Bravo."

"Beautiful."

"Ok, it wasn't that bad."

The stage disappeared, and the unknown personality took a bow.

"So," she said as she looked Raven in the eye, "Do you know what I am now?"

Raven nodded.

It was love.

She was in love with Robin and Beast Boy and it scared her to death.


	18. You got sloppy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

"Put her down." Owl said to Steer.

Steer gently places the unconscious Black Widow on the bed in their hotel room.

"So what happen?" Owl asked as he started to work on the wound.

"The target got the drop on her." Steer answered.

Owl shook his head, "No one 'gets the drop on her' she got sloppy."

**Eel, Boa, and Barracuda**

The three saw their target. He wasn't hard to find. It was almost like he wanted to be found.

"Well," Eel said with surprise, "we know it not a costume."

"How the hell are we going to take 'that' down?" Boa said.

Barracuda look at their surroundings, and then turned to Boa.

"You first," she said to her.

"What?"

"You go in first."

Boa didn't even ask why. She just cracked her neck and walked forward.

There was a reason Barracuda wanted Boa to go in first.

Barracuda had spent almost all of her time in The Eight watching the other members fight.

She knew fast they could throw a punch, how fast they could run, how fast they could dodge, and how fast they could kill.

She knew it all right down to the milliseconds.

And through all of her observation Barracuda came to one conclusion about Boa.

She was, probably second only to Owl, the fastest one of The Eight.

**The hotel room**

Black Widow started to stir.

"She's waking up." Owl said, "Hold her down."

Steer put his big arms on Black Widow.

"Get off me!" she snarled.

"Just wait a second," Owl calmly said, "I can feel the bullet."

Black Widow winces in pain as Owl continue to dig into her shoulder.

"Steer," she manages to say, "left knee pocket. Shoot me up with it."

Steer open her left knee pocket and found a needle.

"Do it." She said.

After Steer injected the needle into Black Widow her face formed a smile and she stopped moving.

"There we go." She said with a smile.

"That stuff will eventually kill you." Owl said with a look of distaste.

Black Widow giggle, "You think I care?"

**Titans Tower's sick bay**

Beast Boy heard yelling and crashing coming from the living room.

"What's going on?" he thought.

He hit the call button but no one came.

"HEY!" he started to yell, "HEY! ANYONE? HELLO! WHAT GOING ON!"

He hit the call button again, still no response.

"Ok," he thought, "No one's coming."

He looked around the room and saw that there was a wheelchair in the corner.

"Alright," he said to himself, "how do I get there?"

He started to move his arms.

"Ok, no problem there."

He knew he couldn't walk yet so he didn't even bother trying to move his legs.

After thinking about what to do for a few minutes his eyes lit up.

"Duh," he said as he smacks himself in the forehead.

He transformed into a bird, flew to the wheelchair, and landed on it.

When he transformed back he had to catch his breath, it took a lot more out of him then he thought it would.

But now here he was sitting in the wheelchair.

"Alright," he said, "you da man, Beast Boy!"

**Jump city**

Atlas was in the edge of the city standing in the suburbs, waiting.

He knew about The Eight, he knew why they came, and he wanted to fight.

Ever since his humiliating defeat at the hands of Cyborg Atlas stayed low and upgraded himself.

Since Spike had left him he had been force to everything on his own. At first he hated it, but over time not only did he got use to it he got stronger because of it.

He no longer had to rely on an assistant, he could do everything himself.

And now he wanted nothing more in the world then to have a rematch with Cyborg.

He saw The Eight as nothing more than excellent training. After he beat them he would smash into Titans Tower and finish them too.

He saw a girl walk up to him calmly.

He laughed. This was it? This was the best The Eight could throw at him.

"What's so funny?" the girl asks.

"I know who you are." He said, "And I find it insulting that they think you can kill me."

The girl looks at Atlas from head to toe.

"Who beat you?" she asked.

Atlas eyes narrowed, "What did you say."

"I'm asking who beat you. Your body language is giving off an overkill of confidences. And only two kinds of people give that off; people who have never lost, and people who are trying to hide the fact that they lost. And I seriously doubt that you have never lost."

Atlas didn't answer; he just charged the girl at top speed and slammed his fist on top of her.

When he removed his fist all he saw was a hole in the street. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

"God, you're slow." A voice said behind him.

He turned to see the voice was another girl sitting on top of a car.

"I thought that at least you would have been faster than Steer. I should have brought a sundial." She continued.

Atlas charged the new girl and smashed his fist into the car.

But once again he missed.

"Over here big boy!" a new voice called out.

Atlas turned to see a third girl standing in the middle of the street.

"That right, come to mama." The girl taunted.

Atlas didn't run this time. He knew what they were up to.

They were testing his speed.

"Very clever." He thought.

This time he just walked towards the girl.

The girl took a few steps back keeping her distance.

"What's the matter?" he said, "Are you afraid?"

The girl just smiled.

"No, I just don't want to get wet."

The next thing Atlas heard was the sound of water spraying.

He turned to his side and saw that the first girl had knock off the top of a fire hydrant.

Water was now pouring down the streets and hitting Atlas's feet.

"Bye bye." The third girl said.

She then pulled out two Tasers from her pockets, set them to the highest setting, and threw them into the water.

The electrical shock hit Atlas like a train.

As he fell to the ground Eel, Boa, and Barracuda, met on top of a car protected by the electricity thanks to the rubber tires.

"Good work." Barracuda said.

"Thanks." Eel replied.

"That was pathetic." Boa said, "I thought he would have been more of a challenge."

Eel shrug her shoulders, "Oh well, you can't always get what you want."

When the girls figure it was safe, they jump down on the wet sidewalk.

"Sorry about your Tasers." Barracuda said.

"Don't worry about it, I have tons of those." Eel said with a smirk.

As the three girls walk away they hear a metal grinding sound behind them.

Atlas was getting back up and he was smiling.

"Not bad." He said, "Now it's my turn."

**The Hotel room**

"There we go." Owl said as he pulled out the bullet.

He then started to sew up the wound.

"So what happen?" Owl asked Black Widow.

Black Widow just looked away, "He got lucky."

Owl let out a deep breath, "I know you; he didn't get lucky. You got sloppy."

"I'm NOT sloppy!" Black Widow yelled.

Owl raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, then tell me how you got shot?"

"The target was in a car. I walk up to the car and pretended that I needed a ride. As soon as I was in the car I was going to kill him. But he shot at me before I could get in."

Owl nodded, "Ok, so how were you going to kill him?"

"By poison."

"With one of your darts?"

Black Widow nodded.

Owl glared at her, "Let me guess, you had the dart out in plain view instead of keeping it hidden until you got in the car."

Black Widow didn't say anything.

"I'm right am I?" Owl said as he finished sewing up he wound.

He then went to the other side and started to gently pull out the glass embedded in her other arm.

Black Widow grunted.

"You see what I'm saying. In our line of work there is no such thing as luck, only the sloppy and dead or the precise and living."

Black Widow just rolled her eyes. She could have cared less.

"STEER, COME IN!" Barracuda's voice came over the headset.

"What's wrong?" Steer asked.

"GET OVER HERE QUICK, AND BRING THE BIGGEST GUN YOU GOT!"


	19. Mine's bigger

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

Starfire was sitting against the wall in the hallway alone crying.

She was confused, scared, worried, angry, and doubtful, all of the things that she usually wasn't.

"Why was Robin angry?"

"Why did he want to be left alone?"

"Why did he yell at me?"

She wanted so desperately to know the answers.

"Starfire, come in." Cyborg's voice came over the communicator.

Starfire tried her best to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I am here Cyborg." She said into the communicator.

"Alright! About time." Cyborg said, "No one's answering their communicator. So wha-"

Cyborg notices something was wrong.

"Starfire…what happen."

Starfire did her best to hide her emotions, something that she was not very good at doing.

"We have encountered more victims of the assassins." She said.

Cyborg wasn't stupid; he knew it had to be more than that.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Starfire tried to put on the best face she could.

"It is Robin; I feel that he is..." Starfire fought back her tears, "I do not know Cyborg…I do not know anything."

"Well don't worry." He said, "I'm with Titan East and were on our way."

**Boa, Eel, and Barracuda**

The three were running down the streets of the suburbs.

It was 10:57 in the morning.

All the children were at school.

All the adults were at work.

And a big giant pissed of robot was after them.

"SPLIT UP!" Barracuda yelled.

Eel went left and jump a fence into a backyard.

Boa went right up to a house and knocked the door down.

Barracuda continued to run straight.

Atlas stopped in the middle of the street.

"Alright," he said, "you want to play that game."

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy, in his wheelchair, rolled into the tower's living room.

"Hey!" he called out, "what going on he-…WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO THE TV!"

He rolled up to the broken TV.

"No…this can't be happening." He said as he tried to put his arms around it. "Don't worry I'll fix you…well maybe Cyborg can fix you, but you'll be your old self again in no time."

"Get out." He heard a voice say.

Beast Boy turned his head and saw Robin sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"Dude, what happen?" he asked.

"I said get out." Robin's voice slowly got louder, "I want to be alone."

Beast Boy didn't flinch. He had been sitting in bed all day and now the TV was busted, he wanted some answers.

"Tell me what happen." Beast Boy demanded.

"I'm only going to say this once more. GET…OUT!"

"You get out," Beast Boy snaps back, "You have your own room. This is the living room. And right now I want to know what happen to the TV."

"Fine," Robin said, "I put my fist through it, just like I'm going to put my fist through you if you don't get out."

"You WHAT!" Beast Boy was so focus on the TV that he didn't even hear the threat Robin made.

"How…how could you…that was plasma." Beast Boy was now seeing red.

Robin got up, "You better leave, before you say something stupid and I do something that you're going to regret."

Beast Boy didn't even hear him.

"That was OUR TV!" Beast Boy continued, "Not one of your punching bags. Did you ever think about the rest of us instead of yourself?"

Robin snapped.

He knocked over Beast Boy's wheelchair, pounce on him, and grab him by the collar.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T THINK ABOUT THE REST OF YOU!" he yelled.

Robin raised his hand as if he was about to punch Beast Boy in the face, but before he could he saw Beast Boy's shaken look in his eyes.

"Beast Boy…I…" he said as he let him go and sat back on the couch, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Beast Boy sat up. For the first time ever he didn't have a witty remark.

**The Suburbs**

_Missile lock in 3…2…1 Fire._

Atlas fired every missile he had.

"Let's see them outrun this."

Boa saw the missile heading for the house she was in.

"Oh shit!"

She quickly headed for the back of the house as the explosion went off behind her. She felt the heat of the fire as she ran. The only thing going through her mind was "RUN RUN RUN!"

Before the fire got to her she managed to jump through a window into the backyard. The roar of the fire just misses her head as she hit the ground.

Eel saw another missile heading for her.

Luckily for her the backyard that she jumped into had a large old tree.

She managed to quickly run behind the tree causing the missile to hit it. The force of the explosion sent her flying to the ground dazing her. When she looked up the tree started to fall towards her. Thanks to her quick reflexes she managed to roll out of the way before the tree crush her.

Barracuda didn't even turned her head to look back. She knew what a missile sounded like. She also knew that she would have 1.2 seconds before it would hit her.

Quickly thinking she darted towards the sidewalk where some cars were parked. The missile hit the cars causing them to explode. The blast sent her flying onto the front lawn with a hard thump.

"Oww," she groans.

"Eel, Boa, sound off." She said into her headset.

"Still here."

"Alive, I think."

Barracuda let out a laugh, "Ok," she said, "We have to buy Steer some time."

Atlas saw Barracuda lying on the lawn.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." He said as he walked towards her.

Boa was now on another street looking for her two teammates.

"HEY JOE, DID YOU SEE THAT?" a man said behind her.

She turned to see a garbage truck with two men looking at her.

"Miss are you ok?" one of the men asked.

Boa didn't answer, she just walk up, punch one of the men out, and slammed the other man headfirst into the door.

Barracuda was trying to get up but the landing must have dislocated something.

As she fell back to the ground Atlas smiled.

"What's the matter?" he asks with a giggle, "Break something?"

His left hand then transformed into a cannon.

"One down, seven to go." He said as he pointed it at her.

HONK! HONK!

Atlas turn just in time to see a garbage truck slammed right into him.

But he was too strong and as the truck hit him he put his hands up to grab it. The truck went to a screeching halt.

"I'm getting very annoyed." He said as he tossed the truck like a toy sending it rolling over and over.

Barracuda watch helplessly as Boa crawled out of the truck.

"I guess you'll have to do." Atlas said as he fired.

The blast hit the truck causing it to explode. Even though Boa managed to get out in time the explosion sent her flying into a parked car knocking her out.

"BOA!" Barracuda yelled.

Eel was watching the whole thing, but without her Tasers she felt helpless.

"Eel, come in." Steer's voice came.

"Boy am I glad to hear you." She said.

"I'm in position, but I don't have a clear shot. Get him out in the open."

Atlas then turned to Barracuda.

"Now beg human." He commanded.

"Go to hell you Wizard of Oz reject."

"Have it your way." He said.

Before he could fire a rock hit him in the back of the head.

"HEY! OVER HERE YOU TIN CAN SACK OF CRAP!" Eel yelled.

Atlas turned around and fired his gun at her.

The blast took out the house behind Eel but miss her.

"That's a very big gun." Eel said, "But mine's bigger."

"I highly doubt that." He said as he fired another shot.

Eel manage to dodge that one to.

"Man, you are the worst shot ever." She taunted.

Atlas grunted and started to go after Eel.

But instead of running Eel stopped and turned around.

"Freeze." She said as she made a finger gun at Atlas.

Atlas laughed, "You Eight are hands down the biggest disappointment I have ever faced." He said as he raised his gun at her.

"Bang." Eel said with a smile.

BBBBOOOOOMMMMM!

A shot so loud that it shattered the window in every house rang out.

It hit Atlas with a force so big that it completely blew his head off.

As Atlas' body fell to the ground Eel blew on her finger 'gun'.

"Told you mine was bigger."


	20. Death and Birth Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight**

_Jessica counted the ticks on the clock in the office._

_Tick…tock…tick…tock._

_The office had one huge clock hanging above the door; it was one of the loudest clocks she had ever heard._

_It had been 143 seconds since she sat down and still no one had come in to check on her._

_The desk in front of her had her file on it. It was about an inch thick, and none of it was good news._

_She thought about making a run for it, but her arms and legs were handcuffed._

"Come on its time to go." Steer said as he picks up Barracuda.

"Damn," Eel said as she rubs her ears, "could your gun be any louder? I thought my ears were going to bleed."

Barracuda nodded, her ears were still ringing.

"You said to bring the biggest gun I got." Steer said with a smile.

_After 345 seconds the doctor finally entered the office._

"_Alright," he said as he sat down at his desk across form her and open the file, "Jessica Albee, do you know why you're here?"_

"_I was found guilty." She answered._

_The doctor shook his head._

"_Technically no, you were found innocent by reason of insanity."_

"_I'm handcuffed from head to toe," she said in a dry tone, "I don't call that innocent."_

"_Fair enough." He said as he sips his coffee, "Do you remember why you went to court in the first place."_

_She didn't answer._

_The doctor turned the pages in the file till he got to the police report._

"_You stab one of your classmates in the back with the scalpel use in biology class. When the teacher attempted to stop you, you gouge out his eye with the same scalpel. Luckily no one was killed or you would probably be in a jail or worse" he said as he pulled out a small blade and pointed to his head, "lobotomize."_

_Jessica continued to stay silent._

"_Why did you do it?" the doctor asked._

_Jessica raised her head, "Bitch took my watch."_

_The doctor nodded and scribble in his note book._

"_It says here that your mother died from a seizer. Is the watch all you have left of her?"_

_Jessica shook her head._

"_It says that your father has gone missing ever since your mother died. Is the watch from him?"_

_Jessica shook her head again, "I bought the watch a week before it happen."_

"_Then why stab someone over it?"_

"_I like the sound it makes."_

"_Explain."_

"_When I hear it tick I can tell a second passed without looking at it."_

"_So you like the sound of the watch's ticking?"_

"_No…I like to make sure that a second has passed."_

Steer carried Barracuda to an old pickup truck that had his huge gun in the back.

"Where did you get the truck?" Barracuda asked.

"Stole it," Steer said casually, "you seriously think I'm going to carry that thing around."

Barracuda was about to laugh when a thought hit her.

"Boa…where's Boa?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I got her." Eel said as she ran down the street to where Boa was laying.

As Steer placed her in the truck he gave her a little grin.

"Still think that my weapons are big, clumsy, unreliable, and take forever to put together?" he asked.

Barracuda just stared at him.

"You had to steal a truck just to move it…so yes."

Steer laugh, "Good point."

_The doctor turned on his tape recorder_

"_Patient Jessica Albee suffers from an interesting form of OCD. She must at all-time know was time it is. She becomes increasingly violent when she doesn't have a watch or a clock next to her. While this does form problems for the staff and other patents it does have its benefits. Because of her condition she is never late to anything whether it is group counseling, medication time, or mealtime. She even knows how long it takes me to walk up from my office to the bathroom."_

_The doctor made a grin._

"_She will be an excellent test subject."_

"What time is it?" Barracuda asked.

The four of them were snugged tightly in the truck driving back to the hotel with a tarp covering the back.

"What happen to your watch?" Eel asked.

"I broke it when I landed on the lawn." She replied.

Eel looked at her watch, "It is 11:37am."

"Thanks," she smile.

_Jessica looked at the front door, it was electronically locked, and the only way to open it was for the secretary to push a button at her desk. The secretary was in a lock room so there was no way a patient could push it. There were also two guards at the door who would give the signal to the secretary. When the door opens it would remain open for 3.8 seconds._

_Jessica then started a fight with another patient. It took the guards from the door 18 seconds to get up from their posts and stop the fight. It would have taken longer if she had been farther from the door._

_Jessica also notices that her doctor always came in on 5:30, on the dot._

Steer parked the car a few blocks away from the hotel.

"Ok, Eel you got Barracuda, I'll get Boa," He said, "and remember to act drunk."

The four of them walk into the lobby of the hotel. Boa was still passed out in Steers arms, while Barracuda had to lean against Eel.

"How many times do I have to tell you two?" Steer yelled, "No booze till AFTER five o'clock."

The hotel manager saw the four with a suspicious look.

"Sorry about this," Steer said to the man, "these two just don't know when to say 'when'."

The manager glared at them.

"Whhheens hhhhappy hour…*hic*?" Barracuda slurred.

The manager shook his head in disgust, "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir." Steer said as they headed for the elevator.

_Jessica looked at the clock._

_5:29_

_She had a rolled up piece of paper in her hand as she stood near the door but not too near that the guards would get suspicious._

_Twenty seconds before 5:30 she threw the piece of paper at a patient that she knew had violent tendencies._

_The paper hit the patient in the back of the head; the patient then lost it temper and punches the nearest person. A fight broke out._

_One of the guards left his post to stop the fight._

_At 5:30 the doctor appeared at the door._

_This time there was only one guard to signal the secretary._

_As the door open Jessica made a run for it._

_She quickly pushed the guard and doctor out of the way and managed to squeeze through the door before it closed._

_Now the hard part._

_Jessica had no idea what outside looked like, all she knew was that she could outrun the guards by 5 second._

_However she wasn't counting on there being a fence._

"_Dammit!" she yelled._

_She tried to climb the fence but in doing so wasted enough time for the guards to catch up with her._

_The dragged her to the ground, but she wasn't going back without a fight._

_She bit, scratch, kicked, and pretty much anything she could do._

"_Why did you run?" the doctor asked._

_Jessica didn't say anything._

_He then reach into his pocket and pulled out a needle._

"_Now this will calm you down, please hold still."_

_Somehow Jessica manages to free one of her arms, and __grabbed the blade form the doctor's pockets._

_He never stood a chance as she stabbed him in the head._

_As he fell to the ground the guards jump on her trying to restrain her._

_Right when it looked like they finally had her, a shot rang out and one of the guards fell to the ground._

_Before anyone could react a few more shots rang out and the rest of the guards fell._

_Jessica on the other hand was left untouched._

_She didn't try to finger out what happen she just jump the fence and headed for the road._

_After about 10 minutes of running Jessica fell on the side of the road exhausted._

"_Very impressive." a voice said._

_Jessica turned her head and saw a man walking towards her._

"_That doctor you kill was doing illegal lobotomies on some of the patients in there. A parent of one of the victims hired me to kill him."_

_Jessica was too out of breath to say anything._

_The man knelt down and helped her up._

"_I could use someone like you."_

As Barracuda and the rest exited the elevator she accidentally bumped into a bellboy.

"I'm sorry, miss…"

"Albee…Jessica Albee," she said.

"Ok, sorry miss Albee."

Barracuda smiled.

Jessica died the day she tried to escape that hospital.

And Barracuda was born when Owl help her escape.


	21. Say something

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight **

Jinx sat in a corner with her arms wrap around her legs silently wishing that today was just a bad dream.

She and Bumblebee had just finish laying down all of the dead HIVE students neatly in a row. They crossed all of their arms, made sure to close all of their eyes, and Bumblebee even said a little prayer for them.

Bumblebee wanted to say something to Jinx, but couldn't find the words. She herself had known most of the people here when she went undercover in HIVE. And even though they were villains who had fought against them in the past she couldn't help but feel sadness in her heart.

They may have been enemies but no one deserved to die like that.

**Aboveground**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Barracuda yelled at Owl in there hotel room.

"What do you mean?" Owl responded with a calm face.

"YOU SENT US AGAINST A TARGET THAT WE WERE IN NO WAY PREPARED FOR!"

Owl could see why Barracuda was upset. Boa was still unconscious and Barracuda herself had to lean up against the table just to stand up straight.

"Look," he said, "I had no idea that the target would be that strong."

"BULLSHIT! YOU KNEW THAT THAT KIND OF TARGET WOULD BE BEST SUITED FOR STEER OR WOLF!"

"Well Steer had to carry Black Widow here, and as you can see Wolf is nowhere to be found."

Barracuda wanted to slap Owl right across the face, but she knew how fast he was.

"Hey," Eel interrupted, "the targets been taking down and everyone's alive, so let's drop it."

Barracuda turned to Eel, "Oh BIG surprise here."

Eel's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Always taking his side." Barracuda said, "Hell, he could blow off your arm and you'd be the first to say 'its ok, it was an accident'."

Eel's nostrils flared, "Say that again."

"You two stop it!" Owl yelled, "Eel, she's right. I should have waited till we all regrouped instead of sending you three."

Owl turns to Barracuda and did a formal bow, "I'm sorry. I'm glad that the three of you made it back alive."

Barracuda slowly unclench her fists. She knew Owl was serious about the apology.

"Now shake hands." Owl told the two girls, "You are a team. Without one the other dies."

Eel reluctantly held out her hand, eventually Barracuda held out hers.

As the two shook hands the door to the hotel room flung open.

In walk Fox and Wolf with a scarf wrap around his face.

"Where have you been?" Owl demanded.

Wolf unwrap the scarf reviling his metal skull, "Take a guess."

The room became very quiet. This wasn't the first time Wolf had his skin blown off, and everyone in the room knew how much he hated it when anyone pointed out the truth.

Eel on the other hand couldn't help herself.

"You look beautiful, Wolf." She said with a smile.

"YOU'RE F#$ING DEAD BITCH!" he yelled.

Before Wolf could charge Eel a long blade came to his throat.

"Are you done?" Owl said as he pushes the blade into Wolf's metal neck.

Wolf stood there speechless; he didn't even see Owl draw his sword.

"Sit down." Owl commanded.

The rest of the Eight held their breath, when Owl drew his sword it meant one thing.

You **BETTER** listen to him.

Wolf grumbled under his breath, but even he knew better then to cross Owl when he had his sword out.

As Wolf sat down Owl turned to Eel, "Apologize," he said.

"What?" Eel said in a shock tone.

"Apologize," Owl said again, "Now."

Eel couldn't even look Owl in the eye.

"Wolf," she said as she stared at the floor, "I'm sorry."

As Owl sheath his sword he walked up to the window.

"We're going to take a break tomorrow." He said.

The Eight looked at him.

"Black Widow and Boa are unable to fight, Barracuda is injured, and Wolf…needs to take care of something. We have already taken out eight targets in two days. So we are way ahead of schedule. I feel that a break is what we need before the stress tears us apart. Any objections?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Now pack up and get ready to move. We're going to a different hotel."

**Underground**

"Oooohhhh." Kid Flash groaned as he woke up with a huge headache.

As he managed to stand up he realized that he was alone in the huge room.

"Where did everyone go?" he said as he staggered around.

"HEY!" he yelled, "JINX! BUMBLEBEE! WERE DID YOU GO?"

Bumblebee walked up through the secret door.

"Oh, I guess we forgot about you." She said as she walks up to him, "Sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it." He said as he leaned on her shoulder for support.

"So, how are you feeling?' she asked.

Kid Flash let out a little laugh, "I thought I'd never say it, but my feet are killing me."

As they walk to the door Bumblebee told him about what her and Jinx saw.

"Damn…how's she taking it?" he asked.

"Not good," she answered, "at least the computer in the room works. Maybe I can hack the security cameras and find out what happen."

As the two walk down the stairs Bumblebee turns to Kid Flash.

"Look…you should say something."

"What do you want me to say?'

"I…I don't know." She said with an uncertain tone, "Say anything. Tell her that we're going to find the ones who did this, or that everything will be alright. She needs it."

Kid Flash nodded his head.

When the two entered the room Kid Flash let go of Bumblebee.

He then limped up to Jinx who was still sitting on the floor in the corner and without saying a word knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

Jinx let out a sob that filled the entire room.

Kid Flash didn't say anything; he just continued to hold her.

Some things were best left unsaid.


	22. Opening video…please wait

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight **

**(I don't speak Spanish so I've been using an electronic translator for Mas Y Menos. If anyone speaks Spanish and the translation is off please accept my apology and tell me so I don't continue to look like a bigger idiot then I already am.)**

Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad were in the T-car driving towards jump city with Mas Y Menos running in the front.

"Thanks for helping us." Cyborg said.

"Hey what are friends for." Aqualad, who was riding shotgun, said.

"So what's the game plan?" Speedy, who was sitting in the back, asked.

Cyborg shrugs his shoulders because in all honesty he didn't have one. Mostly because Robin was one who usually came up with the plans.

But after that call with Starfire, Cyborg felt he might have to step in.

"How 'bout this?' Aqualad intervene, "You said that assassins had been targeting villains, right?"

Cyborg nodded.

"So," he continued, "let's try to gather as many villains as we can to the Tower offering protection."

Speedy rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."

Aqualad turn his head, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well," Speedy said as he sat up straight, "let me count the ways. First, how do you plan on 'gathering' them? 'Hey come on over, we got pizza!' Second, what makes you think that after all of the history we've had with them there going to just forgive and forget? And third, do you really trust ANY villain enough to let in the Tower and expect them to behave?"

Aqualad turn his head back, Speedy did make a good point.

"I say let's go for it." Cyborg said.

"What!" Speedy said in a shock tone.

"Think about it." Cyborg said, "If there really is a group of assassins that are targeting only villains then I'm pretty sure every villain in Jump City knows about it and is running scared. Now I may not be an expert in bad guy phycology but I believe that the need to stay alive is reason enough to 'forgive and forget'."

Speedy shook his head, "You've got to be kidding me; they'll backstab us the first chance they get."

Cyborg simply nodded his head, "That's a risk we'll have to take."

Speedy folded his arms and made a grunt, "Alright…I'm in, but for the record I don't like this one bit."

"Your complaint is duly recorded." Aqualad smiled, "Ok, now the fun part. How are we going to gather all the villains that are left?"

Cyborg had no clue.

"Why not use Jinx?" Speedy said, "She used to be one of them. Maybe she has a number to a secret hideout or something."

Cyborg shook his head, "I don't thinks so. She hasn't been with them in…" a sudden thought came to him, "wait a minute…you don't think?"

All three of them went wide eye as they all thought the same thing.

Cyborg quickly grabbed his communicator.

"Titans Tower, come in!"

No answer.

"Dammit!" Cyborg yelled. Now was not the time for this.

"Mas Y Menos come in."

"Estamos escuchando amigo Cyborg." The two said.

"Get to the tower as fast as you can! Tell them that Jinx might be a target!"

**Titans Tower**

Raven was in her room staring at her door.

The joinery into her mind had answer one question but left tons more.

She couldn't go out there. If she did she couldn't look at Robin, Beast Boy, or even Starfire the same way again.

Yet part of her wanted to go out, march up to one of them, and tell them everything.

And she couldn't even comprehend the conflicting emotions on who to tell it to.

If she told Robin he would probably politely say in a shock tone that he wasn't interested, but there was no doubt that Starfire would find out, which would ruin the great friendship she had with her.

If she told Beast Boy he would probably freak out and tell her to get the hell away from him, and there was no way that she could take that kind of rejection.

So Raven just stood there, looking at her door, and wishing that love was simple.

But we know that it never is.

**Underground**

Bumblebee was typing on the only computer in the Brain's secret office. There were tons of encrypted codes, brutal firewalls, and complex security blockers.

"Child's play." She smiled.

_Access granted._ The computer screen said.

"Piece o' cake."

She looked up from the screen to Jinx and Kid Flash, who were still sitting on the floor.

"Hey! I'm in!" she yelled.

Kid Flash did his best to put on a smile for Jinx.

"You hear that?" he said to her with a hopeful tone.

Jinx didn't say a word.

Bumblebee turned back to the computer screen.'

_Access security video feedback._ She type in

_Security video feedback activated…type in time and day to view._

Bumblebee type in yesterday's date.

_Opening video…please wait._

Bumblebee's hands started to shake; did she really want to see all of HIVE members die?

_Video open…press play._

When the video open she notice it was nothing more than 24 hours of the HIVE members lying on the ground dead.

"Ok," she thought, "so they had been dead for more than a day."

She then type in two days ago.

_Opening video…please wait._

Once more it was nothing but the HIVE members lying on the ground.

"How long have they been dead?" she asked herself.

The bodies didn't look like they had stared to decay yet so it couldn't be that long ago, but then again they were lock up in a sterile room with no chance of air getting in. That could have delayed it.

She type in a week ago.

_Opening video…please wait._

God she was starting to hate that text.

A video with Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and many HIVE students talking pop up.

"Bingo." She said as she turned up the volume.

"Screw the brain! He drop the ball n' left us out to dry." Billy Numerous yelled.

The rest of the student nodded.

"So I says let's take 'is munny."

Kyd Wykkyd sat down on the same chair that Bumblebee was sitting in and started to type on the computer.

"Access denied." She heard.

"I thought you told me you was good at this." Billy Numerous said.

Kyd Wykkyd didn't respond, he just continued to type.

This went on for a while, Kyd Wykkyd would fail to hack in and Billy would nag him.

Bumblebee fast forward a little until she notice that everyone's face stop looking at the computer screen and had their heads turned to the door.

"What ah you doing here?" Billy snarled.

Bumblebee couldn't see who he was talking to; the angle of the camera couldn't catch it.

"What's da matter? Cat got ur tongue?" Billy said.

She heard the door shut.

_Unauthorized entry…systems engage._

The HIVE students looked startled.

"GET 'EM!" Billy yelled.

But it was too late.

The room started to fill with gas.

Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kid Flash could hear them choking.

"I don't want to hear this!" Jinx yelled as she got up from the floor and ran out the door.

"Don't worry," Kid Flash said as he got up, "I'll get her."

As Kid Flash left the room, Bumblebee could see a figure walk to the computer.

But the gas was too thick and she was pretty sure he or she was wearing a gas mask to get a good look at their face.

The figure sat down at the computer and type for a few minutes, then got up and left.

_Ventilation activated._

Bumblebee turned off the video.

"What were they after?" she ask herself.

She sat at the computer thinking for a bit before an idea entered her head.

_Request last action_. She type.

The computer screen went blank for a second then a huge list appeared.

_Account #1587158 $6,978,300 withdraw_

_Account #8953678 $13,845,900 withdraw_

_Account#9974256 $90,854,100 withdraw_

_Account# 8895444 $100,345,089 withdraw_

The list went on and on.

Bumblebee mouth drop when she saw the total.

_Total: $3,987,401,842,121_

Before she closed the list she notice there was one more line.

_Deposit $20,000,000,000 in Account #8._


	23. Eight Rooms

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight**

**(Hello everyone. I have a special announcement. On my profile page there is a poll on who is your favorite member of The Eight. The one that wins when the story is over will get a special chapter center around him\her. The chapter will be posted when this story is done. And don't worry this story will be finish. I already have the last chapter written out, now I just need to finish all the ones in-between.)**

Boa woke up with a bandage on her head and a splitting headache. As she looked around she notices that she was in a different hotel room. Instead of it being one of the fancy suites that they usually stayed in it was one of those simple ones with just two twin beds.

"Boa awake? Fox is happy."

Boa turned her head and saw Fox sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"New hotel. Owl said Eight should not stay in same place." Fox said with a grin.

"Where's everyone else?"

"In other rooms. Fight broke out. Owl said it would be better this way."

Boa didn't care enough to ask what the fight was about.

"Would Boa like water?" Fox asked, "Owl said that Boa is Fox's roommate. Fox must take care of roommate."

Boa was not about to be babied, especially not by Fox.

"I'll get it myself." She said.

Boa slowly got up from the bed and tried to walk to the sink in the bathroom, but as soon as she stood up the room started to spin.

Before she fell Fox caught her.

"Fox help Boa."

"I don't need help Fox." She snapped.

But Fox did not listen as he carried her to the bathroom sink.

"Boa is Fox's roommate…Fox help roommate."

Boa gave up. She knew that once Fox set his mind to something it was pointless to argue.

As she splashes the cool water on her face she asked if the target had been taken out.

"Yes. Eel said Steer blew targets head off."

Boa didn't say anything.

"I was useless." She thought to herself.

**Second Room**

Cyborg, Aqualad, and Speedy got out of the T-car in the garage of Titans Tower.

"I hate long drives." Aqualad said as he stretches out.

"Why," Speedy ask, "to long out of water?"

"Yup, so excuse me while I go take a dip in the ocean."

Cyborg, however, wasn't listening. He just notices that Beast Boy was in a wheelchair watching the small TV that he had on his workbench.

"Hey," he asked, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

Beast Boy didn't turn his head or even bother to say hi to Speedy or Aqualad.

"This is the only place with a working TV."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, I'll take you to the living room. Its warmer, has a bigger TV, and a kitchen with food in it."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I don't want to go in the living room right now."

Cyborg was now officially weirded out.

"Ok…do you want me to bring you anything?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

Cyborg knew that whatever happened while he was gone must have been big

**Third Room**

Barracuda lay on the bed constantly looking at the clock.

She hated digital clocks; they didn't have the soothing ticking sound that she loved so much.

4:49 P.M.

"Where was Steer?" she thought, "He said he be back in a few minutes."

Barracuda was getting agitated as she looks at the clock again.

Still 4:49 P.M.

"Dammit! Where the hell are you?"

Her pulse started to go up, she was starting to sweat, and she couldn't get up from the bed because her left leg was killing her.

She looked at the clock again.

4:50 P.M

"I'm going to kill Steer! Slow and painful!" Her mind raced, "I'm going to enjoy twisting the blade till he cries out for mercy…and I'm not going to give it to him!"

The door open and in walked Steer.

"Here you go." He said as he tosses a new watch on her bed.

She quickly picks it up and places it against her ear.

It gave off the most beautiful ticking sound she ever heard.

Her pulse slowed as she set it to the correct time.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Sorry it took a while, I had to go across the street just to find a store."

"Don't worry." She said, as she placed it on her arm, "I didn't even notice."

**Fourth Room**

Starfire sat in her room looking at the pictures of her and Robin over the years. She desperately tried to stop crying.

Silkie knew something was wrong as he crawled up to her and nuzzled her leg.

Starfire made a little smile as she pick him up.

"Do not worry Silkie." She said as she held him in his arms, "I am not mad at you. But Robin is mad at me. He is mad because I could not help him against these assassins. I am useless."

Silkie stared into her eyes with the cutest face he could do.

A small smile appeared on her face.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Starfire got up and open her door.

Mas Y Menos stood at her door way with flowers in their hands.

"Estas son para ti hermosa estrella." They said as they handed them out.

Starfire smile got a little bigger. Ever since they came to the tower all they've been trying to do was to cheer her up.

She knelt down and hugged them both.

"Thank you my fast little friends."

**Fifth Room**

Wolf was in the bathroom melting down a few items that he brought in.

Making a new face was slow tedious work but he had it down to a science.

He had changed his face so many times that he couldn't even remember what he looked like originally. Part of him regretted that, and part of him didn't give a damn.

Black Widow meanwhile was watching the 5 o'clock news with glee.

"_**We now bring you our top story. The bodies of Dr. Light, Control Freak, Atlas, Mad Mod, and Ding Dong Daddy were found scattered across the city in the early morning. This combined with the deaths of Johnny Rancid, Mumbo Jumbo, and Adonis make the death toll up to eight. You may remember these names as they are all self-proclaimed super villains who in the past have battled the Teen Titans. Now one question remains. Are the deaths related and if so are the Teen Titans behind it. We now go to the streets for people who claimed to witness the deaths."**_

Black Widow laughed. She loved it when their work made the news. It wasn't the feeling of fame that she loved. It was the fact that the reporters never got it right.

"_**Then out of nowhere a knife shoots out an-"**_

"_**This crazy girl was on top of the car-"**_

"_**She said he was her grandpa-"**_

"_**I didn't even see the punch-"**_

"_**I'm telling you it was a freaking robot man!"**_

It made her feel like only she knew what was really going on in the world.

**Sixth Room**

Raven was meditating in her room.

It was the only thing she could do to keep her new emotion from blowing up the entire tower.

During her meditation she came to one conclusion.

She would not tell Robin or Beast Boy till after this situation with the assassins was resolved. That way it wouldn't cause any unnecessary problems while dealing with these deadly enemies.

Now she was feeling a little guilty because part of her didn't want the situation to be resolved.

"You have to say it sometime." She told herself, "It's only going to get worse if you keep it bottled in."

She couldn't believe she thought that.

She had been bottling in her emotions all her life but this new one, love, was stronger than all of her past ones combined. There was no way she could bottle this one without something exploding.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hey Rae, its Cyborg," his voice said, "I've got Titans East with me and were going to have a meeting."

"Give me a minute." She said, "I need to finish here."

**Seventh Room**

Eel couldn't believe her luck.

Because of her argument with Wolf she didn't have to share a room with him, Fox insisted that he take care of Boa, and Steer was the only one who Barracuda wanted to talk to right now. All of which meant one thing, that she and Owl would be sharing a room.

It couldn't get any better than this.

As Owl walk back into the room and sat on his bed Eel did her best to make the most of it.

"Should we order room service?" she asked.

Owl shook his head.

Eel wanted to start up small talk but had no idea what to say.

"Eel," Owl said.

Eel perk up. "What is it?"

"What do you think of this job?" he asked.

Eel froze, "Ummm, you mean do I like what we do?"

"No," he said, "this job. This twenty targets twenty days one."

Eel never really thought about it, the only thing she knew was that after it was done they would be twenty billion dollars richer.

"It's no different from the past ones we've had. Only we get paid a lot more." She answered.

"True." He said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Something about this I don't like."

"And what don't you like?" a third voice said.

Eel and Owl turn their heads and saw the man with the briefcase.

"I don't like the fact that our employer is using a hologram to monitor us." Owl said.

The man smiled, "He just wants to make sure you're doing your job. He is spending a lot of money on you."

Owl got up from his bed.

"I want to see him. Face to face." He said.

"I'm sorry, but that is out of the question."

"Why?"

"I believe one of the requirements for the job was no questions. And you are asking a question."

Owl glared at the man.

"Now eight in two days is a decent start. Will you be able to finish the other twelve?"

Owl nodded.

"Good. We hate to see all that hard work your team put in go to waste."

**Eighth Room**

Cyborg enters the living room alone. He told everyone else to wait outside.

"What the hell happened?" he asks Robin.

Robin was still sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"More villains were killed." He said with a shrug.

"Don't bullshit me." Cyborg said with a stern tone, "Beast Boy's a mess, Starfire can't stop crying, and Raven's been stuck in her room almost all day. Not to mention that the living room looks like a tornado hit."

He marches up right to Robin's face.

"So I'm going to ask again. WHAT…THE…HELL…HAPPENED?"

Robin met his glaze. "You wouldn't understand."

Cyborg then slapped Robin across the face and grabs him by the collar.

"Listen here, boy wonder, in case you haven't noticed you've been acting like a real asshole that's tearing this team apart! Now get your shit together or do I have to slap the hell out of you again!"

Robin snapped out of his daze.

"…thanks, I needed that." He said, "Sorry about the TV."

Cyborg let go of Robin's shirt.

"Don't apologize to me." He said.

As Cyborg was about to walk out of the living room Robin grabs him by the shoulder.

"Hey Cy, do you think we should keep the truce?" he asked.

"Hell no, you can't have people like that running around."

"But what if one of us gets killed?"

Cyborg turned to Robin, "We all know that this is part of the job man. And if it does come down to that," he held out his hand, "then it has been a pleasure working with you."

As Cyborg left the room Robin stood there with shame.

He did not deserve to be leader.

He did not deserve to have such great friends.

And they did not deserve to have been treated like that by him.

He was going to stop the assassins and do whatever it took to protect his team.

Even if it killed him.


	24. Take me away

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight**

Gizmo glances around the corner of a building.

"See anyone?" he asked.

"Nope," See More answers over his communicator, "all clear."

Gizmo and Mammoth walk up from their corner onto the sidewalk of an empty construction yard.

"So where do you want to meet?" Gizmo asked.

"Keep going straight then take a right at the 4 way. We'll be in the third trailer." See More said.

Gizmo and Mammoth quickly ran to the trailer while constantly looking over their shoulders.

When they got to the trailer See More open the door and motion them in.

"Don't worry, no one's here." He said, "Now get in."

Gizmo and Mammoth ran into the trailer and quickly close the door.

"Paranoid?" Privet Hive asked as the all four of them sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh shut up moron." Gizmo said, "You would be too if you had to walk through half the city to get here."

"Don't worry." Privet Hive said, "See More did a full scan of the area. No one's within 300 yards of the place."

"300 yards isn't very far to a sniper." Gizmo said with a nervous look.

"Well it's far enough for me." said Privet Hive with a confident tone.

For a few seconds the four just sat there looking at one another.

"Alright," See More said breaking the silence, "We're all here. So what's the plan?"

Privet Hive spoke first.

"I still say we get out of here. "

Gizmo shook his head, "And I still say they will find us."

"We could hide." See More spoke, "We'll find a good spot and I'll be able to tell if someone's getting too close, giving us enough time to move."

"It would buy us days, maybe," Gizmo said, "but they'll still fine us. You have to understand that they're trained for that."

"I say we fight 'em." Mammoth said, "If we're going down, might as well go down swinging."

"Idiot!" Gizmo yelled, "There are eight of them and four of us. We'll be annihilated."

"Well then what's your plan Mr. Smarty pants?" See More asked.

Gizmo looked at the three of them, "We're going to have to kill the one who hired them."

"Oh is that all?" See More ask mockingly.

"Listen to me, crap for brains," Gizmo said, "the only reason The Eight are here is because someone is paying them. Without a paycheck they'll simply get up and go."

"You seriously think that." Privet Hive asked.

Gizmo nodded. "They're professionals; they only do this for money."

The three look at Gizmo then nodded their heads.

"Alright," Privet Hive said, "So who do you think it is?"

"Think about it." Gizmo started, "All of the ones who were killed so far were…let's just say people like us."

The three nodded.

"The incident a week ago left the Brotherhood dead broke so it couldn't be the Brain or any of his right hands."

"Go on." See More said.

"It couldn't be Brother Blood because that quadriplegic hasn't been able to even leave his prison cell."

Even to Mammoth, that made sense.

"It couldn't be Slade because he doesn't need the money, he already has it. And I know he has nothing to do with The Eight."

"Why not?" Private Hive asked.

"If it was him The Eight wouldn't be after us, they would be after the Titans."

The three went wide eye.

"Which means one thing," Gizmo took a deep breath, "it has to be a Titan."

**Underground**

Bumblebee finished downloading all of the security video footage on her flash drive.

"Alright," she said, "maybe we can find out who that was back at the tower."

As she walks out of the Brain's office she took one last look at the dead HIVE students.

"Don't worry, we'll find the son of a bitch who did this." She said to them.

As she walks up the steps she could hear Jinx talking to Kid Flash.

"Take me away," Jinx said, "anywhere, as long as it's far from here."

Kid Flash limp towards her and tried to put on a smile for her, "Sorry, but that shock took a lot out of me. Give me a day or two."

Jinx slapped him, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU'RE KID FLASH! THE FASTEST BOY IN THE WORLD!" Tears fill her eyes, "Please…take me away."

"I will," he said and as much as it hurt him to say it, "but I can't right now."

Jinx started to hit him.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled.

"I'm not."

"You could go anywhere in the world!"

"I can't right now."

"You're not even trying!"

Jinx fell to the floor crying.

As Kid Flash help her up she wrap her arms around him.

"Sorry…I didn't mean t-"

He put his finger on her lips.

"It's ok." He said as he started to wipe her tears away.

He then turned to Bumblebee.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Bumblebee nodded then pointed to one of the vehicles left in the base.

"Wana take it for a spin?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, "I was getting tired of walking."

The three got in to what look like a hovercraft.

"You know how to drive this thing." Kid Flash asked.

"Sure…how hard could it be?" Bumblebee said with a shrug.

The craft gave a loud hum as it came to life.

"So how are we going get this out of here?" she asked.

Kid Flash looked at the control panel and presses a button.

Overhead a large door opened into a tunnel.

Bumblebee turned to him with an impress face.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Simple, it was flashing."

"What! What if that was the rocket launcher, you idiot?"

"Impossible, the rocket launcher is always on the left side of the driver."

"And you would know this how?"

"TV."

"TV…TV!" Bumblebee wanted to slap the hell out of him.

"Stop it." Jinx said, "Let's just go."

"Sure," Bumblebee said with a concern face.

As the craft flew through the tunnel Jinx whispered into Kid Flash's ear.

"I'm sorry."

Kid Flash smiled and whispered back into her ear.

"I told you its ok. Don't worry about it."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Why not?"

She then kissed him on the mouth.

"Thank you."

"Hold on everyone!" Bumblebee yelled as the craft reach the surface.

Another door open atomically and before they knew it they were outside in the hills of Jump City.

"Oh how I miss you fresh air." She said as she pulled out her communicator.

"Titans Tower, come in."

"…Bumblebee? Is that you?" Cyborg's voice came in.

"Hey Sparky, how's it going?" she said.

"Is Jinx with you?" he asked.

Bumblebee was a little surprise.

"Old flames die hard." She thought.

"Yeah she's with us, look something big went down-"

"Get over here as fast as you can!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wait…what's going on?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just get over here now! And make sure that Jinx stays out of sight!"


	25. Preparing for war

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

It was 7:02 P.M. in Jump City and the sun was finally going down.

It had been a long day.

As darkness slowly engulf the city three different teams prepared for war.

One for money.

One for justice.

One for survival.

**Money**

Owl had called one last meeting before he called it a day.

He knew that his team wasn't in the best of moods right now, but he felt that he should make it clear what the plan was for the next few days before they all went in their separated rooms.

"Alright," he said as all eight of them crowded in one of their rooms, "just so we're clear. I don't want any of you going after any targets for the next two days."

The Eight nodded their heads.

"If you go out tomorrow and see a target you are to report it, but do not engage. I want you all to keep a low profile. If you go to the movies stay quiet. If you go to a restaurant don't look the waiter in the eye or cause a scene. If you go to a club or bar behave yourselves and don't start a fight. If you just want to walk around the city keep your head low and don't talk to anyone. Are we clear?"

Everyone agreed.

"Good," Owl said with approval, "now are there any questions before we call it a day?"

Wolf raised his hand.

"What is it, Wolf?"

Wolf's robotic face gave off a smile.

"I think it's about time we talk about the pay." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Owl asked.

"Well," Wolf said, "Twenty billion dollars is a lot of money, how are we going to split that up?"

The rest of the eight's eyes started to go wide.

It was a topic that they never addressed.

"We are a team," Owl said, "so the money will be split evenly. Twenty billion among eight people is 2.5 billion."

Wolf shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't think that's fair." He said bluntly.

Owl's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

Wolf smiled as he pointed to Barracuda, Black Widow, and Boa.

"These three are injured," he said, "they probably won't be able to fight for the rest of the job, while the rest of us will be out there risking our necks."

Barracuda tried to get up "You little sh-"

"Sit down!" Owl said forcefully.

Barracuda glared at Wolf as she sat back down.

"Ok Wolf," Owl said, "How would you split the money?"

Wolf turned to the rest of the Eight with a smile.

"Our employer said one billion per target, so for every kill you get, you get that one billion."

Owl shook his head, "No, that would cause unnecessary competition."

Wolf looks at Owl with a grin, "And what's wrong with a little friendly competition?"

Owl could see that Wolf was trying to manipulate the situation and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Look," Owl said while looking Wolf in the eye, "we work as a team not as individuals; therefore we will be paid like a team."

Wolf met Owl's glaze, "This coming from someone who has yet to kill a target."

Owl didn't wavier at Wolf's remark, "Neither have you."

Wolf shrugs his shoulders.

"Just wait." He said.

Owl turned his head away from Wolf and looked at the rest of his team.

"Any more questions?" he asked.

"We should put it to a vote." Wolf interrupted.

Owl glared back at Wolf.

"Fine then." He said, "All in favor of splitting the money evenly."

Eel, Steer, Fox, Owl, Boa, and Barracuda raised their hands.

"All in favor of splitting the money by how many targets you kill."

Only Wolf and Black Widow raised their hands.

"Then its settled," Owl said, "we will spit the money evenly. Anything else?"

No one said anything.

As The Eight split up to their rooms Wolf smiled.

He may have lost this battle with Owl but his foot was in the door.

Now all he had to do was to make the opening wider.

**Justice**

The Titans gathered up in the training room since the living room was still a wreck.

Only Robin and Jinx weren't present.

"Should we not wait for Robin?" Starfire asked as they started to sit down on the chairs that Cyborg brought out.

"Don't worry;" Cyborg said in a calm tone, "he'll come around eventually."

He then turned to Kid Flash.

"So how's Jinx doing?"

Kid Flash let out a sigh, "Give her some time. She's been though a lot."

The Titans nodded as the meeting started.

"Alright," Bumblebee said, "Just so I'm up to speed here, assassins are bumping off villains, and you think that Jinx might be next because she was a villain."

Cyborg nodded.

Bumblebee shook her head, "Great, as if she didn't already have enough on her mind."

"Hey don't worry," Cyborg reassured her, "she's one of us now. And we're not letting those bastards get near her."

"You're damn right we're not." Kid Flash said.

The rest of the Titans nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Cyborg continued, "So here's the plan."

All of the Titans had their eyes on him.

"Patrolling the city is pointless. It's too big with too many places to hide. And these are people who know how to stay out of sight."

Everyone agreed.

"The best way to beat these guys is to make them come to us. That way it will be on our turf under our terms. In order to do that were going to have to bring all of the villains that are left here, in Titans Tower."

"WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"That's just what I said." Speedy said as he raised his hands up.

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy, "Look I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to lure them here. Besides we can't just let someone get killed just because we don't like 'em."

Beast Boy leans back in his wheelchair, "Fine…but I'm not sharing a room, ok?"

Cyborg then turned to Raven and Starfire, "What do you two think?"

"Our job is to protect." Starfire said, "I am for this plan and unlike Beast Boy I am willing to share my room."

Raven stared at the floor for a second before answering.

"Every time we have fought," she finally said, "I can feel what emotions our opponents are feeling. It's mostly greed or hatred, but yesterday at the mall when we fought those two…I felt joy. They enjoy killing people. They have to be stopped."

Cyborg nodded, "So we're all agreed on the plan?"

No one objected.

"Good," he said, "now comes the hard part, gathering all the villains. Any ideas?"

"I'm pretty sure Jinx could get ahold of some of them." Kid Flash said, "But now wouldn't be a good time to ask her."

Mas Y Menos raised their hands, "Nos encontramos con los villanos."

"What did they say?" Beast Boy asked.

"They'll go find them for us." Aqualad said.

"You speak Spanish?"

Aqualad smiled, "I live with them. You have any idea how hard it would be if I didn't?"

Cyborg grinned, "Perfect, those two are fast enough to cover the entire city in less than a day."

Kid Flash raised his hand, "Hey what about me?"

"Oh put your hand down." Bumblebee groaned, "You can't even walk straight."

"Hey, give me a day or two and I'll run circles around those guys."

"You're forgetting one thing." A voice came from the back.

They all turn and saw Robin standing at the doorway.

"We're going to have to beef up the security system in the tower. Their leader was able to easily sneak in and out without leaving a trace. And if they find out that we're protecting their targets then you can bet they're going to try to bash in here like a battering ram." He said as he walked in.

"Glad you could join us." Cyborg said.

Robin turned to Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

"Look…sorry I've been such…"

"Jerk, asshole, TV wrecker?" Beast Boy said.

"How about all of the above?" Robin said, "None of you deserve me as your leader."

Starfire got up and hugged him.

"Oh Robin, I forgive you." She said.

Raven got up and managed to stop herself form hugging Robin as well, instead she held out her hand.

"Don't worry about it. Were all under a lot stress right now." She said as she shook his hand.

Beast Boy sat still with his arms folded, "The TV's still broke."

Robin smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess that means we'll have to get a new one. How about one of those new 3D HDTV ones?"

Beast Boy eyes glowed, "Seriously?"

Robin nodded.

"Well why didn't you say so?" he said as he rolled up to him, "Apology accepted."

Cyborg smiled, "Well now that that's over with we need to-"

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! The security system on the tower went off.

"What's going on?'

"Someone's on the island that's not a Titan."

**Survival**

"This is hands down the dumbest idea you have ever come up with." See More said as the four of them landed on the island.

"Shut up idiot!" Gizmo said as he turns to Mammoth, "Make sure you hold that flag up high."

"Why do I have to be the one to carry this?" Mammoth said as he held up a white flag.

"Because you're the tallest, nitwit."

"Explain to me again why we're here." Privet Hive said to Gizmo.

Gizmo let out a deep breath.

"Because I'm sure that one of the Titans hired The Eight and I'm pretty sure that the rest of them have no clue about it. Now once we're in act like their friends. Once we find out which one it is we kill him or her and make a break for it."

"What if they're all in on it? Didn't you ever think of that? Or is your head so far up your ass for you to even remotely have that thought in you 'genius' brain of yours?" See More snapped.

Gizmo lost his temper and tackled See More to the ground.

"Say that again asshole!" Gizmo yelled as he punches See More in the face.

As Private Hive and Mammoth pulled the two apart the main door to the tower open.

The Titans stared at them as Mammoth held up the flag.

"Um…can we bunk with you?" he nervously asked.

Aqualad let out a laugh.

"Well that was easy." He said.

As the Titans led the villains into the tower Gizmo glanced at all of them.

"One of them has to be the employer." He thought, "But which one."

Gizmo knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it was still better than facing The Eight alone.

And who knows, if they're lucky maybe a titan or two would get caught in the crossfire.


	26. The enemy of my enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

Brother Blood lay on his bed unable to stare at the ceiling.

He was unable to see the ceiling because his eyes were covered.

And he was unable to get up because he didn't have any arms or legs.

All he could rely on was his sense of hearing.

Life hadn't been easy for him since his defeat at the hands of Cyborg.

His gambit on having his arms and legs replaced with cybernetic ones had backfired horribly.

Now here he was. In a special hospital prison for criminals with special needs.

This was humiliating.

Over the sound of his TV he heard the door open.

"Brother Blood, you have a visitor." The guard said.

He heard a set of footsteps enter the room.

"Alright, just so we're clear on the rules. Do not touch the bed, do not mess with the TV, and under no circumstances are you to remove the blindfold. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." A voice said.

Brother Blood knew that voice, but he couldn't remember who it was to.

**Titan's tower**

Gizmo, Mammoth, Privet Hive, and See More were sitting in the training room.

They didn't say anything.

They weren't stupid. They knew the Titans were listening.

Outside the room the Titans stood at the doorway.

"So what do you think?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I think they're up to something." He said.

Cyborg nodded his head. Something about this wasn't right.

"Hey come on this is good news," Aqualad said, "we wanted to gather up the villains and four show up on our doorstep. I call that convenient."

"Well I call it suspicious." Bumblebee said.

"Raven, you said you can feel what other people are feeling." Robin said, "So what are they feeling right now?"

Raven took a deep breath.

"They're feeling many things…but the strongest one is fear." She answered.

"So they're scared." Speedy said.

"Scared enough to turn desperate and ally themselves with us." Cyborg said.

"Well that makes me feel better." Beast Boy groaned.

"Well, is there not a saying here on Earth that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Starfire asked.

"Friend is a bit of a stretch." Beast Boy said.

"Ok look." Robin said as he turns to all of them, "I know we all have a history with them. But right now it's our job to make sure they're safe. So we're all going to go in there and ask them a few questions. I want you all to be polite and if you feel like punching them in the face then leave the room. We don't need any unnecessary fighting right now. Agreed?"

The Titans nodded.

"Ok," he said, "any last question before we go in."

Kid Flash raised his hand. "Should I tell Jinx they're here?"

"Sure," Robin said, "She deserves to know."

Kid Flash nodded and started to limp towards the room that Jinx was in.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this."

Robin opens the door and the Titans slowly walked in.

"Hey can I get something to eat around here? I haven't had anything since breakfast." See More asked.

"Sure," Robin answered, "Just let us ask a few questions first."

Gizmo rolled his eyes.

"Really? You want to ask questions at a time like this?"

Robin calmly looks at Gizmo in the eye.

"Just want to make sure we're all on the same page here."

Gizmo grunted, "Fine…what do want know?"

Robin was about to ask his first question when all of the sudden a loud voice came from the hallway.

"WHAT!"

You could hear footsteps running towards the door.

The door then quickly slams open as Jinx came in.

For a brief second the four villains look at their former teammate.

"Long time no see." Gizmo said.

What happen next caught everyone, especially Gizmo, off guard.

Jinx ran across the room at speeds that would have made Kid Flash proud and punch Gizmo in the face.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ALWAYS DID BRAG ON HOW YOU COULD HACK THE SECURITY WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED!" She yelled as Bumblebee, Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad pulled her off of Gizmo.

"Jinx! JINX!" Bumblebee yelled at her, "Listen to me! It couldn't have been him. The one in the video was too tall."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gizmo said as he spat out blood.

It took a few minutes for Jinx to calm down.

"So I guess you saw it huh?" Gizmo finally said.

Jinx just stared at him.

"You seriously think I did it? You know me better than that." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jinx asked with anger in her voice.

"Well we haven't been exactly on speaking terms since you changed sides."

"Not good enough of a reason."

"Fine! You want the truth? I was scared! Happy?"

Tears started to fill Jinx's eyes.

"You have no idea how relieved I was when I saw that you four weren't in there." She said.

Mammoth smiled, "That means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gizmo said as he started to wipe the blood from his mouth with a towel that Robin gave him. "Can we get back to business here?"

Robin nodded and continued.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"For protection." Gizmo said.

"From the assassins?"

Gizmo let out a laugh, "Calling The Eight assassins is like calling the Grand Canyon a big hole."

"The who?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Eight." Gizmo said as he saw the blank faces of the titans, "You're telling me you've never heard of The Eight?"

The Titans shook their heads.

Gizmo turns to Jinx.

"You never told them?" he said.

The Titans turn to Jinx who had a shocked look on her face.

"Are you sure it's them?" she asked.

"Positive." Gizmo said.

"Oh my God." Jinx said as she sat down in a corner, "We're dead."

"Wait a minute, who the hell are The Eight?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx let out a deep breath and began.

"About five years ago, right about the time I joined HIVE, the head mistress hired some assassins to help train the students in some combat scenarios. During the lesson one student was accidently killed by one of them. When the head mistress refused to pay them because of it they…got a little upset."

Gizmo let out laugh, "A LITTLE upset?"

Jinx ignored him and continued, "Thirteen students, seven teachers, and the head mistress were killed before they left. When the new head mistress vowed revenge thirty more students were killed looking for them."

The Titans mouths dropped.

"So you see why we're a little scared?" Gizmo said.

Robin shook his head, "They can be beaten. We were able to take on two at the mall yesterday."

Gizmo's eyes perk up, "Did one of them have a sniper rifle and a sword?"

Robin shook his head.

"You idiot, you fought just two underlings. Their leader is a whole new ballgame."

**The Prison**

The visitor left the room and calmly walked outside.

It would be hours before they would realize that Brother Blood was dead.

There was a reason Brother Blood was not on the list.

The employer wanted to have the pleasure of being the one who finish him off.


	27. Goodnight

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight.**

**9:22 P.M. Titans Tower**

"Ooowwww!" Kid Flash yelled as Bumblebee and Raven pulled his boots off. He was lying down on a bed next to Beast Boy in the Tower's sick bay.

"Oh stop it ya big baby." Bumblebee said.

Raven examines his feet and lets out a sigh.

"Looks like an electrical burn." she said, "I'll do what I can but you're going to have to stay off your feet for a few days if you want them to fully heal."

Kid Flash let out a groan as Raven did her best to heal them.

"So how long is a few?" he asked, "Three days? Four?"

Raven glanced up, "A few."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and sank into his bed.

"Hey look on the bright side," Beast Boy said in the bed next to him, "we're roommates now."

"Why do I have the nagging feeling that I should worry about that?" Bumblebee grinned.

"What? You don't think we'll get along?" Kid Flash smiled.

"I don't think that, do you think that?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I don't think that."

"Good, because I don't think that either."

"And you know why?"

"Cause we're buds."

"Two of a kind."

"Unstoppable duo"

"Speed n' Green."

"Slash n' Flash."

"Slash n' Flash?"

"You know…a bear slashes and you're the Flash."

"Oh…that's a good one."

Bumblebee put her hand on her face.

"Oh God! Raven, we better get out of here before we start to talk like these two." She said as she left the room.

"I'm almost finished here." Raven said as she put the finishing touches on the bandages on Kid Flash's feet.

She then got up and walked over to Beast Boy's bed.

"So," she said, trying her best not to look him in the eye, "How's your legs?"

"Well, I can move my big toe. Is that good?" he answered.

"Yes it is. You should try walking again tomorrow." She said, still not looking him in the eyes.

Before Raven walked out of the room she asked if anyone of them needed something.

Beast Boy thought for a second, and then his eyes lit up.

"Raven," he said as he put on a cute puppy dog face. "Would you please bring up the TV from the garage?"

Raven just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

As she walked down the hallways of the Tower she could hear the chatter of everyone inside.

"Please for the love of God; tell me I at least get some clean sheets." Gizmo said as he looks at Beast Boy's room.

"Sure, but you're going to have to wash them yourself." Speedy said.

"…Ok fine, get me some gloves and a gas mask." Gizmo groaned.

"Alright, we're going to have to seal off all the air vents. We'll use air tanks that we fill up every morning under surveillance to breathe" Robin said as he, Aqualad, and Cyborg examine the blueprints for the Tower.

"Sound good," Cyborg said, "Were also going to have to close off all windows. Gizmo said that their leader is a sniper so we can't have anyone exposed."

"Agreed," Aqualad said, "I also found some gaps in the rocks on the shore big enough for someone to swim through. We better make sure we block those off as well."

"Hey, you guys are forgetting the back wall to the basement" See More said as he walks up to the blueprints, "See, this wall is too thin, we're going to have enforce it or they'll be able to blast through it with no problem."

"Huh…I didn't notice that. Good eye." Cyborg said clearly impressed.

"HURRY UP!" Mammoth yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door.

"Usted tiene que esperar." Mas Y Menos voices came from the door.

"Hey, thanks for sharing you room." Jinx said to Starfire.

"You are most welcome Jinx." Starfire said as she pulled out a second bed.

Jinx let out a nervous laugh, "Ironic huh? All of you risking your neck for us. It was only last year that we were the ones trying to kill you."

Starfire looked Jinx in the eye. "All that has happen in the past is forgiven. You are a Titan now Jinx. Any Titan is a friend to me."

"Who do you think that is?" Bumblebee asks as Privet Hive and she examines the video.

"Well judging by the build I would defiantly say it's a guy. Other than that I have no clue." Privet Hive answered.

"Well at least it narrows it down a little." Bumblebee said as she restarted the video.

Raven couldn't believe it as she entered the garage.

Here they were, working side by side with the HIVE five and despite all logic they were somehow getting along.

"I guess when you have a common goal anything is possible." She thought as she disconnected the TV and carried it back.

"Raven you are a saint, a goddess, a bringer of hope in these dark times." Beast Boy gratefully said as she places the TV in the room.

"Anything else?" she asked as she handed him the remote.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks a lot." Beast Boy smiled as he took the remote.

As Raven left the room a smile appeared on her face.

She then entered the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before going to bed.

Tomorrow would be a busy day and she needed to get some rest.

As the water started to boil Robin walked into the room, sat at the table, and let out a deep breath.

"Tired?" she asked.

Robin turns his head, "Yeah. We have a lot of work ahead of us. I guess tomorrow I better start cleaning up the living room. You don't have to help, I made the mess and I'll clean it up."

Raven tried to not look a Robin but she couldn't help it.

"Robin, would you like some tea? It will help you relax." She asked.

"Sure, that would be nice."

As she handed him the cup she noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Raven said, "Just a little tired."

As she sat down at the table with him her heart rate went up a little.

She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice came from the background.

Robin turned his head around and saw Starfire floating up to him.

"I am going to bed. Good night." She said as she hugged him, "Good night to you too, Raven."

When Starfire left the room Robin got up from the table.

"Well I should be going to bed as well," he said, "Thanks for the tea."

As Robin left the room Raven stared at her cup.

"You're welcome." She said with her head down.


	28. Death and Birth Part 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**_

"_Dad, what are you doing?" Cherry asks as she walked down the stairs into the basement._

_Cherry's dad looked up with a smile._

"_I'm milking this spider sweetie." He said._

_Cherry looked confuse, "How do you 'milk' a spider?"_

_Her dad places the spider back in its cage._

"_Well, you make the spider give up a little of its venom by placing this little vacuum against its fangs." He said as he held up his tools._

"_Why would you want to do that?" she asked._

"_That's how doctors create anti venom for poisonous insects and snakes."_

_Ten year old Cherry looked at the cage with the spider in it._

_It was a black widow._

"_Cool." She said._

It was 7:00 A.M. in the morning and Black Widow was pissed.

She was wide awake but because of her ankle she couldn't get up and walk around.

"Wolf. WOLF!" She yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

Wolf didn't turn his head.

"Don't ignore me asshole! I know you can't sleep." She yelled.

Wolf turns his head.

"What do you want?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Go get me an ankle brace."

Wolf looks at her swollen ankle and laughs.

"You do know it won't magically fix that right?"

"JUST GET ME ONE!"

_Cherry walked down the basement carrying her dad's coffee._

"_Here you go." She cheerfully said._

"_Thanks sweetie." Her dad said as he took the coffee._

_Cherry looked in awe at the cages in the basement, there had to be at least twenty of them now._

"_Dad, can I help you milk one of them?" she asked._

_Her dad shook his head._

"_Sorry sweetie, but these are very dangerous. I don't want you to get bit." He said._

_Cherry nodded her head. She was a very obedient child and knew her dad said no for a good reason._

Wolf finally gave in and went out to get Black Widow an ankle brace.

As she waited she pulled out countless needles and darts.

Very carefully she took out the poisons and mixed them in a bowl she had.

She then added some water to the mixture to dilute the poison a bit.

"Alright let's try this." She said as she took out a needle, added the mixture, and injected it into her foot.

"_Dad! Mom says we're going to be late!" Twelve year old Cherry said as her dad was milking another spider._

"_Go tell your mom I'm almost done." He said._

"_Ok." She said._

_As Cherry walked back upstairs she could hear a cracking sound._

_Before she could react the wooden steps gave way and she fell; right onto the black widow's cages._

_She could hear her parents screaming and could feel the spiders biting her._

Wolf entered the room and found Black Widow passed out on her bed.

He rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time he's found her like this.

"_Give it to me straight doctor. Will she be ok?" Cherry's dad asks in the hospital._

_The doctor let out a deep breath._

"_She has sustained 23 bites which caused her lungs to fail. While she is stable at the moment her brain has been without oxygen for a few minutes. Because of this she may suffer from some neurological damage."_

"_What kind of damage are we talking about?"_

"_We'll just have to wait and see."_

SPLASH!

Wolf threw a bucket of water on Black Widow.

"WHAT THE F#$!" She yelled as she woke up.

"Wakey wakey." Wolf said.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled.

"You're welcome." He said as he threw the ankle brace on the bed.

_Cherry's parents gently led her back in the house._

_She had a blank expression on her face, a far cry from the smile she usually made._

"_Sweetie, are you ok." Her dad asks._

_Cherry turned her head._

"_I'm fine." She said in a monotone voice._

"_Do you need anything?" her mom asked._

_She shook her head._

_Her parents look at her worrying._

_This wasn't the same Cherry._

Black Widow added some more water to the mixture and injected it into her broken ankle again.

Her foot went numb, too numb for her to move it.

"Almost there." She said.

_Fourteen year old Cherry was in school waiting in the lunch line._

_She was starting to get impatient._

_All of the sudden a boy bumped into her._

"_Sorry." He said._

_Without warning she jumps on him and stuck her fingers into his eyes._

_She could feel them popping._

After feeling came back into her foot Black Widow made a third mixture.

"Third time's a charm." she said as she injected it into her foot.

The pain was numb. But not too numb were she couldn't move her foot.

"Perfect." She said with a smile.

_Sixteen year old Cherry sat on the back porch of her house._

_She was remembering the courtroom._

"_Your honor this girl is a loaded gun." The prosecutor said, "If we let her go, someone else will get hurt or worse."_

_Cherry went to the stand._

"_I'm sorry," she said as she busted into tears, "Put me away, I don't deserve to be free."_

_She turns to the family of the boy._

"_Take my eyes if it will make you feel better." She said, "I deserve it."_

_The Jury fell for it. _

_Hook, line, and sinker._

"_Not guilty." They said._

_As Cherry was giggling on the memory a stray cat came up to her._

"_Here kitty kitty." She said._

_The cat came up to her and purred._

_She quickly grabbed it and started to choke it._

_When its body went limp a smile appeared on Cherry's face._

_It was the first time she killed something._

_And she loved it._

Black Widow wraps the ankle brace on her foot.

Wolf looked at her with amusement.

"You're seriously going to walk on that?" he said.

She ignored him and slowly stood up.

Her broken ankle made some popping sounds but Black Widow didn't even flinch.

She then started to walk around without even a limp.

She smiled.

Nothing was going to keep her from doing what she loved.

"_Dad," Cherry said as her dad was about to go down the basement._

_Her dad turns around._

"_Yes sweetie?" he said._

"_I love you." She said with a smile._

_Her dad's face gave off a look of happiness._

_Ever since the accident Cherry never said I love you to him or her mother._

"_I love you too dear." He said._

_Cherry then charged at him and pushed him with all her might._

_He fell back, went through the wooden stairs, and crashed through the cages._

_As he screamed in pain she smiled._

"_I love you so much." She said._

_She then went under the kitchen sink and pulled out a heavy duty extension cord._

_Cherry went upstairs with the cord in her hands and knocked on her parents' bedroom door were her mother was taking a nap._

"_Mom." She said._

"_Yes," her mom said as she was waking up._

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Sure dear."_

_Cherry walked into the bedroom with the cord around her arm._

"_Mom, I just want to say I love you." Cherry said with a smile._

_Cherry's mom was so happy that she didn't notice the cord on Cherry's arm._

"_I love you too." Her mom said on the verge of tears._

_Before anything else could be said Cherry whip the cord at her mother's head knocking her out._

"_I love you so much." Cherry said as she continued to whip her mother's body with the cord._

_After an hour of beating her mother's lifeless body Cherry went downstairs and turned on the TV._

"_That was fun." She thought as she put the bloody cord on her lap._

_She didn't know how much time passed since then, nor did she care._

_All she could think about was who would be next._

_As she thought about taking out one of her school friends a man appeared behind her._

_She didn't hear him come in, but she enjoyed it none the less._

"_I guess you'll be next." She said._

_She swung the cord at his head but he easily dodged it._

"_You're sloppy." He said._

_Cherry eye's glared._

"_I'M NOT SLOPPY!" she yelled as she charges him._

_He easily tackled her to the ground._

"_GET OFF ME!" She yelled._

_The man then placed his knees on her arms._

"_Do you know why I'm here?"_

_Cherry didn't say anything as she continued to struggle._

"_The parents of the boy you blinded are paying me to kill you and your family." He said, "But I'm not the one to throw away talent. How would you like to join me and my team?"_

Black Widow walks down the hallway of the hotel with a smile.

She loved this job so much that she was willing to walk on a broken ankle to do it.

"Excuse me miss." A room service maid said, "Would you care for a complement morning chocolate."

Black Widow looks at the plate.

It had a cherry covered flavor piece.

She remembers that cherry use to be her name.

"I would love a piece." She said as she pop the chocolate in her mouth.

Cherry died the day she fell through those stairs.

And Black Widow was born when Owl came into her house.


	29. See anything you like

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight**

**(Sorry that there hasn't been much action in these past few chapters. Just see them as build up for the craziness that will happen. Because when the action does pick up again. It. Will. Not. Stop. On a side note in this chapter I will translate what Mas Y Menos are saying since it's imported to the plot. Once more if you speak Spanish and my translation is off tell me and accept my apology.)**

At exactly 8:30 in the morning Mas Y Menos left the tower at super speeds with a handful of invitations.

With a little luck they could be done before 9:00.

**The hotel**

Boa staggered into the dining room of the hotel and sat at a table.

"What can I do for you miss?" her waiter asked.

"I would like the biggest omelet you have and a cup of black coffee." She said still holding her hands on her head.

"Right away miss."

Boa's head was still killing her, but she hated being cooped up in a room.

"You should be in bed." A voice came beside her.

Boa turned her head and saw Barracuda limping to her table.

"That's just what Fox said." She responded, "And you're one to talk."

Barracuda shrugged as she sat down.

"It's just a bruise knee, if you think that's bad you should see Black Widow. The crazy bitch is walking on a broken ankle."

Boa wasn't surprised in the least. "Well whatever she's using I could sure go for."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Black Widow's voice came from behind, "I would have been more than happy to share."

She walks up to them and sat down with a smile that was just too happy.

"I feel really hurt over your 'crazy bitch' comment." She said as she turns to Barracuda.

"I thought you would," Barracuda said with a smile, "that's why I waited for you to be in earshot before I said it."

The two then let out a laugh that filled the room.

"Shut up." Boa said as she put her hands on what was left of her ears.

"Here." Black Widow said as she pulled out a needle from her pocket, "It will make all the pain go away."

"I don't need any of your concoctions." Boa said firmly.

Black Widow then turns to Barracuda, "What about you?"

Barracuda shook her head, "Nah…all I need is an ice pack and some aspirin."

Black Widow let out a sigh as she shot herself in her foot with the needle.

"You two don't know how to have any fun."

**The Tower**

"How are we doing on the basement wall?" Cyborg's voice came from the communicator.

"Almost done." See More said.

"Good, as soon as you four are done get back up here and help us with the air vents."

"No problem."

See More, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Privet Hive were in the basement working on the wall.

The four didn't say anything, they still weren't sure if the Titans were listening.

Finally Privet Hive broke the silence.

"I think you're wrong." He said to Gizmo.

Gizmo didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me?" Privet Hive said.

Gizmo turned his head.

"Yeah I heard you…and I think you're an idiot."

Above in the next floor Raven walks into the sick bay.

"How are you two feeling?" she asked.

"GreatcanIgetupnow?" Kid Flash asked way to fast.

"No." she said bluntly.

"What! Oh come on!" he said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just get up right now."

Raven calmly walks up to his bed and pokes his left foot with her finger.

"OOOWW!" he yelled.

"That's one." She said as she move her hand to the right foot, "Need a second reason."

"Alright alright you win." He said with a grunt.

Raven then turned to Beast Boy's bed.

"So," she said, trying not to look him in the eye, "feel like walking today?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Beast Boy said as he sat up to the edge of the bed.

Raven let out a deep breath, "I'm just helping him walk…nothing more." She thought.

She went up to his bed placed his arm over her shoulder and wraped her arm around his waist.

"Keep it together…keep it together." She thought as her heart rate went up.

"Alright, on the count of three I want you to stand up." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

Beast Boy nodded.

"One, two, three."

She very slowly pulled him up from the bed and stood him up.

"Good so far?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Ok…I'm going to let go. Ready?"

"Yup."

She slowly, and deep down regrettably, let go of him.

Beast Boy's legs wobbled a bit as he used his arm, still around her shoulder, for support.

"Ok…here I go."

He took his arm off of Raven, kept his balance, and took a small step…before falling to the ground.

As Raven helpede him back up he let out a little chuckle.

"Better then yesterday."

Back in the basement Gizmo and Privet Hive continued to argue.

"What's the matter? Can't handle being wrong?" Privet Hive yelled.

"I'm NOT wrong!" Gizmo yelled.

"Please, I spent hours last night studying a tape that Bumblebee had, while eating a pizza that Cyborg bought, and sleeping on a very confortable bed that Robin gave me. If these people want us dead they're really going all out."

Gizmo grinded his teeth.

"Face it," Privet Hive said, "Whoever hired The Eight isn't one of them."

"Bullshit…it has to be!" Gizmo yelled.

"Why? Because you say so?"

Gizmo turned to Mammoth and to See More and could tell just by looking in their eyes that they agreed.

"Idiots! ALL OF YOU!" he yelled as he stormed out of the basement.

"So what do we do now?" See More asked.

"I say we finish this wall." Mammoth said, "At least this plan might work."

"Sounds good to me." Privet Hive said as the three of them went back to work.

**The Park**

Boa left the hotel to get some fresh air.

The morning sun hurt her eyes but the air felt so good that she didn't mind the headache.

After walking a few blocks she notices a city park.

She always loved parks.

They were so quiet and peaceful.

It made her forget what she was.

It made her forget that two days ago she ruthlessly killed a man by snapping his spine.

It made her forget that she had the second highest kill score of The Eight even more then Wolf and Black Widow combined.

It made her forget…that the only thing she was good at was ending life.

As she sat on a bench and thought about her life she felt a strong gust of wind.

Mas Y Menos stopped in a park looking at the list of villains they had yet to visit.

As Menos studied the list Mas stared at a girl sitting on a bench.

"¿Qué está mal?" Menos asked. (What is wrong?)

Mas pointed to the girl.

"Ella no tiene las orejas… como una serpiente." He said. (She has no ears… like a snake)

Menos turned his head.

He saw a girl, about 5'4 with brown hair that stopped just before her shoulders. She was wearing a green tank top with army pants and combat boots. Her hands were wrapped in white medical tape, and had countless scars over her face and arms.

But what grabbed their attention the most was the fact that her ears had been completely cut off.

All that was left was a deformed scar where they use to be.

The two had never seen anything like this before and even though they did not mean to be rude they could not help but stare.

The girl then turned her head at them.

"Ven algo que les guste?" she said in an angry tone. (See anything you like)

Mas Y Menos eyes budge out. They were not expecting her to be able to speak Spanish.

"Disculpe a mi hermano y a mi." Menos said as the two bowed their heads. (Forgive me and my brother)

The girl looked at them then nodded her head.

"Estás perdonado." She said. (You are forgiven)

"Gracias." They said as they ran at high speeds form the park. (Thank you)

As Boa watches the two boys run at super speed she felt what used to be her ears.

"At least they apologize."


	30. Black and White and Red all over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but i do own all the members of The Eight.**

Owl sat on his bed enjoying a cup of coffee.

Now that the stress of yesterday died down a little he finally had time to fully review the situation.

First, eight targets were down, which meant that by the time their break would be over they would have sixteen days to kill twelve targets.

Second, the other team, while annoying at first, has kept the truce.

And third, three members of his team had been injured. Which at first seemed bad but now it looked like it wouldn't be a big deal. Although he didn't approve of Black Widow's solution to her broken ankle; Boa and Barracuda look like they would make a full (or at the very least satisfactory) recovery in time.

So, for the most part, the job was going according to plan.

Except for one thing.

Owl wanted to know who his employer was.

As he thought about how he would go about finding this piece of information, Eel stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Would you like me to step outside while you get dressed?" Owl asked.

Eel made a smile.

"You can stay if you want to…I know you won't peek." She said in a playful tone.

**Titans Tower**

At 9:47 a.m., Mas Y Menos returned to Titans Tower.

"Alright," Cyborg said to them at the entrance, "Hand them over."

Mas Y Menos handed Cyborg the replies.

"So," Robin said as he walked up to the entrance were the three stood, "Who said yes?"

Cyborg quickly thumbs through them.

"Well…no, no, oh this is funny; Punk Rocket wrote down 'go to hell to the sound of chaos'. And…hehehehe."

"What?" Robin asked.

Cyborg tried to stop laughing.

"Killer Moth and his family said they would love to as long as you join them for dinner first."

Robin tried his best not to groan.

It wasn't Killer Moth that bugged him. (No pun intended)

It was his daughter…Kitten.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**The hotel**

Steer was in his room alone.

He had just pushed the beds to the sides leaving a big gap in the middle.

"Perfect." He said.

He then sat down between the two beds and let his mind go.

He loved meditating. It was the only thing he still did from his old life; before joining The Eight.

As he let out deep breaths to help calm him, a knock came at his door.

Steer didn't want to stop, but he would feel rude if he didn't answer it.

"Who is it." He asked.

"Fox."

Steer opens his eyes and got up to open the door.

As he let Fox in the room he notices that Fox had a hurt look on his face.

"What's wrong Fox?" Steer asked.

"Steer said that Fox could join next time...does Steer not want Fox?"

Steer hit himself in the head.

"Sorry Fox, I forgot. I would love it if you join me."

**Titans Tower**

"Think of it as…doing whatever it takes to make sure that justice prevails." Cyborg joked as the four walk back in the tower.

Robin grinded his teeth as he hit the switch to close the main door.

"Did anyone else say yes?" he asked Mas Y Menos, trying to change the subject.

Mas Y Menos nodded their heads.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Who? Who?" A voice came from out of nowhere, "I feel…hurt that you forgot about me so soon."

Robin and Cyborg's eye went wide, they knew that voice.

"You two led HIM here!" Cyborg yelled at Mas Y Menos.

"Now now, don't get mad at them. I should be the one mad. I took a look through all your invitations, and not one for me."

"That's because you weren't invited, Red X." Robin said.

"And why is that?" Red X asked as he appeared right behind Robin, "Is it because you don't consider me a villain, or is it because you just can't stand me?"

Robin quickly turned his head only to find nothing there.

"I'm guessing it's the second one, huh." Red X said as he appeared behind Cyborg.

"Actually you were right the first time." Robin said.

"Really?" Red X said as he suddenly appeared next to Robin, "That means a lot coming from you."

"Cut the crap X." Robin said, "Why are you really here?"

Red X shrugged his shoulders, "Can't a guy visit his friends without it turning into an interrogation?"

"Robin," Starfire's voice came from his communicator, "We are finish with the windows. What would you like us to do next?"

"Well," Red X said with a sly tone, "I'm pretty sure you can guess one reason why I came."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "You stay away from h-"

Before he could finish Red X vanished.

**The hotel**

Wolf was putting the finishing touches on his new face.

He absolutely loved the new design he had for it.

He couldn't wait to put it on.

**Titans Tower**

Starfire was in her room looking at the steel plates that went over her windows.

Although she felt sad that the sun would be unable to enter her room she understood why it had to be done.

As she was about to walk out and join Bumblebee and Jinx she notices out of the corner of her eye that someone was sitting on her bed.

"You have a very lovey room," Red X said, "and a very, very comfortable bed."

Starfire let out a scream and instinctively fired star bolts at him.

Red X teleported out of the way just in time and appeared right behind her.

"Oh…I like it when they play rough." He whispered into her ear.

Starfire swung around and tried to punch him but once again he teleported out of the way.

"I don't want to fight." He said to her in a sly tone, "I just want to…spend some quality time together. Is that bad?"

"Hey I heard scream." Bumblebee said as her and Jinx entered the room, "Is everything ok?"

Red X turns his head to the two girls.

"You didn't tell me you have such…cute friends."

"Who the hell are you?" Bumblebee demanded.

"Who am I?" Red X said as he teleported behind her and Jinx.

"Just a lonely guy who loves girls of all shapes, sizes, and colors." He whispered into Bumblebee's ear as he stroked Jinx's pink hair.

The two girls simultaneously tried to slap him.

He teleported out of the way and into the hallway.

"Go ahead and play hard to get. It makes it all the more fu-"

WHACK!

Robin hit him in the back of the head with his pole, causing Red X to fall to the floor with a thump.

"Let me at em!" Bumblebee yelled as she went to kick Red X's head.

Cyborg held her back, "You can kill him later."

Robin knelt down and tried to take off Red X's mask.

But right when his hands touched it an electrical shock hit him.

As Robin pulled his hand back in pain Red X got back up.

"You tried to peek." He said.

Robin stared at him, "Why are you really here?"

Red X pulled out an envelope.

"I have a picture of every member of The Eight. Care to take a look?"


	31. Have a drink on me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but i do own all the members of The Eight.**

Bumblebee took a deep breath as she walked up to the hotel.

She was in regular street clothes with a trench coat to hide her wings.

Her hair was down and straightened.

She didn't look at all like a superhero, just a regular girl on a night out.

Perfect for undercover.

"_Hemos visto a esta chic." Mas Y Menos said as they pointed to the picture of Boa._

Luck was on their side.

After looking at a city map Bumblebee was sure this was the right hotel, seeing as it was the closest to the park where the two met the girl.

"_Hey…don't do anything stupid." Cyborg said as Bumblebee was about to leave._

"_My Sparky, it almost sounds like you're worried." She said._

"_So what if I am?"_

_She smiled._

"_Look, I know what I'm doing. I've done this before remember? So don't worry about it ok."_

_What happened next surprised Bumblebee, and even Cyborg._

_He pulled her close, hugged her, and whispered in her ear._

"_I know…I can't help it."_

Bumblebee walked up to the front hotel desk.

"Excuse me," she said, "Where's your diner? I'm meeting a friend."

"Down this hall and to the right." The woman at the front desk said.

"Thank you."

As she walked down the hall she kept her eyes open for any signs of them.

So far nothing.

She looked at her watch.

5: 49 p.m.

When she reached the diner she walked up and sat at the bar.

"What will it be Miss?" the bartender asked.

"Just water, I'm waiting for a friend."

"Alright."

As the bartender handed her a glass of water another girl sat right next to her.

"Vodka on the rocks...and step on it." The girl said.

"May I see some ID Miss?" the bartender said.

The girl looked annoyed but handed over her ID.

The bartender looked at it, nodded, and poured her drink.

Bumblebee shook her head. Any idiot could tell this girl wasn't 21 so the ID must be a fake.

"What are you looking at?" The girl said to her.

It was only when the girl looked straight at her that Bumblebee recognized her.

She was about 5'2', had long blond hair in a ponytail, she wore a long sleeve white shirt with black gloves, and tight black paints with white sneakers.

There was no mistaking it.

This girl was Eel.

"Um…nothing, you just reminded me of someone." Bumblebee said as she turned her head.

The girl downed her drink in one gulp.

"Get me another one." She demanded.

The bartender handed her another one.

The girl downed that one too in one gulp.

"Hey," she said, "Sorry that I snapped at you."

"What…oh don't worry about it." Bumblebee said.

The girl downed a third drink.

"I'm just having a bad…no scratch that…a frustrating day."

"Well that makes two of us." Bumblebee said.

Eel turned her head and held up her fourth drink in a toast like manner.

"Well then let's drown the day in a delicious drink." She said as she down her forth drink.

Bumblebee smiled at her as she took a sip of her water.

"So what makes your day so frustrating?"

"Well," Eel said as she started to sway a bit, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Well then *hic* you wouldn't understand…or maybe you would since both of us are in the same boat."

Eel was starting to feel very lightheaded as she sipped her fifth drink.

"I have co-worker…hehehehe…who I absolutely love…yup absolutely love. Yet he…*hic* doesn't notice me…no matter what I do. And trust me…I have*hic* done a LOT of things to get…his…attention."

Eel almost fell out of her seat.

"Maybe he's seeing someone else." Bumblebee said as she turns to her.

Eel let out a laugh.

"Oh fat chance in hell.*hic* I've seen my…comp..comp…competition. Don't get me wrong…they're nice and all…well two are nice…one's a crazy bitch."

Bumblebee couldn't believe it. Here was one of the members of the feared Eight drunk right in front of her. If she played her cards right maybe she could get Eel to spill some important information.

"Well, just keep at it." Bumblebee said, "I'm sure you'll get his attention soon enough."

Eel made a drunken smile.

"You really think*hic* so?"

"Sure."

"Thanks…you know what…you're alright*hic*."

"So what do you and your co-worker do?" Bumblebee asked.

Eel tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling.

"We're garbage men…people pay us to…take out the*hic*trash."

"Really?" Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Really," Eel said as she tried to sit up straight, "it may not sound…great. But it beats the ever loving*hic* shit out of my old job."

"What was your last job?"

"Just a stupid job…that really f#$ me over…literally."

"Well we've all had jobs like that."

"Hehehe…yeah I guess*hic* you're right."

Before Bumblebee could ask another question a big bald young man about 6'8' with jeans and a trench coat came up to grab Eel from the chair.

"Sorry about this," he said with a kind tone, "but my friend has had a little too much to drink. I'm just going to take her to her room."

Bumblebee nodded with a smile.

She recognizes this one too from the pictures.

It was Steer.

"It was nice*hic* talking to you." Eel said as Steer carried her out.

"Nice talking to you too." Bumblebee said as she waved goodbye.

Bumblebee knew that if she tried to follow them it would come off as suspicious. So she simply waited for a few minutes then got up and started to walk out of the hotel.

As she hit the lobby a voice came from behind.

"Sorry about my associate."

Bumblebee turned her head, and recognizes the young man instantly.

"_Their leader is a whole new ballgame."_

Owl was sitting on a chair in the lobby reading a newspaper.

He was about 6 feet even with a clean military haircut. His skin tone was dark, while not as dark as Bumblebee's or Cyborgs. He was wearing a tight fitted black turtleneck with simple blue jeans and brown hiking boots.

"Don't worry about it. It was fun talking to her." Bumblebee said trying to stay calm.

"_Bee…listen to me," Jinx said, "If you see their leader just run as fast as you can. He's a monster."_

Owl got up from his chair and walked up to Bumblebee.

"So your friend didn't come?"

"What? Oh yeah, the idiot stood me up." Bumblebee said.

Owl gave a smile, "Oh I just hate it when that happens. You go out of your way to make plans and have a nice evening and all of the sudden someone has to ruin it."

"Yeah."

"Well it can't be help. All you can do is to make sure you don't trust that person again."

He then got up closer to her.

"I hope Kristy didn't say or do anything that made you uncomfortable."

"Who?"

"Kristy, that's her name."

"Oh…no it was very nice talking to her. I hope that we can get together again soon."

Owl then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you two will meet again pretty soon."


	32. Love and Fate

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight**

It was 9:32 p.m.

Beast Boy was asleep in his bed with the TV on. Drool started to drip down his mouth as he held the remote like a teddy bear.

Kid Flash on the other hand was wide awake and trying to get the remote by using one of the crutches in the sick bay.

"Come on…just a little more." He said as he sat in his bed reaching over into Beast Boy's bed.

"Need any help?" Jinx asked as she walked in.

Kid Flash pulled the crutch back and smiled.

"If you don't mind."

Jinx didn't say anything as she pried the remote out of Beast Boy's hands.

"Here." She said as she handed him the remote with a blank face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you REALLY sure?"

Jinx was starting to get annoyed.

"How long do you plan on asking me that."

"I got all night." He said.

"I could just leave the room."

"Then I'll yell or better yet, get in the wheelchair and follow you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Jinx let out a sigh.

"I'm scared…is that what you want to hear?"

"Is that what's wrong?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are."

Jinx gave up. It was pointless to hide it from him any longer.

"Fine…you win." She said as she grabbed his hand, "I'm scared…for you."

"I'll be fine." He said, "I've been through a lot worse."

"No," she said as she looked him in the eyes, "you haven't seen what these…monsters can do. If they want to kill me, they'll kill anyone who gets in their way."

Kid Flash pulled her close.

"Listen," he said to her, "I don't care."

"Well I do!"

"Too bad, if you think for a second that I'm just going to step aside and let them get you, you are even dumber then Gizmo…and trust me that's pretty dumb."

Jinx wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"I've already lost-"

"I said you won't lose me."

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"…"

Kid Flash smiled, "I love you too."

"Oh God! Get a room you two!" Bumblebee said as she walked into the room. She was still in the street clothes and trench coat from earlier.

Kid Flash gave Bumblebee an annoyed look.

"Do you mind?" he said.

"Hey I'm just looking out for Beast Boy here." She said as she took off the trench coat and placed it on a chair.

"You seriously think he wants to hear-" she turned to Beast Boy only to find him asleep.

"Wow," she said as she poked him, "he's out cold."

"DO YOU MIND?" Kid Flash said louder.

"Ok, ok fine." Bumblebee said as she started to walk out.

"Bee?" Jinx said.

"Yeah?" Bumblebee said.

"Did you see them?"

Bumblebee nodded her head, "They're in a hotel on Ocean View Blvd."

Jinx turned her head.

"Did you see their leader?" she asked.

"Yeah, creepy with a capital C."

Jinx's head lowered.

She remembered that day in HIVE.

She remembers holding one of her classmates in her arms as he bled to death.

She remembers Owl coming toward her with his sword drawn.

"_Where is the headmistress hiding?"_

She remembers crying as she told him.

"_Good girl."_

She remembers the scream of the headmistress filling the halls of HIVE.

"Jinx…JINX!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Sorry." She said as she snapped out of her trance.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Bumblebee said as she left.

"You ok? We lost you there for a second." Kid Flash asked with a concerned tone.

Jinx just shook her head.

"Alright," he said, "you want to tell me?"

"Please…not now."

"Ok."

Kid Flash and Jinx shared many things between each other. Even still there was many things that Kid Flash didn't know about her, and no matter how much he tried there where some things that were still taboo. He knew that whatever happened between The Eight and her was one of them.

"You should go to bed." He said, "You look like you could use some sleep."

Jinx sat on his bed.

"Can I stay?" she said, "Just a little longer."

He smiled.

"Sure."

Kid Flash scooted over as Jinx lay next to him.

He then picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"I thought you wanted to watch TV."

He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Not anymore."

"Well too bad because I do."

He let out a laugh.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I feel like a comedy."

He turned the TV back on.

"A comedy sounds nice."

**The Hotel**

Owl sat at one of the booths of the diner with a newspaper drinking a cup of coffee.

He had a smile on his face.

"Well you look like you're enjoying yourself." Steer said as he sat down across form him.

"As a matter of fact I am." Owl said without looking up.

"Are you mad at her?" Steer asked.

"Who?"

"Eel."

"You mean am I mad that she can't keep her mouth shut when she's drunk?"

"Well, are you?"

"At first I was, but now I'm actually glad she couldn't stop talking to that one girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"Do you believe in fate, Steer?" Owl said as he put the newspaper down.

"I use to." Steer said as he looked down, "Not anymore."

"Well I still do. I believe it was fate for Eel to get drunk in that chair right next to that girl."

**Titans Tower**

Robin was finishing up cleaning the living room.

As he put away the broom Raven walked in.

"Hey," he said, "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Can't sleep." She said.

"Well that makes two of us."

Raven kept her head down as she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

She wanted to say something.

Anything.

"Hey Raven," Robin said, "Can you make me some more of that tea? It really helped yesterday."

"Sure."

As the two sat down at the table Raven finally looks at Robin's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You look a little flushed."

"I'm find." She said as she quickly looked back down again.

Robin shrugs his shoulders and continued to drink his tea.

There had to be hundreds of questions that Raven wanted to ask.

What do you think of Starfire?

Is it serious between you two?

Have you grown closer to her?

Could you ever look at me the same way you look at her?

Do you think I'm pretty like her?

Do you love me?

Yet all she could ask was this.

"How's your tea?"

"It's great. Thanks for making it."

"Anytime."

After the tea the two said goodnight as they went to their rooms.

Before going to her room though she decided to stop by the sick bay and check up on Beast Boy and Kid Flash.

As she enters she noticed that the lights and TV were on and Beast Boy was asleep.

She shook her head with a smile as she placed a blanket on him.

He looked so stupid and yet…cute.

As she turned her head to Kid Flash's bed she saw that Jinx was asleep right next to him.

She wanted to wake her up but stopped when she notices how peaceful and happy the two looked together.

"You have no idea how much I envy you two." She said as she put a blanket on them as well.

She then turned off the TV and lights, made sure that a water bottle was next to Beast Boy's bed, and walked out of the room.


	33. Rumors and Planning

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight**

At 6:32 in the morning Beast Boy woke up with the same dry taste in his mouth that bugged him for the past few days.

This time, however, there was a nice full water bottle on the desk right next to his bed.

"Thanks Raven." He thought as he drank the nice cool water.

He tried to go back to sleep but for some reason just couldn't.

"Might as well watch some TV." He thought.

He felt around his bed for the remote but couldn't find it.

"Where is it?"

Because the windows in the sick bay were covered the room was pitch black dark.

"Alright, we'll just have to improvise."

He transformed into a bat and used his now supersonic hearing to scan the room.

"Ok, it's not on the desk…not on top of the TV…not on the floor…oh there it is, right next to Kid Flash and Jinx…wait a minute."

Robin was also awake, he was only able to get a few hours of sleep himself and was walking around the tower looking for any weak spots that The Eight might be able to exploit.

All of the sudden he heard a yell from the sick bay.

"NOT COOL MAN!"

Robin ran to the sick bay, open the door, and turned on the lights.

What he saw was Beast Boy pointing and yelling at Kid Flash…who happens to be under the covers, in a bed with Jinx.

"Calm down." Kid Flash said and he and Jinx were staring to wake up.

"Calm down…CALM DOWN! YOU THINK I WANT TO WAKE UP TO THIS! I'M IN THE SAME ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE! AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO GO TO A DIFFERENT ROOM!"

"NOTHING happen." Kid Flash said as he tried in vain to calm Beast Boy down, "Come on Robin give me some backup here."

"Look," Robin began, "Let's all ta-"

"OH NO NO NO NO NO! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Beast Boy said as he transformed into a bird and landed on the wheelchair.

"YOU TWO CAN HAVE THE ROOM!" he said as he rolled past Robin into the hallway, "FEEL FREE TO DO WHATEVER NASTY SHIT YOU CAN THINK OF, JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

As Beast Boy rolled down the hall Robin turns back to Kid Flash and Jinx, who were still in the bed.

"Ok," he calmly said, "What happened."

"We just fell asleep watching TV." Kid Flash said, "Nothing happen."

Robin believed him. After all both of them were fully clothed and Jinx still had her hair ties in.

"Alright," he said, "you two want any coffee?"

Jinx rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the light.

"Sure." She said.

"Same here." Kid Flash said as he sat up straight.

"WHAT THE F#$ ARE GIZMO AND MAMMOTH DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Give me a second." He said as he went to put out another morning fire.

**The Hotel**

Around the same time of Beast Boy's freak-out Owl was waking up.

He stood up straight and started his morning stretches.

Today would be a busy day for him.

As he got dress he noticed that Eel was passed out face down in her bed with all of her clothes from yesterday still on.

He shook his head with a smile.

"I must remember to thank her." He thought as he left the room.

He started by walking towards the tallest building in the city.

Breaking in and reaching the top was easy for him.

From this spot he could see every part of the city with ease.

He then pulled out a pair of binoculars.

The first thing he looked at was Titans Tower then the surroundings.

After a few minutes he pulled out a map of the city and a pen. He then marked four spots on the map with an X.

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy's freak-out woke up the entire tower, much to the cringe of Jinx and Kid Flash.

"You dog." Speedy said with a smile as he gave Kid Flash a thumb up.

"Oh shut up!" Jinx said as she shoved him.

"Hmmm I never saw you as that kind of girl." See More said, "But I've been wrong before."

"Go to hell!" she yelled.

"So let me in on the details," Red X said as he appeared right behind Kid Flash, "Was she good?"

Jinx turned a bright red.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled, "NOTHING HAPPEN YOU HEAR ME! AND THE NEXT ONE WHO SAYS ANYTHING I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM!"

"*Yawn*…what's going on?" Bumblebee said as she walks up to the sick bay.

Aqualad turn to her, "Beast Boy found Kid Flash and Jinx in bed together."

"AAAHHHHHH!" Jinx yelled as she tackled Aqualad to the ground.

As everyone tried to pull Jinx off of Aqualad Raven and Starfire turn to Kid Flash.

"Sorry about this," Raven said, "I should have waked you two up."

"Hey don't worry about it." Kid Flash said with a shrug, "Let them believe what they want to believe."

"Well I believe you two" Starfire said with a smile, "After all this is not the first time that false rumors have been said."

"HEY…GIVE ME A HAND!" Bumblebee yelled as she managed to get Jinx in a full nelson.

Raven nodded and joins in on the fray.

As the fight rolled out into the hallway Kid Flash turned to Starfire.

"So what other false rumors have there been?" He asked curiously.

Starfire thought for a second.

"Well," She began, "First there was the one about me and Robin when we both fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. Then there was one about Bumblebee and Cyborg when both of them did not return from a mission till late in the evening. And there was also one about Beast Boy and Terra when their date took longer than they anticipated."

"Wait," Kid Flash said, "Who's Terra?"

Starfire's eyes went wide when she realized her mistake.

"Just a friend." She said as she looks at the ground.

**The City**

Owl was walking back to the hotel when all of the sudden he stopped.

He reaches into his pocket, pulled out a list, and studied it.

A smile appeared across his face.

**Titans Tower**

Gizmo was the only one who didn't care about what happen in the sick bay.

He knew what he had to do.

To him the mission didn't change.

Find The Eight's employer and kill him.

And despite what everyone said, he was positive it was a Titan.

**The Hotel**

Owl walked up to one of the rooms and gently knocked on the door.

"Fox," he said, "It's Owl."

The door open and Fox poke his head out.

"Good morning Owl." Fox said with a smile.

"Would you mind helping me with something?" Owl asked.

"Fox would love to help Owl."

**Titans Tower**

"Here you go." Cyborg said as he handed Aqualad an ice pack.

"Thanks," he said as he places it on his bloody nose, "She has one hell of a left hook."

"Tell me about it." Speedy said as he held a wet cloth on his bloody lip.

"Well it serves you two right." Raven said as she was fixing up a pot of tea.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Speedy said.

Raven turned her head, "You dog?"

Speedy grunted but kept his mouth shut.

**The City**

It was 7:45 and the city was starting to awake.

In the middle of the morning rush Owl and Fox stood on a sidewalk.

"There." Fox said as he pointed.

Owl smiled.

"Did Fox do good?"

"Fox," Owl said, "I have never been more pleased."

**Titans Tower**

With half of the occupants in the Tower keeping Jinx calm and the other half in the kitchen Gizmo saw the perfect opportunity to do some snooping around.

There had to be some evidence somewhere that proved one of the Titans was the employer.

He quietly snuck into Robin's room, went up to his computer, and easily hacked in.

What he found made his mouth drop.

"I knew it." He said.

**The City**

Owl walked into an electronic store.

"Good morning sir." The clerk said, "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any handheld voice recorders?" Owl asked.

"Yes we do." The clerk said as he pulled one out.

Owl paid for it, thanked the clerk, and walked out of the store.

"It's been awhile since I used one of these." he said.

**Titans Tower**

Gizmo read the file in Robin's computer.

_I need to write this down or else I'm going to go crazy. I let them kill Control Freak in front of me and didn't do anything to stop it. As much as I don't want to admit it…part of me feels relieved that he is dead. I know that's wrong. God please forgive me._

This was all the proof that Gizmo needed.


	34. A picture is worth a thousand words

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight**

At 9:12 a.m. Owl knocks on Black Widow's and Wolf's room.

"What do you want?" Black Widow said as he entered the room.

"Where's Wolf?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Now if you excuse me I'm watching the news." She said as she lay on her bed with her broken ankle elevated.

"How's your foot?" he asked.

"Never better." She said as she injected another needle in her foot.

Owl shook his head in disgust.

He didn't like the fact that one of his teammates was shooting herself up with painkillers.

But he had more important matters to discuss at the time.

"Widow." He said.

She ignored him.

"Black Widow."

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"I need you to make me a poison."

She turned her head.

"What kind?"

He explained to her in great detail exactly what he needed.

"Well," he said, "can you make it?"

Black Widow let out a chuckle.

"Sure, I can make that in my sleep. So how do you want it? Needle, pill, dart-"

"Gas."

The smile faded from her face.

"Gas…GAS! Do you have any idea how hard that is?" she yelled.

"Can you do it?"

"Well yeah…but It's going to take a few days."

"How long?"

"Three...maybe four days."

"You have two."

"TWO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Owl walked up to her and stared her straight in the eyes.

"You have two days. Are we clear?" he said as he hit her with a cold stare.

Black Widow grudgingly nodded her head.

"Good, I'm sure you can do it. After all it's not like you're going to be walking around today."

Black Widow gave him the finger as he left her room.

Next he stopped by Steer's and Barracuda's room.

"Come in." Steer said.

Owl walked in to find both of them on one of the beds playing go fish.

"Hello Owl." Steer said as he picks up a card from the pile.

"Steer," Owl started, "How much of your equipment did you bring?"

"Pretty much all of it." He said quickly as Barracuda drew from the pile.

"All of it?" Owl said with his eyebrows raised.

"Well yeah. I figure if we are going after twenty targets in twenty days we're going to need everything we have…Do you have any threes?" Steer said as he continued to play the game.

"Go fish." Barracuda said.

"Did you bring the devices from the jungle job we did a few months ago." Owl asked.

"Of course."

Owl smiled. He could always count on Steer to come prepared.

"Please go get them." Owl asked.

Steer nodded as he places his cards down.

"No peeking." He said to Barracuda as he walked out the door.

As Steer left, Owl turned to Barracuda.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Barracuda shrugs her shoulders.

"A little sore but I can walk now." She said.

"Good."

"So," she said as she looked at him with interest, "What do you have planned?"

"You'll find out as soon as all of the pieces are in place." He said, "Are you sure you'll be ready tomorrow?"

Barracuda picks up one of her cards, threw it into the air, and then quickly threw one of her knives at it. The knife hit the card dead center and imbedded it into the wall.

"Oh yeah," she said with a grin, "I'll be ready."

**Titans Tower**

Back in the Tower things had finally calmed down.

The Titans and Villains entered the now clean living room for breakfast.

"Let me show you how a real man cooks." Mammoth said as he walked up to the stove.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really?" he said, "You obviously haven't had one of my waffle castles."

Mammoth was not impressed, "Well you clearly haven't had my legendary steak and eggs."

"Well we'll just have to see who's better." Cyborg said.

"I guess we will." Mammoth responded.

"Alright, you get this half of the kitchen and I take this half. Winner is decided by who gets the most votes for best breakfast." Cyborg declares.

"You're on!" Mammoth said as two get started.

Everyone just stared at the two.

"Oh this is sooooo stupid." Bumblebee said as she was about to stop it.

"Now, now, just wait." Speedy said as he held her back, "if we're lucky maybe the two will make lunch and dinner as well."

"Hey how long is this going to take? I'm starving here." See More said impatiently.

"Not long." Both Mammoth and Cyborg said at the same time.

As the two worked in the kitchen Starfire noticed that Beast Boy wasn't in the living room.

"Where is Beast Boy?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"He must be here or else he will miss the feast that is about to befall us."

"I'll find him." Raven volunteered.

"Thank you Raven."

As Raven walked through the hallways of the tower looking for him a faint voice came from his room.

"Dammit…where is it!"

She recognized his voice instantly.

As she open the door to his room she found Beast Boy out of his wheelchair on his hands and knees looking through his closet.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." She said.

Beast Boy turns his head. He had a look of anger mixed with worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look what they did to my room!" he yelled.

Raven looked around. She couldn't remember the last time she set foot in his room, but she defiantly remembered that it wasn't this clean.

"They cleaned it! The bastards!"

"You should thank them. After all you can see the floor." Raven said with her usual dry wit.

"Thank them! I can't find anything now!" he yelled as he dove back into the closet.

After a few seconds he crawled out of the closet and stood up…only to fall back down again.

Raven went up and helped him back in the wheelchair.

"You shouldn't push yourself." She said.

He ignored her and tried to stand up again. This time he made it a few steps before falling against his dresser.

"I swear to God it they threw it away!"

"Throw what away?" she asked as she helped him up again.

He ignored her again as he broke from her grasp and tried to walk. This time he managed to make it to his night stand.

"Come on. Come on." He said as he opened it, "Come on…YESSSSSS!"

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief as he pulled a small object from the night stand.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." He said.

As he tried to walk back to the wheelchair his legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

As Raven helped him back up again she saw what it was.

It was the pictures that Beast Boy and Terra took on their date to the carnival.

**The Hotel**

Eel woke up with a killer hangover.

"Awake?" Owl said as he sat next to her.

Eel couldn't even open her eyes.

"Is the room too bright?" he asked.

She nodded as she attempted to sit up.

Owl got up, closed the curtains, and turned off the light.

"Better?"

"Yes." She said weakly.

"Here." He said as she handed her a glass of cold water.

She drank it gratefully.

"Eat something. It will help." He said as he handed her a plate of food.

She took the plate and ate slowly.

Owl just sat there smiling.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked.

Eel shook her head; she was too drunk to remember.

"You helped me." He said.

Eel looked confused.

"How?" she asked.

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy sat in his wheelchair holding the pictures as Raven pushed him to the living room.

Both of them didn't say a word.

"Raven." Beast Boy finally said.

"What?"

"Can you take me to the sick bay first?"

"Sure."

When they got to the sick bay Beast Boy got up, walked to his bed, and placed the pictures under his pillow.

"Need help back?" Raven asked.

"No…I got it."

As Beast Boy sat down he looked up at her.

"I'm pretty pathetic huh?" he said, "Still having pictures of her."

Raven did her best to keep her emotions under control.

"It's not that bad." She said.

"Come on, you don't have to hide it from me."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you hated her. Hell you were the only one who said she couldn't be trusted remember." He said as he looked down again, "but you were right. At the end of the day you were right all along. I…let her…fool me into believing that she really did want to be with me."

"I know how you feel." Raven said as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"You do? Oh yeah…that wizard guy."

Beast Boy then looked at Kid Flash's bed.

"Those two are so lucky." He said, "You can tell just by looking at them that there is nothing fake about how they feel…nothing fake at all."

He turned back to Raven.

"Come on. We don't want to miss breakfast."

Raven couldn't believe what Beast Boy told her.

She couldn't believe it because she felt the same way.

As the two entered the living room breakfast was ready and everyone was eating.

Raven and Beast Boy parted as they both found a seat.

"Hey!" Bumblebee yelled, "Do we have the morning paper?"

"No," Cyborg answered, "We just have yesterdays."

Bumblebee shrugged, "Alright, that'll do."

Cyborg handed her the paper and a cup of fresh coffee.

Bumblebee took a big gulp of her coffee as she open the newspaper.

As she read it the color form her face faded and she dropped her cup.

It landed on the floor breaking with a loud crash.

**The Hotel**

Owl loved many things.

He loved a good cup of coffee, especially when he was in Europe.

He loved to watch fencing. He always was looking to improve his skills.

He loved when things went according to plan. It causes him less headaches.

And most of all he loved to play chess. The strategy, the planning, the thrill of outsmarting your opponent when you say 'checkmate'

He also hated many things.

He hated when people couldn't follow simple orders. Such as when Black Widow refused to stand down that day at the mall, or Boa talking to two high speed twins when she was told not to talk to anyone the day before.

He hated when people embarrassed him. Such as Wolf making an ass of himself at the plaza, or Eel getting drunk in a bar and unable to keep her mouth shut.

He hated it when people thought they could fool him. Such as the girl who thought that just because she wasn't in her bee suit and had her hair down that no one would be able to recognize her; especially when that very same day the newspaper that he had been reading in the hotel was running an article on how Titans East had stopped a drug ring. In the girl's defense Owl didn't recognize her at first…until she started talking to a drunken Eel at the bar.

But the one thing that Owl hated more than anything in the world was when people thought they could cross him and get away with it. Like a headmistress at a special school who refuse to pay up just because one of her students acted like an irresponsible jackass and got killed because of it.

Or when an idiot in tights who thinks that his team, of naïve little kids, has a chance in hell of beating him.


	35. Jamming

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight**

Gizmo sat on his seat calmly eating his breakfast.

His eyes never left Robin.

Even when See More stole some of his eggs.

Or when Beast Boy hit him with a spit wad.

And even when Bumblebee freaked-out over the newspaper.

His eyes never left Robin.

"You may have them all fooled." He thought, "But not me."

**The Hotel**

Boa walked through the hallway of the hotel back to her room.

She enjoyed the breakfast in the diner but her headache was still nagging her. Now all she wanted was to lie down in her bed and take a nice long nap.

She was about to open the door to her room when all of the sudden Owl, Steer, and Fox ran up to her. They were carrying four small metal boxes.

"Boa!" Owl yelled as he threw one of the metal boxes at her, "You're with us. Hurry, we don't have much time."

As Boa caught the box she made a quiet grunt.

Her nap would have to wait.

**Titans Tower**

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Look," Cyborg said, "you're overreacting."

"OVERREACTING! HE KNEW WHO I WAS THE WHOLE TIME!"

**Jump City's bridge**

The four members were at the center of the bridge.

"Alright," Owl said as he marks their maps with the same four marks on his map, "Boa, I want you to place your box at the top right mark. Fox, you get the top left. Steer, you get the bottom right, and I'll get the bottom left. Remember to place it in a nice hidden area where no one will be able to see it. As soon as you turn your box on head back to the hotel no matter what. Are we clear?"

Steer, Fox, and Boa nodded, even though they didn't fully understand the plan.

"Good. Let's go."

**Titans Tower**

Gizmo sat in his chair looking at Robin.

To him it made perfect sense.

"He wanted to gather all the villains so The Eight could take us out all at once." He thought

The sealed windows, the closed air vents, and even the invitations. It all made sense in his paranoid head.

"Robin wasn't trying to keep The Eight out. He's trying to keep us in."

He knew he couldn't tell his 'friends'. They would never believe him.

He knew what he had to do.

He had to kill Robin.

Before The Eight killed him.

**Jump City**

Boa pulled out her map.

"This is the place." She said as she put her box down.

She remembers the box from a job they did in the jungle.

They were paid to kill a large guerrilla force that had been attacking settlements.

It was a very large and well-armed force they were facing.

There was no way The Eight could beat them in a stand up fight.

So Steer came up with a rather intelligent device.

It required all four boxes to be placed around an area.

Once the four were activated the boxes would block out any frequencies in the area.

Perfect for jamming a forces communication network.

But the question that had been nagging her was why Owl would want to use it.

Boa took one last look at her map as she turned on the box.

In the center of the four X's on the map was an island.

On that island was Titans Tower.

**Titans Tower**

At 10:32 A.M. the titans and the villains hear a static sound coming from their communicators.

Robin was the first to try to use his.

Nothing.

They tried their phones, the TV, their security cameras, and even the internet on their computers.

Nothing…nothing but static.

It took a few minutes before it sank in.

They couldn't talk to each other unless they were in the same room.

Their cameras weren't working and their widows were sealed, so there was no way to tell what was outside.

They couldn't call for help from the other titans.

And the only way to get a signal was to leave the safety of the Tower.

And they were sure that The Eight were waiting, patiently, outside.

**The Hotel**

At 11:30 Owl called a meeting to his room.

Everyone was there, except for Wolf.

"Where is he?" Owl asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Looking for me?" Wolf said as he walked in.

He was wearing his new face.

"Well," he said with a smile, "What do you think?"

Black Widow took one look at it and giggled.

"Very handsome." She said.

Owl on the other hand was not amused.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Owl said.

Wolf looked at Owl with shrug, "You don't like it?"

Owl wasn't going to get into another pointless argument with Wolf so he changed the subject.

"Tomorrow," he said, "we're going to skip a few targets on our list."

The Eight looked confused.

"Why?" Barracuda asked.

Owl turned to Wolf.

"You were right, I was wrong." He said to Wolf.

The Eight had blank faces.

Wolf on the other hand went wide eye.

"Seriously?" Wolf asked.

"Yes." Owl answered, "The other team has broken the truce. They are protecting a good chunk of our remaining targets in their tower."

"But…other leader let Fox kill." Fox said.

"Well I guess he had a change in heart." Black Widow snickered.

Wolf smiled.

"I want to be the one that kills him." He said.

"No." Owl said firmly.

Owl then turned to the rest of The Eight.

"I want to make this very clear. Their leader is not to be killed. You can hurt him, knock him out, or break a bone if you have to. But I want him alive."

"Why?"

"I want him to be the one who has to bury the coffins of his team."

Wolf smiled.

"I can deal with that. So when do we bust in and kick ass?"

"We're not going to 'bust in'." Owl said, "They have about seventeen people in that Tower, which outnumbers us by more than two to one."

"How do you know?" Barracuda asked.

"_Oh…no it was very nice talking to her. I hope that we can get together again soon."_

_Owl then put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Don't worry. I'm sure you two will meet again pretty soon."_

"You would think that someone who is named after an insect would be the first one to check her own clothing for bugs."

"So what's the plan?" Eel asked.

"We are going to have to get them to come out."

"How?"

Owl smiled.

"You'd be surprised on how easy that will be."


	36. What are you going to do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

"Is there anyone out there?" Robin asked.

See More tried to use his x-ray vision to scan the outside of the tower.

"No," he said, "but I can't see father then the edge of the island. Whatever they're using is jamming my vision too."

"So for all we know they're waiting on a boat in the water." Privet Hive said.

"Vamos a echar un vistazo." Mas Y Menos said as they raise their hands.

"What did they say?" Robin asked.

"They want to go out and take a look." Aqualad answered.

"No." Robin said firmly, "it's too dangerous right now. Wait till we have a plan."

**The Hotel**

The Eight were nowhere near the Tower.

At first Owl wanted to monitor the tower in shifts, to make sure that no one tried to escape.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realizes that it would be unnecessary.

Even though Steer's jammers had cut off the bug he planted in Bumblebees coat he felt he had heard enough.

And judging by the tone in their voices, he knew they wouldn't run.

But that wasn't all he heard.

He heard names, conversations, plans, and…relationships.

He knew exactly how to get them to come out.

**Titans Tower**

The day wore on.

Nothing happen.

No attacks were made.

No messages could be sent or received.

No one could go outside.

No one could warn anybody.

Needless to say, the isolation combined with the constant fear that any second The Eight were going to attack started to take its toll on some of the occupants.

It was going to be a long day…and night.

**The Hotel**

Black Widow was in her room making the gas that Owl requested.

"Gas," she thought, "of all the ways he wanted it and it had to be gas. Why the hell would he want gas to a non-lethal poison anyway?"

As she made the poison her thoughts drifted to what she would do with the money once this job was over.

There were hundreds of things she wanted to buy.

Hundreds of places she wanted to go.

Hundreds of dishes she wanted to eat.

But even with the money she knew for a fact that she didn't want to quit.

Because there were still hundreds of people she wanted to kill.

In another room Boa was shadow boxing.

Her headache still bugged her, but it didn't affect her speed one bit.

She was still as fast and as fluent as ever.

Fox watched her in awe from a seat in the corner.

"You plan on watching me all day?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

Fox grinned as he nodded his head.

"Fox loves to watch Boa." He said, "Boa is fast…very fast."

Boa rolled her eyes.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Fox has other reasons…but Fox does not want to say them."

"Whatever." She said as she continued shadow boxing.

"Boa?"

"What?"

"Will Boa still be part of Eight when job done?"

She didn't even pause with her answer.

"No."

"What will Boa do?"

"I'm going to be a billionaire. I'm going to do whatever the f#$ I want to."

"Fox is going to be a billionaire too. But Fox does not know if Fox will stay or go."

Boa didn't say anything as she started to add kicks to her workout.

"Boa?"

"What."

"Can Fox join Boa…till Fox knows what Fox wants to do?"

Boa stopped her workout.

"You want to join me?" she asked, clearly surprised.

Fox nodded.

"Why?"

"Fox has many reasons…but Fox does not want to say them."

**Titans Tower**

It was now 5:42 p.m.

Robin did his best to keep anyone from panicking.

He ordered them to do constant patrols, exercises, planning, inspections, and pretty much anything he could think of to keep their minds off what happened this morning.

For the most part in seem to be working…for now.

But he could tell that cracks were starting to show.

If he didn't think of something, someone would eventually snap.

**The Hotel**

Steer and Barracuda were still playing cards in their bedroom.

This time they were playing poker.

"I'll see your rocket launcher…and raise you…my diamond tip knife." Barracuda said.

"I'll see your knife…and raise you…my anti-tank gun." Steer responded.

Barracuda smiled.

"You got nothing and you know it." She said.

"Really?" he said with a grin.

"Really." She said as she raised him her belt to hold her daggers.

"So," Steer said as he raised his stolen truck, "What do you plan on doing with the money once we're done?"

"Oh no." she said as she raised him her boots with the hidden blades, "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get my mind off the game."

"I'm serious." Steer said as he places his cards down, "What are you going to do with your share of the money?"

"Well," she said as she placed her cards down as well, "Let me think a bit. What about you?"

Steer smiled, "I'm going to buy a huge chunk of land in the middle of a nice forest. Then I'm going to build a ranch there and breed horses."

"Wow," Barracuda said, "that sounds so…boring."

Steer laughed, "It may sound boring to you but not to me. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to buy Big Ben." She said with a grin.

"Seriously?"

"No…what I really want. I want to travel the world."

"We do that already."

"I know, but every time we're in a new city there is never enough time to see all the places and do all the things that you can do. We're always in and out. I want to enjoy the places we go."

"That sounds nice."

"It does, does it?"

"So this means you'll quit."

"I guess so, but you're quitting to."

"Maybe," Steer said with a shrug, "if everyone else quits then I'll defiantly quit."

"What if one person decides to stay?"

"Then I'll stay. After all, someone has to save them from gigantic robots."

"Haha…very funny." She said as she picks up her cards again.

Steer pick up his cards and looked her in the eye.

"I raise…my watch." He said, "Now you have to put your watch in the pot if you want to stay in."

Barracuda shot daggers out of her eyes, "How dare you."

Steer smiled, "What…if you think you have a better hand then me then there is nothing for you to worry about."

Barracuda grunted, "I fold…so what hand did you have?"

"Nothing," Steer said laughing.

"You bastard."

"Hey, you can have all of your weapons back. What am I going to do with boots that don't fit me in the first place?"

**Titans Tower**

It was 8:53 p.m. and everyone was going to bed.

Raven on the other hand was heading to the living room with high hopes.

**The Hotel**

Wolf sat at the bar looking at a drink that he would be unable to taste or get drunk from.

"Soon," he thought.

He knew exactly what he was going to do with his money.

He would find a way to feel, eat, and smell again.

And he would kill anyone who got in his way.

**Titans Tower**

Raven entered the living room.

She headed for the kitchen to make some tea.

As the water was boiling she stared at the door.

Any second Robin would come through that door and for the third night in a row they would share a cup of tea together.

After waiting for a few minutes Raven pored herself some tea and sat down and the table.

Any second Robin would come.

Raven sat a few more minutes staring at the door.

Any second now.

A few more minutes passed.

Robin didn't come.

Slowly the high hopes that Raven started out with drained from her body.

Her head drops as she dumps the rest of the tea.

"What was I thinking?" she asked herself as she walks out of the room.

As she walked pass the sick bay she peeks inside.

Beast Boy and Kid Flash were sound asleep (and in the case of Kid Flash alone) on their beds.

As Raven went up to Beast Boy's bed to make sure that he had a water bottle she notices something on the ground.

It was the pictures of Terra and Beast Boy.

"It must have fell off." She thought.

As she picks up the pictures, a sudden wave of emotion went through her.

Part of her wanted to rip the photos to pieces.

Part of her wanted to burn them.

And part of her wanted to just crumple them in her hand and throw them in the trash where they belong.

But she didn't.

She didn't because she knew what the pictures meant to Beast Boy.

So she just calmly placed them back on the table next to his bed and left the room.

When she entered her room she meditated for at least an hour before going to bed.

It was the only thing she could do to keep herself from crying.

**The Hotel**

Eel lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what she would do with the money when this was all over.

"My own beach," she thought, "with a beautiful beach house. It has to be in tropical waters. So the water will always be nice and warm."

As Owl walked in she sat up straight.

"Um…Owl?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering…will the Eight disband after this job?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well…twenty billion is a lot of money. With that much we wouldn't have to do this anymore. We could…I don't know…retire?"

"It's too soon to be thinking about that." Owl said, "All that matters is the job now."

"You're right." She said as she lay back in her bed.

As she slowed drifted into sleep she dreamed of her beach house.

With Owl walking with her, holding her hand.

She would do anything and kill anyone to make that dream come true.


	37. Death and Birth Part 5

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight**

_Maria and her father walk towards the park._

"_Papa," Maria said, "May I go on the swings?" _

"_Sure." Maria's father said with a smile._

_Maria ran to the swings with the energy that only children possessed. She loved parks and all they had to offer._

_As she swung as high as she could she notices that her father was talking to a man smoking a cigar._

_Her father looked scared._

The morning came and Owl gathers up everyone in his room.

"Alright everyone listen up." Owl said as he pulled out the list. "Fox, Boa, Eel, and Barracuda you are going after targets number 15 and 16. Steer and Wolf you are going after number 17. Black Widow will stay here and finish her poison. I will be setting up for tomorrow. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, let's move out."

"_Papa, who was that man?" Maria asked as the two left the park._

_Her father didn't look at her._

"_Just an old friend." He said._

Barracuda studied the list as Fox led them to their targets.

"Huh," she said, "it looks like the two targets are related."

"How so?" Eel asked.

"Looks like father daughter."

Boa eyes turn to Barracuda.

"Please tell me you're joking."

_Next week Maria and her father went to the same park._

_And once more the same man with the cigar came and talked to her father._

_Curiosily, Maria ran up to her father._

"_Papa," Maria asked, "is this your friend?"_

_The man with the cigar looked down at Maria._

"_You have a very beautiful daughter." The man said._

_Maria's father fists clench._

"_You stay away from her you son of a bitch."_

_The man laughed._

"_Don't worry I will…if you pay me on time."_

The four looked at the house that the two targets lived in.

"Alright," Eel said as she pulled out her Tasers. "So what's the plan?"

Barracuda thought for a second, "Were going to have to surround them. Boa I want you and…where the hell is Boa?"

"There." Fox said.

Boa was running across the street, ran right up to the door, and knocked it down with a flying knee.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Barracuda yelled.

_Maria and her father were in their house about to eat dinner._

"_Maria," her father said, "Would you like to do the prayer today?"_

_Maria nodded enthusiastically as she folded her hands._

"_Bless this meal, and Papa, and Mommy who is in heaven. Amen. Was that good Papa?"_

_Her father gave a smile._

"_That was perfect." He said._

_As they were about to enjoy their meal they heard a few cars pull up to the driveway._

_A worried look came to her father's face._

"_No," he said as he got up and looked out the window, "I still have a week."_

"_What is wrong Papa?" Maria asked._

_Her father didn't answer._

_He knew what was about to happen._

"_Maria," he said, "I love you."_

_Maria looked confused, "I love you too Papa."_

_Her father hugged and kissed her one last time._

_And then he went into the kitchen._

_Maria just stood there; still not fully aware of what was going on._

_She then heard banging on the door._

"_COME ON OUT!" a man's voice came, "YOU KNOW THE DRILL."_

_Maria's father then came back into the room…with a knife._

"_Maria," he said crying, "Please…forgive me. I love you."_

"_Papa…what are you doing…NO PAPA STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!"_

Kitten was in her room brushing her hair.

She and Fang hand broke up for the hundredth time and she wanted to look good for their guest tonight, Robin. He was supposed to come for dinner, and then later they were going to Titans Tower to stay.

She giggled at the thought of her and her father going to the tower and being able to sleep in the same building as Robin.

Today was going to be a good day.

She then heard a crash downstairs but thought nothing of it.

It was probably her father doing another one of his bug experiments.

She never saw Boa enter her room.

She didn't even have time to scream as Boa grabbed her and quickly snapped her neck.

_The men carried Maria into the office of the man with the cigar and threw her on the floor._

_The man took one look at Maria._

"_I told you she wasn't supposed to be harmed!" the man yelled angrily._

"_We didn't do that boss…her dad did it right before we killed him." _

_The man grunted. No brothel would buy a girl with cut off ears._

"_Looks like your father had the last laugh." He said as he picks up Maria from the floor and blows smoke in her face._

_Maria didn't answer… she was in shock._

"_Take her to a hospital." The man ordered, "A dead girl's worth nothing."_

_The men carried her out._

"_We'll find some way to make money off of you."_

Killer Moth heard a crash upstairs from his basement.

"What the hell?" he thought as he walked upstairs.

"Kitten," he called, "Dear, are you ok?"

He never stood a chance as Boa jumps on top of him and kneed him in the head, cracking his skull.

_Maria walked down a long hallway with the man with the cigar and one of his partners._

_Her hands and legs were cuffed._

"_This is crazy. She won't last a minuet." His partner said._

"_So? The novelty of a girl fighting will at least make us a good profit."_

_He then turned to Maria._

"_It's not like she's good for anything else."_

Fang snuck into the backyard of Kittens house.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Baby please forgive me." He said as he climbed up the wall to her bedroom window.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "I can't live without you."

He poked his head in and saw Kitten's dead body.

_Maria was standing in a large rusty cage with her cuffs removed. Across the cage was a boy._

"_Alright!" the announcer yelled, "Place your bets people! Who will live? Who will die?"_

_Maria didn't want this. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to kill._

_But the boy apparently did._

_He charges her and tackled her to the ground._

_It was easy for him. He had to be at least a good five inches taller than her._

_As she fell to the ground a rain of punches hit her in the face._

_The boy was showing her no mercy._

_Thinking quickly she slammed her knee up hitting the boy in the groin._

_He fell back in pain as she stood up._

_Her nose and lips were bloody but she was still in the fight._

_She then threw a punch at him._

_It wasn't a strong or a fast punch but it connected, bloodying the boy's nose._

_The crowd screamed with delight._

_The boy then tackled her again and wrapped his hands around her throat._

_Maria couldn't breath and was starting to black out._

_But she remembers her father…and the man with the cigar._

_With one of her free hands she gouges the boy's eyes._

_He screamed in pain as he let go._

_As he fell to the floor Maria pounced on top of him throwing punches wildly._

_One of her punches hit him in the throat, breaking his windpipe._

_The crowd roared with delight._

_As she stood up, she saw the body of the boy she fought, and cried._

_She didn't want this._

"All clear." Boa said as she got up from Killer Moth's body.

"You idiot!" Barracuda yelled over the headset, "You could've been killed!"

"I'm not that lucky." Boa said over her head set.

As she was about to walk out she hears a voice behind her.

"YOU F#$ING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"_Hahahaha," the man with the cigar said as he counted his money, "I made a killing today thanks to you."_

_Maria didn't say anything._

"_Who knows how much I'll make next time."_

"_No."_

_The man turned his head._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I don't want to fight anymore, and you can't make me."_

_The man smiled._

"_Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are."_

_He backhanded her in the face causing her to fall. As she hit the floor he kicks her in the ribs._

"_You will do whatever I say. If I say jump off a cliff you say 'feet first or head first'. Are we clear?"_

_Maria gasps for air as she nodded her head._

"_Good. Now clean yourself up. You have another fight tomorrow."_

Fang charged Boa and shoved her outside.

Boa did a roll on the ground and stood up.

Despite the fact that she was looking at a man with a spider's body for a head, she didn't even flinch.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR F#$ING HEAD OFF!" Fang yelled.

Boa stood her ground.

"You're welcome to try." She said.

_Maria stood victorious over another opponent._

_It had been years since she started._

_She had gowned stronger, faster, and more vicious._

_She was no longer the sweet little girl that her father raised. _

Fang tried to hit Boa with his many arms.

But she was too fast for him.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LAST MOMENTS ON THIS PLANET SO F#$ING PAINFUL." Fang said blinded by rage.

"Well," Boa said as she dodges another attack, "What are you waiting for?"

_The man with the cigar counted his money in his office._

"_Oh Maria, you are a gold mine." He said as he blew smoke in her face._

_Marie didn't say anything._

"_Next week a champion from Asia is coming. The poor bastard doesn't stand a chance."_

"_No." Maria said._

_The man looked at her._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I will never fight for you again."_

_The man smiled._

"_Oh really?"_

_He tried to backhand her. Like he did years ago the last time she said no._

_But this wasn't the same Maria._

_She easily dodges it and countered with a powerful right cross._

_The punch hit him so hard that it knocks him right out of his seat._

_Before he could get up and call for help she grabbed him and slammed his face on the desk._

"_That's for Papa." She said._

_She then kneed him in the ribs breaking them._

"_That's for all the kids you made me kill."_

_As he fell, gasping for air she wrapped her arm around his neck._

"_And this is for me you son of a bitch!"_

_She squeezes his neck cutting off his air flow._

_She wanted him to die slowly._

_He struggle for a bit, but she didn't let go._

_After a few minutes his body went limp._

_Maria let go and sat on the floor looking at the door._

_Any second his henchmen would come in and find her._

_She didn't care._

_She had her revenge._

_All of the sudden she heard yelling in the next room._

"_They must have heard me." She thought._

_More yelling came from the room…as well as screaming._

_She didn't care enough to look._

_The door then slammed open and a man walked in carrying a sword._

_Maria closed her eyes._

"_Please," she said, "Set me free."_

_She was expecting the man to kill her._

_But death did not come._

"_Very good." The man said, "He was at least three times your size and yet by the looks of it you easily disposed of him."_

_He then help Maria up and led her out._

_She saw the dead bodies of the man's henchmen all over the next room._

"_Quick, we don't have much time." The man said as he led her outside._

_Outside was a car with a teen boy in the driver's seat._

_As she sat in the back, the two in the front talked while they drove off._

"_Who is she?" the driver asked._

"_Our third member." The man with the sword said._

_The driver turned his head._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

_The man with the sword then turns around and looked Maria in the face._

"_I owe you fifteen grand." He said._

"_For what?" she asked._

"_For the man you killed." He said with a smile, "How would you like to join us?"_

_Maria didn't even pause to think._

"_No."_

Barracuda had had enough.

She ran to Boa and Fang and pulled out one of her daggers.

"HEY UGLY!" she yelled.

Fang turned his head just as Barracuda threw the dagger.

It hit him right in the middle of his forehead.

_Maria walked into her small apartment._

_Her fifteen grand that she got last year was running out._

_She couldn't get a job. She didn't have any other skills._

_She couldn't make any friends, her scars scared them away._

"_Why," she thought, "Why can't I do anything else?"_

As Fangs body slump to the ground Barracuda stomp up right to Boa.

"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled right to her face.

"What?" Boa asks with a dry tone.

"Well first, what part of team don't you understand and second, what the hell was up with that bullshit fight you just had with spider man? You could have finished him off at any time yet you decided to dance around like an idiot."

Boa shrugs, "I wanted to give him a fighting chance."

_A few more months past and she ran out of money._

_Fifteen grand doesn't last long when that's all you have._

_She was now holding a card that the man with the sword gave her._

"_If you ever change your mind give me a call."_

Barracuda wasn't buying Boa's excuse.

"Then why didn't you give the other two a fighting chance."

Boa turned away, "You wouldn't understand."

_Maria walked into an airport with a suitcase of all she had left._

_She saw the man with the sword._

"_I'm so glad you called." He said._

_As the two started to walk towards their plane the man started talking._

"_We have few new members' since we last met. They're a little rough around the edges. Would you mind helping me train them?"_

_Maria nodded._

"_Good." He smiled, "Oh and one more thing."_

_He then brushes her hair aside and looks at the remains of her ears._

"_I know a few good surgeons." He said, "Just say the word and you'll have new ears in no time."_

"_No thank you." She said._

"_If that's what you want." He said as they boarded the plane, "May I ask why?"_

"_They were the last gift my father gave me."_

_She knew why her father did what he did, and just like her father hoped, she forgave him._

"Owl, come in." Barracuda said.

"This is Owl."

"Targets number 15 and 16 are down…as well as number 18."

"How did that happen?"

"From what I can gather number 18 seemed to be friends with the two targets."

"That's great news. All of you can head back now."

Barracuda and Eel started to leave but Boa stayed behind.

"At least it was quick." Boa thought, "At least they didn't have to see the other one die."

She fell to the ground and cried.

"At least they're together now."

Fox went up to Boa and helped her up.

"Why Boa cry?"

"You wouldn't understand Fox."

"Fox would understand." He said, "Boa must give Fox a chance."

"Maybe later." She said as the two joined up with Barracuda and Eel.

Maria didn't die when her father was killed; she didn't die when she killed her first person, and she didn't die when she had her revenge.

She died when she made that call to Owl.

And Boa was born when she walked into the airport.


	38. We'll be waiting

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight**

At the same time The Eight were waking up, so were the Titans and the Villains.

As they all sat down the living room to eat Robin spoke up.

"Alright everyone," he said, "I know yesterday wasn't a good day, but we have to keep it together. We can't panic. That is exactly what The Eight want."

Everyone nodded.

Everyone except Gizmo.

"So what's the plan…fearless leader?" Gizmo asked with his normal rude tone.

Robin looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to go outside and try to disable whatever they're using to jam us."

"Then I will go with you." Starfire said as she stood up.

"No." Robin said firmly, "I'm not going to risk anyone of you."

"Ahhh…that gives me a nice warm feeling inside." Gizmo said sarcastically.

"You have a better idea shorty." Cyborg snapped.

Gizmo turned to Cyborg with a grin.

"As a matter of fact, idiot, I do." He said as he pulled out the blueprints for the Tower.

He spread out the plans and pointed to a power line under the Tower.

"Right there is the answer to all our problems." He said looking at Robin.

Cyborg looked at the blueprints and his eyes went wide.

"How did I miss that?" Cyborg said scratching his head.

"What is it?"

Cyborg held up the plans for all to see.

"It's an underground landline that connects to the city's phone line. If we can connect to that we'll be able to talk to the outside."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Beast Boy said, "How do we know that this will work? Our internet doesn't even work."

Cyborg smiled, "That's because all of our phones, TV, computers, and security cameras all work wirelessly. But if we can connect to this with a wire directly then we'll be able to bypass the jammers altogether."

Beast Boy still looked confused.

"It means we'll have to use cable instead of satellite." Raven said.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "Oooohhhh, now I get it."

"Ok," Robin said as he looked at the blueprints, "so how do we get down there?"

Gizmo smiled, "We'll have to climb down there though this small opening in the basement. I'm small enough to get down there but I'm going to need some help. Any volunteers?"

Robin didn't even pause.

"I'll help."

Gizmo smiled.

"I'll help too." Bumblebee said.

The smile dropped.

"I'll only need one person." Gizmo said suddenly.

Bumblebee turned to Robin.

"Robin," She said, "Let me go. If it gets too compact I'll be able to shrink down."

Robin nodded.

"Good thinking." He said.

Gizmo just stayed silent.

**Outside**

There was only one who wasn't inside the Tower.

Red X had been teleporting in and out of the tower ever since he gave the Titans the pictures of The Eight. He never even slept in the tower even when he was offered a room.

Now the right thing to do would be to find the jammers and destroy them.

But instead he was on a roof, looking at Owl crossing a street.

Red X didn't give a damn about the Titans or The Eight.

He was in this for the three trillion dollars that was stolen from The Brotherhood of Evil. However, he had no idea who was the one that did it.

But he knew enough to know that whoever did was the same one who hired The Eight.

At first he wanted to use the Titans to distract The Eight long enough so that their employer would stick his head out.

But this employer was a smart one. He never met The Eight in person. He never talks to them directly. Even The Eight themselves didn't know who it was.

As Red X looked at Owl he started to think that maybe he should try a different approach.

**The Tower**

The Titans and Villains were in the basement as Robin opens the hatch underground.

"Ready you two." He asked Gizmo and Bumblebee.

They both nodded.

"Ok, remember our communicators aren't working so we're going to have to yell. Also, according to these blueprints the way down isn't straight but slightly crooked so we won't be able to see you when you reach it." Robin said as he handed them two headlamps.

Cyborg then handed Bumblebee a cord.

"Ok," he said, "I've got a hundred foot wire rolled up here. That should be long enough to connect to the landline."

"Thanks sparky." She said as she knelt into the hole.

"Be careful." Cyborg said with a concerned look.

Bumblebee looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to get all sappy again like last time are you?" she said as she handed Gizmo the cord.

"No…unless you want me too." Cyborg answered with a smile.

"Oh shut up you two!" Gizmo said as he waited next to the hole, "we don't have time for this."

Bumblebee let out a chuckle.

"For once I agree with him."

As the two entered the hole and turned on their flashlights Gizmo opens up the blueprints.

"Ok," he said, "By the looks of it the landline is about seventy five feet below us."

"Well," Bumblebee said as she shrunk and started to fly down, "let's go."

"Hey wait for me!" Gizmo said as he started to climb down through the narrow passage way with the cord in his hand.

**Outside**

Owl was walking across the street counting the number of steps it took to cross.

As he did this, he notices that someone was watching him.

He didn't change his movement or his demeanor.

He just kept on walking.

**Under the Tower**

"This should be the place." Gizmo said as the two climb down a narrow gap.

"Where?" Bumblebee said as she looked around with her flashlight.

"Over to your right." He said.

Gizmo then looked up.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Can you hear us?"

"…just barely." He heard very faintly.

"Hey," Bumblebee said with her back to him, "were is it? I can't see anything that looks like a land line."

Gizmo smiled as he pulled out a wrench from his belt.

"Keep looking." He said as he raised the wrench.

WHACK!

Gizmo slammed the wrench on Bumblebee's head, instantly knocking her out.

As she fell down into the darkness Gizmo started to climb back up.

"Hey!" he yelled, "the landline is covered by a steel plate. We need some help pulling it off."

Up in the basement Robin started to climb down.

"Hey let me do it man." Cyborg said.

"You're too big." Robin said as he climbed down, "Gizmo, it's Robin, I'm on my way."

"We'll be waiting." Gizmo said as he twirls the wrench in his hand.


	39. Not by a long shot

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight**

Gizmo balances himself on a pipe waiting for Robin.

"This is it." He thought, "Once Robin' s dead The Eight will leave."

He smiled as he heard Robin get closer.

There was a reason Gizmo wanted to fight him down here.

Because of the cramped space Robin couldn't use any of his high flying fancy moves, he couldn't use his pole or gadgets, and he couldn't even kick.

Gizmo, thanks to his small size, on the other hand could move much more freely, plus he had the element of surprise.

As for Bumblebee…she was just someone who got in the way.

"Can you hear me?" He heard Robin ask.

"Yup, we can hear you just fine." Gizmo said as he raised his wrench.

**Outside**

Owl looked at the front of Jump City High School.

As he studies the front of the school and the surroundings he gently talked into his head set.

"Fox, come in." he said.

"Fox here."

"Are you four almost back?"

"Yes Owl."

"I want you four to head to the high school. Stay on top of the roofs and keep an eye out. I'm being watched."

**Titans Tower**

As Robin got closer Gizmo started to talk.

"So, Robin…who else knows?" Gizmo asked.

Robin paused, "Know what?"

"Don't bullshit me…who else knows…or should I say, who else is in on it?"

Robin stopped, "What are you talking about?"

"Can't be that green idiot, he's too much of a pussy to do anything like that. Raven maybe, since it runs in the family. As for the bucket of bolts, he would be smart enough to hack the security."

Robin's eyes widen.

"But I doubt he would do that. As for your alien girlfriend, she does come off as a gentle innocent bimbo, but she also comes off as someone who would do whatever you say without question."

Robin started to climb down faster.

"Or am I wrong? Is it just you? Did you finally just have it with putting us in jail over and over and over and over again? Did you just want us all dead but didn't have the balls to do it yourself?"

Robin entered the small area where Gizmo was waiting.

Gizmo tried to swing at Robin's head with his wrench but Robin with his quick reflexes grabs his arm and twisted it.

Gizmo yelps in pain as he dropped the wrench.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Robin said as he slammed Gizmo against the wall in the cramp tunnel while trying to keep his balance.

"She had a little bump on the head." Gizmo chuckled.

"Where is she you sack of shit?" Robin demanded as he places one of his hands on Gizmo's throat.

"Down the rabbit hole," Gizmo smiled, "go and get her…murderer."

Robin punched Gizmo in the face so hard it broke his nose.

As Gizmo went limp Robin tied him up with the wire that was supposed to connect to the landline.

"I'll deal with you latter." Robin said as he tied up Gizmo to one of the pipes.

"Bumblebee!" Robin yelled as he climbed down, "I'm coming! Hang in there!"

He didn't hear any response.

"Come on! Say something!"

Still nothing.

As he climbed down further he could hear the sound of running water.

"It must me the ocean." He thought.

The tunnel was starting to get very damp and wider the more he climbed down.

After for what seemed like forever he finally reaches the bottom.

It was a large cavern with rocks, pipes, and a shallow pool of ocean water.

"Bumblebee!" Robin yelled.

No response.

He looked around the dark cavern with his flashlight fearing the worse.

"Come on," he said, "we need you."

Finally, he saw her. She was slump down over a rock; blood was dribbling from her head.

Robin quickly ran to her and pulled her up. She was breathing…barely.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of he-"

Before he could finish Gizmo had come up from behind and hit him in the back with a broken pipe.

"You're not going anywhere you murdering sack of crap!" Gizmo yelled as he raised the pipe.

"Gizmo!" Robin said as he rolled out of the way before the pipe could hit him, "I have nothing to do with The Eight."

"Really?...Does Control Freak know that?" Gizmo said.

Robin's eyes went wide.

"That's right boy wonder." Gizmo said as he swung again, "I know all about how you let them kill him. I can't wait to see Starfire's face when I tell her. I wonder what she'll do when she finds out her boyfriend is nothing more than a murdering piece of shit."

Robin growled as he tackled him to the ground.

"HOW!" he said as he punches Gizmo in the face.

"DARE!" he punched again.

"YOU!" And again

"JUDGE!" And again.

"ME!" And again.

Gizmo's body went limp.

His face was nothing more than a mash of blood and skin.

Robin finally stopped.

He was breathing heavily.

"Damn you." He said to Gizmo as he walked over to Bumblebee.

He picked her up gently and places her on his shoulders.

As he started to climb back up he could hear laughing.

"Hehehe…leaving so soon?" Gizmo said as he spat out blood.

Robin just ignored him and continued climbing.

"See you in hell." Gizmo said as he reaches into his pocket and pulled out a grenade.

He threw the grenade straight at Robin, but Robin's reflexes were too fast. He kicked the grenade right back at him.

It flew over Gizmo's head and landed behind him.

The explosion punched a hole in the cavern, causing the ocean water to rush in.

Before he could react Gizmo was swept into the current.

Robin tried his best to out climb the current, but the cramp space combined with the weight of Bumblebee was too much.

The powerful current pulled him and Bumblebee down.

Using all of his strength Robin did his best to keep Bumblebee's head above the water.

But he was only human and the ocean's current was too strong.

As he felt himself pulled down into the abyss a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled it up.

It was Starfire.

"Robin," she said, "Do not worry, I have you."

"Bumblebee," He said, "She's still down there."

"Raven has her." Starfire said, "All is well."

"What about Gizmo."

Starfire's face looked away.

"I am sorry Robin…we were not fast enough."

Deep down Robin gave a little shout of victory.

"It's ok Starfire. You did what you could."

**Outside**

Gizmo's head popped out of the water.

The sea water stung his face.

With all of the strength he had left he swam to one of the beaches in the bay.

When he reached the shore he fell to the ground exhausted.

The fact that he survived was nothing short of a miracle.

Gizmo tried to stand up but didn't have anything left.

As he passed out on the beach only one thought went through his head.

"This isn't over; not by a long shot."


	40. Just one problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own the eight.**

**Sorry I haven't updated at my usual speed. I've just been really busy lately. **

**But I'm back!**

**Now on with the show!**

Red X watched Owl from the top of a building near Jump City's High School.

As he thought about his next move Boa, Barracuda, Fox and Eel moved into the positions in buildings around him.

Red X smiled as he saw the four surrounding him.

"Alright," he thought as he teleported to the bottom, "Let's see just how dangerous you eight really are."

**On the other side of the city**

Punk Rocket had taken over a small office building in the business section of Jump City.

"GET THE F#$ OUT WANKERS! UNLESS YOU WANT TO FEEL PURE CHAOS!" He yelled as he forced the occupants out.

After everyone left he went to the top of the roof where he stood on top of his huge stacks of amps.

"EIGHT! I'M RIGHT HERE! COME GET SOME CHAOS!" he yelled into his microphone.

The two assassins looked at their target with amusement.

"Why can't all our targets be like this?" Wolf said as he started to walk, not run, towards the building with the stack of amps.

Steer just shook his head with a smile as he started to put together one of his many weapons.

Wolf stopped him.

"You've already had two." Wolf said, "It's my turn."

Steer shrug with a smile as he put away his weapon.

"Have fun."

"Oh don't worry, I will."

**The High School**

Owl started to walk away from the high school.

"So who is it?" he said into his head set.

"Couldn't tell." Eel said, "He vanished right before we could get a good look at him."

"What do you mean vanished?" Owl said.

"I mean he vanished…literally."

"She's right Owl." Barracuda said, "In less than .8 seconds the guy vanished."

"Ok," Owl said, "Fox, do you think you can find him?"

Fox sniffed the air for a second.

"Sorry Owl…Fox can't feel him."

Owl was about to respond when he heard a voice over the head set.

"Hello there Owl." The voice said, "Don't worry, the others can't hear us."

Owl remained stone face as he answered.

"Who are you?"

"Just a spectator in this lovey sport."

"What do you want?"

"The same as you, I would love to find out who your employer is."

Owl's face remained emotionless.

"Alright," Owl said, "Where do you want to meet?"

"There'll be an alleyway on your left. I'll meet you there. My only condition is that the rest of your team stays out of it."

"Sounds fair." Owl said.

"Wonderful." The voice said.

"OWL! OWL! COME IN!" Eel's voice came in.

"Calm down Eel, I'm fine."

"We lost you there for a second, what happen?"

"Nothing," Owl said, "Ok everyone listen. I want you to stop following me and head back to the hotel, now hurry up, double-time."

**Wolf and Punk Rocket**

Wolf jumped right on the roof where Punk Rocket waited.

"Any last words?' Wolf said with a smile.

Punk Rocket eyes narrowed as he took one look at Wolf's face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Wolf didn't answer.

He just charged Punk Rocket at full speed and punched him in the face.

The speed of the punch caught Punk Rocket off guard as he flew into his stack of amps.

"When the hell did you get so fast?" he said as he got up and strummed his guitar.

The sound wave that erupted from his amps was deafening.

Any normal person would have covered their ears in pain.

But Wolf just smiled as he charged Punk Rocket again, grabbed the guitar with one hand and punched him in the stomach with the other.

Punk Rocket fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You make me laugh," Wolf said as he broke the guitar in two, "You think that just because your hair is spiked and your nose is pierced it makes you a badass."

He then kicked him, sending him to the edge of the roof.

"Since I'm in such a good mood I'll give you a choice. I throw you off his building where the pavement below will liquefy you, or I use one of my enhancements to finish you off."

As Wolf walks towards him Punk Rocket pulled a wireless microphone from his pocket.

"I don't think so." Wolf said as, with blinding speed, he grabbed the microphone, "I won't fall for the same trick twice."

In one swift motion Wolf broke Punk Rocket's arm.

As Punk Rocket yelled in pain Wolf smiled.

"That's right, remind me what I'm missing."

"You can't do this…you're supposed to be the good guy." Punk Rocket said in pain.

"The good guy?" Wolf said amused, "You mean my face, right?"

Wolf then grabbed Punk Rocket by the hair and pulled him up.

With his other hand he pointed his index and middle finger at Punk Rocket's eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Punk Rocket could hear a clicking noise coming from the fingers.

"But I'm not your little bird."

BANG!

Two bullets fired from Wolfs two fingertips.

The shots tore into Punk Rockets skull and exited through the back of his head.

Wolf then threw the lifeless body off the building, it landed on top of a car with a loud crunch.

"That's one for me." Wolf said with a smile.

**The Alleyway**

After Owl entered the alleyway he heard a voice that seemed to becoming from all around him.

"If you have any weapons now would be a good time to put them down."

"And what if I refuse?" Owl said.

"Then the deal's off."

Owl shrugged his shoulders as he reaches behind him and pulled out a sword that was under his shirt and pants.

As he places it as his feet the voice returned.

"Nice blade."

"Thanks."

"What type is it? It looks too thick to be a fencing sword."

"It's a hybrid I designed myself. It's light enough for thrusting but the blade is thick enough for blocking and cutting."

"Very nice. Now would you please take a few steps back from it?"

Owl obeyed.

"Now let's get down to business." Red X said as he teleported in front of Owl.

Owl looked at Red X with a blank face.

"I hope you don't mind the precautions I'm taking. You are the leader of the Eight after all."

Owl smiled but didn't say a word.

"Now do you want to know why your employer wants you to kill all the villains in Jump City?"

"I really don't care. I just do my job. But if you want to enlighten me then be my guest." Owl said.

Red X smiled under his mask, "Your employer stole from a very powerful group. That's how he's able to pay you. Now he wants to make sure that no one will be able to steal back the money he took. If we work together we'll be able to find out who he is. Then I'll make sure that whatever he's paying you now will look like couch change compare to the money I'll get you."

The smile from Owl's face faded.

"That sounds like a great plan." Owl said, "there just one problem."

Before Red X could ask why, Owl charged him with ungodly speed.

In one elegant motion Owl picks up his sword and thrust the blade at Red X's legs.

The blade plunged into Red X's left leg.

As Red X yelled in pain Owl finished his sentence.

"You just happen to be one of the targets."


	41. Death and Birth Part 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own The Eight.**

_Leon sniffs the air with a smile as he sat in a tree next to his house._

_The forest had a complex smell. The kind of smell that you had to close your eyes and cover your ears so you wouldn't be distracted._

"_LEON! SUPPER TIME!" His mom yelled._

_Leon jumped to the ground and ran inside._

_The dinner smelled lovely; a combination of spices with wheat that filled the nostrils with a heavenly aroma._

_Leon ate with glee as his mother watched with a smile._

"_You're such a good boy, Leon." She said._

"Ok everyone listen. I want you to stop following me and head back to the hotel, now hurry up, double-time."

The four went quiet for a second.

"You heard him." Eel said with a smile.

It had been a long time since Owl said the word 'double-time'.

It was code for 'do the opposite of what ever I say'.

_Leon walked through the garden that his dad grew with his friends._

_The plants smelled funny to him._

"_Leon!" his mom yelled, "It's getting dark!"_

_Leon entered the house with a grin._

"_Look at you!" his mom said, "You're filthy. And where are your shoes?"_

"_Don't like how they feel." Leon said._

_His mom shook her head._

"_Get in the tub." She ordered._

"_Yes mom. I'll get into the tub." Leon said as he went to the bathroom._

_As he soaked in the tub he could hear his father and friends through the window._

"_I'm telling ya once the crops are finish we'll be rich."_

Owl stared at the empty space in front of him with a smile.

"Very interesting." He said.

As soon as he stabbed the target's leg Red X teleported out of there.

Owl looked down at his blade, it was covered in blood.

"All of you," Owl said in his head set, "Get down here."

The four jumped down.

"Why didn't you just stab him in the head?" Barracuda asked.

"I wanted to see what you meant by 'vanished'." Owl said as he brought his bloody blade to his face.

"What is it?" Eel asked.

"That suit he is wearing has a teleporter on it." Owl said, "But not just any teleporter, a very special one."

"What do you mean by special?" Eel asked.

Owl held out his blade for all to see.

"My blade was deep in his leg, but when he teleported the blade didn't go with him. It stayed right here."

Owl was quite for a second.

"I want that suit." He finally said, "Find and kill the target but bring me that suit."

He then held out the blade to Fox.

"Will this help?" Owl asked.

Fox touched the blade and brought the blood to his nose.

As he smelt the blood his eyes went wide.

"Fox knows where to find target."

_Leon climbed the tree next to his house and looked at the stars._

_They were beautiful, especially when you were far away from the city's lights._

_As he started to climb down he smelled gasoline and oil._

_When he looked up he saw a truck driving towards him._

Red X was on a building on the other side of the city.

After Owl stabbed him he teleported as far as the suit would let him.

"Alright," he thought as he wrapped a bandage on his leg, "Got to get back to the tower."

As he stood up to get his bearings a gunshot rang out in the distance.

The shot hit Red X on the left side of his mask causing him to fall to the ground.

Luckily for him the mask was made of metal and it defected the bullet.

But it still hurt like hell.

"_So," the man from the truck said, "when will they be done?"_

"_In about a month." Leon's father said, "So are we agreed on the price?"_

"_Of course, 10 grand a plant right?"_

_Leon's father looked furious._

"_The deal was 15!"_

_The man laughed._

"_15! I never said that!"_

_An argument broke out._

_Then a gunshot._

Owl saw Red X teleport off the building through his sniper scope.

"Fox," Owl said through his headset, "Are you able to tell me where he went?"

Fox stood at the edge of a building with Boa sniffing the air.

"Target is to the left, Owl." Fox said.

"I still have no idea how the hell you do that." Boa said as the two jumped to the next building.

Fox looked at her with a smile.

"Fox could always smell. Fox loves to smell."

"_Yeah I shot him." Leon's father said over the phone._

_Leon was sitting in a corner of the house._

_He was crying._

"_Look who gives a f#$ what the man says. Just help me get rid of the body ok. Great see you in a little bit."_

_As soon as the father hung up the phone he turned to Leon._

"_Stop crying." He said._

_Leon didn't stop._

"_I said." The father said as he walked up to him, "STOP CRYING!"_

_He kicks Leon in the head._

"_YOU'RE A GROWN MAN FOR GOD SAKES! START ACTING LIKE ONE!"_

"_Stop it!" the mother said as she pushes him out of the way._

Red X was now in an alleyway.

"How the hell did they find me so fast?"

"GOT YA!" Eel yelled as she jumped on his back and stuck her Tasers into him before he could react.

The electricity surged though Red X's body.

He felt his arms going numb and his vision blurring.

"You idiot!" Barracuda yelled as she pulled Eel off of him.

The distraction gave Red X enough time to teleport out of there.

"What the hell?" Eel yelled.

"Owl wants the suit, remember? How do you think he'll feel if you fry the circuits in it moron?"

"_Leave him alone!" she yelled_

"_It's about time you stopped babying him."_

"_He's our son."_

"_More like our failure."_

"_How DARE you call him that!"_

"_Really? How old is he?"_

_Leon's mother scowled at him._

"_Couldn't go to school because the teachers couldn't handle him."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Couldn't get a special teacher because you were afraid that she might 'corrupt' him."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_So you kept him here. And now look at him. Just a no good retarded excuse for a son. And you're the reason."_

_The mother looked down at the floor._

_The father smiled._

"_I'm right. Am I?"_

"_You son of a bitch!"_

_The father slapped the mother across the face._

"_Say that again…I dare ya."_

_The mother stayed quiet._

"_That's better." The father said as he walked out._

_As soon as his father left Leon walked up to his mother._

"_Mom…are you hurt?" He asked._

"_I'm fine." She said, "Here…let me get you some ice."_

_Leon's fist clench and his face turned red._

"_No more mom. Next time I'll-"_

"_No." his mom said, "You're a good boy Leon."_

Red X appeared on a table in the middle of a fast food restaurant.

The people eating there screamed in shock as he fell to the ground.

"They're able to tell where I am…but how?" he thought as he tried to stand up.

Before he could get his thought together Boa came running into the restaurant.

"Oh hell." Red X thought as he teleported out of there before she could tackle him.

_Leon could smell the dead man as his father's friends loaded it onto the truck._

_It was a weird smell._

_He couldn't tell if he liked it or not._

Red X appeared in the middle of a busy street.

Before he could react a car hit him sending him flying.

As he rolled on the ground he could hear yelling.

"He's over here!"

He had no choice.

Before they got to him he teleported again.

"_Look, don't worry. What are they going to do?" Leon's father said as he talked to his friends._

"_What aren't they going to do is more like it!" one of his friends yelled._

"_Hey, as long as we got the plants they can't touch us, so relax."_

Red X opened his eyes and found himself on a building.

Because he was constantly under attack he couldn't concentrate on where to teleport, so he had no idea where he was.

As he poked his head up he saw a beautiful sight.

It was Titans Tower just a mile or two away.

He was going to make it.

_Leon hated the smell of alcohol._

_Especially when his father reeks of it. _

"_You're drunk." The mother said._

"_So?" he said as he stood up, "What are ya going to do about it?"_

_The mother turn away as the father smiled._

"_That's what I thought." He said._

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"_Who is it?" the father asked_

"_You know who it is! Now open the door dammit!" _

_It was one of his father's friends._

_As he open the door the friend came running in._

_A look of fear covered his face._

"_The shit's really hit the fan now!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Terry and Joe are dead!"_

"_What?"_

"_There dead man…Joe was found with a knife in his back and Terry was beaten to death in his own house!"_

"_That don't mean nothing."_

"_Bullshit! You just had to kill one of his men and now the boss is pissed off!"_

"_Look just calm down while I make a-"_

_BANG!_

_A gunshot rang outside, came through the window, and hit the friend right in the head._

_As the friend slump to the floor the mother came in._

"_This is your fault!" the mother screamed, "Because of you we're all going to die!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_No! Not this time you no good sack of shit!"_

"_SHUT UP BITCH!" The father yelled as he shoves her._

_What happened next Leon never forgot…no matter how hard he tried._

_His mother feel back, and hit the back of her head against their iron fireplace._

_As the father ran out of the house Leon when up to his mother, who was lying still on the floor._

"_Mom…wake up…please wake up….MOM….DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Fox sniff the air and smiled.

"Target is moving." He said into the headset.

"Do you know where he's headed to?" Owl asked.

Fox sniff the air again.

"To the ocean."

_Leon ran out the house, following the scent of his father._

_Even though it was nighttime with no moon in the sky he knew exactly were to go._

_The thick scent of alcohol was easy to follow._

_As he got closer to the scent of his drunken father he could smell the scent of a few other people following him._

_It didn't matter._

_All that mattered was that he reached his father…and make him pay._

Red X was now doing very short quick teleporting jumps hoping that it would throw of The Eight from pinpointing him.

Because of the numerous jumps the power in his suit was running low.

"Almost there." He thought as he reached the coast line.

"_I'll kill you! KILL YOU!" Leon yelled as he reached his father._

_His father turned around just as Leon jumped on him._

"_KILL YOU!" Leon said as he wrapped his hands around his father's throat._

_His father tried to put up a fight._

_But Leon's grip was too tight._

_After a few minutes Leon's father went limp._

"There you are." Owl said as he spotted Red X though his sniper scope.

His fired his gun right at exactly the same time that Red X teleported.

_After he killed his father Leon climbed up his favorite tree._

_His entire life was destroyed._

"_Well looked at what we have here." A girl's voice in the distance said, "No wonder the employer wanted him dead."_

_Leon could hear the girl take a few of the plants._

"_I can definitely use these in a mixture." She said._

"_So is he still up there?" a man's voice said._

"_Yes." A second man said._

"_What are you thinking?" the first man said._

"_I'm thinking on how he found our target in the middle of a forest, at night, with no equipment. While the rest of us had to follow him." The second man said._

_Leon then heard the second man climb the tree._

"_Hello." The man said as he sat next to him._

_Leon didn't say anything._

"_What's your name?"_

"…_Leon."_

"_Leon. That's a nice name."_

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why did you kill Dad's friends?"_

"_We were paid to. We were also paid to kill your father, but it looks like you beat us to it."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Don't be. That was very impressive. How would you like to join us?"_

"_You kill…right?"_

"_Yes. Yes we do."_

"_Then if I join…then I will have to kill."_

"_Yes. Yes you will."_

"_My mom said I'm a good boy. She would always say that 'You're a good boy Leon'…I can't kill. I was very bad when I killed dad."_

_The man smiled._

"_You can still be a good boy." The man said._

_Leon looked at him._

"_How?"_

"_Your mom said Leon is a good boy, right?"_

_Leon nodded._

"_Then be someone else. For example my real name isn't Owl. I'm not paid to kill people. But Owl is."_

_Leon's eyes went wide._

"_So do you have a favorite animal?" the man asked with a smile._

"_I like foxes."_

"_Then you will be fox."_

_Leon smiled._

"_So Fox." The man said, "Would you like to join."_

"_Fox would love to join Owl." Leon said._

The Five assassins met at the last place that Red X teleported.

"Did he get away?" Eel asked.

Owl searched the ground and smiled.

"Yes and no." he said as he pick up a small metal object that was covered in blood.

"What is it?" Barracuda asked.

"The bullet from my gun," He said, "It looks like it hit him right before he teleported, and just like my sword it didn't teleport with him."

"Where did you hit him?" Eel asked.

"I was aiming for the back of his head." Owl said as he turned to Titans Tower, "They're about to get a nice surprise."

"Owl, come in." Steer's voice came over the headset.

"This is Owl."

"Target is down."

"Excellent." Owl said, "Head back to the hotel. We'll meet you there."

Owl then turned to the four in front of him.

"Five in one day, very good. Especially to you Fox."

"Fox loves to help Owl." Fox said with a grin.

As the five headed back Fox took a big sniff of the sea air.

It smelled wonderful, almost as good as the forest where he used to live.

Leon died that day in the forest when his mother died.

And Fox was born when Owl gave him his new name in the tree.


	42. No regrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans but I do own The Eight**

Bumblebee slowly opened her eyes and found herself, lying on the last available bed in the sick bay with a splitting headache and bandage on her head.

As she tried to sit up a pair of arms gently forced her down.

"Take it easy." Cyborg's voice said.

Her vision was still foggy as she tried to look around the room.

"What…what happen." She manages to say.

Cyborg didn't say anything as he gently placed an ice pad on her head.

"Does that help?" he asked.

"What happen?" she asked again.

"I should have known." Cyborg said, "I should have known that the blueprints that Gizmo showed us were a fake. I guess I was just too caught up in the moment to think."

Bumblebee looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"There was no landline." Cyborg said, "Gizmo made it all up just so he could get Robin alone and try to kill him. You just happened to get caught in the crossfire."

"What? That little bastard! Where is he so I can beat the-"

"He's dead."

Bumblebee's face went blank.

"What? How?"

"He set off an explosion under the tower. You have no idea how lucky you and Robin are. As soon as that explosion went off Raven and Starfire flew down there faster than you could blink."

Bumblebee couldn't believe it. Gizmo…dead?

"What about the rest of HIVE Five?" she asked.

"They claimed to have nothing to do with it. I believe them." Cyborg shrugged, "It seems that Gizmo thought that Robin hired The Eight and that killing him would make them go away."

"So now what? Is Robin still going to go out and try to disable the jammers?" she asked.

Cyborg looked down.

"He was," he finally said, "Until Red X appeared in the middle of Starfire's room…"

Bumblebee saw a look in Cyborg that she had never seen.

"Sparky…what's wrong?"

"He's dead…his head was completely blown off."

**Starfire**

Starfire was in the bathroom washing her hands.

She scrubbed herself furiously, so hard that her skin was turning red.

But no matter how hard she scrubbed …she didn't feel clean.

"Starfire?" Robin's voice said as she entered the bathroom.

"Please…I wish to be alone." Starfire said as she picks up a second bar of soap.

"Stop." He said as he gently places his hand on hers.

"No…I must wash his blood off." She said franticly.

"You already did."

"No…see my hands are still red."

"They're just irritated from you washing them."

"No…it is blood. I must wash it off."

Robin grabbed both of her arms and pulled them from the sink.

"Starfire, look at me. Your hands are clean."

Starfire started to cry.

She had seen too much death these past few days.

Finding Red X's body in her room was the breaking point.

"I am sorry Robin." She said, "I do not know what came over me."

Robin looked at her with a friendly smile.

"You don't have to apologize." He said.

"I feel I must." She said, "I have seen death before. When I was imprisoned death was a constant occurrence. It had never troubled me before. Yet now it has somehow frightened me."

Robin held her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Maybe it's because you have a new appreciation for life now." He said.

Starfire smiled and hug him.

"Maybe you are right."

**Jinx**

Jinx sat in the garage of the tower hotwiring the T-car.

As soon as the engine started she heard a knock on the driver side window.

"Hey," Kid Flash said in his wheelchair as she rolled down the window, "Can I at least get a good bye kiss?"

Jinx looked down at the dashboard.

"I can't stay." She said.

"Sure you can. They don't blame you for what Gizmo did."

Jinx shot him an angry look making Kid Flash instantly realizing his mistake.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be…insensitive." He said.

Jinx had always thought of Gizmo as her annoying little brother.

Sure his was mean, sure he was a pain in the ass, but he was still family to her.

And as much as she didn't want to admit it she was sad that he was dead and was furious when Beast Boy said 'good riddance.'

"Come on." Kid Flash tried again, "Let's go upstairs and have some ice cream. They have your favorite flavor."

"I told you I can't stay!" she said forcefully.

Kid Flash looked at her and could tell there was no way he could talk her out of it.

"Ok, if that's how you feel." He said as he got up from his wheelchair and limped to the passenger side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled as he open the door and sat right next to her.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked, "My feet should be fully healed in a couple of days. When that happens how about I take you to a nice tropical island. You always did look nice in a bathing suit."

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Or why not jolly old England? The fish and chips are to die for."

"I said get out!"

"Or how about France? You can get that bread you love so much."

Jinx got out of the car, stomped up to the passenger side, open the door, and yanked him out.

"You're not coming!" she yelled.

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be with me!"

"Why?"

"Because…we're through! You hear me! Broken up! Finish! Over! We never would have worked out anyway! So I'm ending it now!"

Kid Flash just looked at her calmly.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

Jinx quickly nodded her head.

Kid Flash smiled.

"You're lying."

"OH NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THAT SHIT WITH ME AGAIN!" she screamed.

Kid Flash limped up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled.

"No." he said.

She then blasted him with her pink energy causing him to fly back and hit a stack of spare tires.

"Don't make me hurt you." She said.

"It's a little too late for that." He said as he got back up.

As he limped towards her again she blasted him a second time.

He flew back hitting the work bench with a loud smack.

"Stay away from me!" she said.

"No." he said as he got back up and limped towards her once more.

She blasted him again.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Really? You could have fooled me." He said as he got back up.

She blasted him again.

"Just stay down!"

"No." He said with a smile as he staggers up.

She blasted him again.

"Why don't you just stay down?"

"Because I care too much about you."

"Bullshit!"

"Really? Isn't that the same reason why you're doing this?"

Tears started to fill Jinx's eyes.

"It's…not." She said as she lowered her arm.

Kid Flash limped up to her and once more wrapped his arms around her.

"You're lying." He said.

"I hate you." She said as he held her tight.

Kid Flash just smiled that cocky smile he always had as he kissed her.

"I love you too." He said as they walked back upstairs.

**Raven**

Raven meditated in her room.

She was trying to make sense of this feeling of jealousy that was starting to consume her.

"Why does Beast Boy still have feelings for her, after all she did to him?"

"Why couldn't I have been the one to carry Robin to the top? Why did it have to be her?"

She knew it was childish to feel such feelings.

Yet she couldn't help it.

Her feelings towards Terra had always been mistrust and suspicion. But this was a whole new level of hatred.

She hated her blonde hair, her powers, her face, her lies, and the simple fact that she didn't deserve him.

Her feelings for Starfire were even more complex.

She had always viewed Starfire as a very close friend, someone to talk to and trust.

But now she was starting to hate the way she talked, her childish behavior in certain situations, how she could show emotions without the fear of blowing something up, how Robin looked at her when she entered a room, and how she was perfect for him in every way.

She knew it was wrong to feel such hatred.

It was hatred that gave her father power.

And yet deep down, she felt justified.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" she asked as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"It's me." Beast Boy's voice came.

Raven's eyes went wide as she almost fell out of bed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Can I come in? Or would you rather meet me at the door?"

"Um…wait there." she stuttered.

As she opens the door she saw him standing with a piece of paper in his hand.

"You can walk now?" she asked.

"Yeah…my legs fall asleep every now and then but other than that I'm fine." He said as he held up the piece of paper.

"What's that?" she asked.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and read from the paper.

"Raven, I'm sorry I've treated you like some creepy animal when we first form this team. I'm sorry for all the pranks I've done to you. I'm sorry for all the jokes I've told you even when you told me to stop. I'm sorry for the time I broke into your room and played with your mirror. I'm sorry I told everyone it was your birthday when it was clear you didn't want a party. I'm sorry I snuck into your room as a fly and spied on you and that wizard dude in the book. And I'm sorry I act immature around you. Please forgive me."

Raven just stood there stunned.

"What's this all about?" she asked with her usually dry tone.

Beast Boy looked up from the paper and gave a nervous smile.

"Well," he said, "When I saw Red X it scared the crap out of me. I mean that could have been anyone of us, you know. So I wrote this because if one of us is next then…I don't want to die with any regrets. Look I know we don't get along. And I know that most of it is my fault. And I know there's hundreds of other stuff I've done to you that I just can't remember. Do you forgive me?"

Raven didn't know what to say.

"I..um…" she stuttered.

"I understand." He said as he started to walk away.

"Beast Boy." She finally said.

He turned around and looked at her.

"I forgive you…for everything" She said.

"Thanks." He said smiling, "That's a huge weight off my shoulders. Well I better go to Cyborg. Believe it or not the list I have for him is even bigger."

As Raven watch Beast Boy walked away all she could think of was what he said.

"_I don't want to die with any regrets."_


	43. Two plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight**

"WATCH OUT!" one of the guards yelled as Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus came within sight from the high security prison tower.

The guards got into position but it was too late.

The three plowed through the front wall and knocked down the main gate.

The guards did their best to hold them off.

But it was a futile fight.

"They're heading for the stasis chambers STOP THEM!"

**The Hotel**

Black Widow walked up to Owl's room and banged on the door.

As Owl opened the door she handed him three small canisters.

"Happy?" she said with an annoyed tone.

Owl took the canisters and smiled.

"Very." He said.

As he called the rest of the Eight to his room Black Widow walked back to hers.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To bed." She snapped back.

"It will have to wait."

"F#$ you. I spent all of last night and all of today making those. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Fine by me, but if you want to join us tomorrow you have to attend. And I know how much you hate to be left out.

Black Widow grunted.

She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open.

But tomorrow would be the day they were going to go after the targets in the tower.

There was no way she wanted to miss that.

**The Prison**

The three easily bash into the frozen stasis chamber.

In front of them were the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge and General Immortus in their frozen prisons.

However, instead of freeing then, the three just stood there.

As if they were waiting for someone.

**The Hotel**

Boa walked towards Owl's room with Fox right behind her.

"Boa?" Fox said.

"What?"

"Where should Fox and Boa go when job done?" Fox asked with a grin.

Boa stopped and turned around.

"You're serious aren't you? You really want to join me?"

Fox nodded.

"Why?"

"Fox does not want to say right now."

"Cut the crap. Why would you want to be with me?"

Fox tilted his head.

"Does Boa not want Fox to join?"

Boa had to think about that for a second.

"It's not that I don't want you to join…it's just, why me?"

Fox looked at her with an innocent look.

"Because Boa is Fox favorite one."

Boa was taken aback by the answer.

"What do you mean by 'favorite one'?"

"Fox does not want to say now."

Boa just rolled her eyes and continued toward Owl's room.

As the two enter the room, followed by the other members, Owl pulled out a large piece of paper.

On the piece of paper was a drawing of a bird's eye view of the high school and the surroundings.

"Ok everyone listen up." Owl said as The Eight looked at the paper, "Tomorrow we're going after the targets in the tower. In order to do this we must lure them out."

As he explained his plan The Eight nodded their heads in approval.

Owl had really outdone himself this time.

The plan was complex.

It required all Eight of them to split up in special positions.

It required constant communication.

It required being sneaky while at the same time being out in the open.

And it required a certain sort of ruthlessness that a normal human being couldn't possess.

After he was finished explaining it Owl threw in a few final words for tomorrow.

"First, the targets are our number one priority. The other team is second. If you only have enough time to kill one or the other, you choose the target. Are we clear?"

The Eight nodded.

"Good, second I want their leader alive. If you have to fight him you can hurt him and break his bones but you don't kill. Are we clear?"

The Eight nodded.

"Good, and third if for some reasons this plan fails and I say stand down, you stand down. No ifs ands or buts. Are we clear?"

The Eight nodded.

Even Black Widow and Wolf nodded their heads.

"Good. Now I want you all to rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow."

**The Prison**

The employer walked calmly to the frozen chamber while Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus stood still.

He smiled as he saw the once mighty and feared Brotherhood of Evil frozen helplessly in front of him. They even still had the look of surprise on their faces, as if they couldn't believe that the Titans had beaten them.

He walked up to The Brain and put his hand on the frozen chamber.

"You use to be a god." The employer thought, "Now you're nothing more than a popsicle."

He then reached into his bag and pulled out a large explosive.

"And in a few minutes you'll be nothing more than crushed ice." He thought as he placed the explosive in front of the chamber.

He then walked up to the other chambers and placed explosive in front of them as well.

He just stole over three trillion dollars from them. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't survive.

He then walked back to the entrance and motioned to Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus.

As the three walked in front of him he thought about his plan.

Everything was going better than he had hoped for.

Brother Blood was dead.

The Eight were already halfway done with the list.

And the Titans don't have a clue as to what's _**really**_ going on.

The only thing that had him worried was the last target on the list.

While he was confident in The Eights abilities the final target was on a whole new level then the rest.

And if the Eight failed he was certain that the target would want revenge.

When he finally made it to the outside he reached into his pocket and pulled out a detonator.

With a push of a button the prison erupted in flames killing any villain that just so happened to still be in jail and the entire Brotherhood of Evil in one blow.

His plan was almost complete.

Nothing could stop him now.

**If you want to know Owl's plan you're going to have to wait. I did leave enough clues if you want to figure it out yourself. All you have to know is this: 1. Owl placed a bug on Bee when they met at a hotel. 2. Where ever the bug went Owl could hear everything that happens around it. 3. When the jammers were turn on the bug was also jammed.**

**So can you guess what he has planned?**


	44. The honest truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own The Eight**

_"At least they apologize."_

"_I thought I was very clear." Owl said as he walked up to Boa who was still sitting on the bench._

_Boa looked up at him._

"_What?" she asked._

"_What part of don't talk to anyone didn't you understand?"_

It was six o'clock in the morning and Jinx was walking around the tower alone.

She had been unable to sleep and felt that a little walk might help.

"Hey," Mammoth said as he walked right by her, "You're up early?"

Jinx just looked at the ground.

"So are you." she said

Mammoth just shrug as the two started to walk towards the living room.

"So…are you starting to wish that you didn't change sides?" he asked with a half serious half joking tone.

Jinx just stared at him.

"What?" Mammoth asked defensively.

She then threw her arms around him.

"Mammoth…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or the rest of the team. It was just…I just wanted to do the right thing. I had no idea this would happen."

Mammoth pushed her off of him.

"Hey, let me ask you a question."

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"What kind of dumb ass question is that? I just saw most of my old friends dead, The Eight are trying to kill me, and Gizmo's dead. Of course I'm not happy!"

"That's not what I meant. Does Kid Flash make you happy?"

The question threw Jinx off.

"Well…yes…yes he does."

"Then you made the right choice."

Before Mammoth left the living room Jinx grabbed his hand.

"You've always been a good friend." She said as she hugged him, "Sorry it has to end like this."

"Hey don't worry. We'll get out of this. We always do." Mammoth said with a smile.

_Owl sat in the lobby of the hotel and picked up a newspaper._

_As he started to read it he recognized the twins that Boa was taking to earlier._

_A picture of them along with their team graced the cover._

_As he read the article a girl walked by him._

_"Excuse me," she said, "Where's your diner? I'm meeting a friend."_

_"Down this hall and to the right." The woman at the front desk said._

_"Thank you."_

"_Hello." Eel said as she sat next to him._

"_What is it?" he asked not even looking up from the newspaper._

"_What do you say that you and I have a nice dinner together?"_

"_Not right now, Eel."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm doing something important."_

"_Important? IMPORTANT? YOU'RE READING A GODDAMN NEWSPAPER!"_

"_Your point?"_

_Eel grabbed the newspaper from his hands._

"_What am I to you?" she asked._

"_A member of The Eight." He said in a very cold tone._

_Eel threw the paper in his face and went to the diner._

"_Now what?" he said as he got up from his chair._

_"Vodka on the rocks...and step on it." Eel said._

_As Owl entered the diner the girl sitting next to Eel turned to her._

"_What are you looking at?" Eel said to her._

_Owl recognized the girl instantly_

_"Um…nothing, you just reminded me of someone." Bumblebee said as she turned her head._

It was now seven o'clock in the morning and everyone in the tower started to wake up.

As Kid Flash woke up he saw Jinx sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Morning handsome." She said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He said as he took the cup, "You looked happy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he said as he leaned over and kissed her, "Nothing at all."

"Hey knock it off you two!" Bumblebee said as she got up from her bed right next to them.

"You know you could just look away." Kid Flash said.

"I can't just look away; it's like watching a car crash."

"Nah…it's more like watching a plane crash." Beast Boy said as he woke up as well, "much bigger explosion."

The two just ignored them as they left the room.

_"What do you want to watch?"_

_"I feel like a comedy."_

_"A comedy sounds nice."_

_Owl smiled as he heard every word._

_They were making this too easy._

_"Well you look like you're enjoying yourself." Steer said as he sat down across from him._

_"As a matter of fact I am." _

Raven went to the sink to make herself some morning tea.

"Morning Rae." Cyborg said as he walked up to the refrigerator.

Raven said good morning as she put the pot on the stove.

As she waited for the water to boil she looked at Cyborg and a thought came to her.

"Cyborg?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Beast Boy said something to me yesterday that I can't stop thinking about."

"Oh, you mean his 'I don't want to die with any regrets' ramble. Now don't get me wrong I don't want to die with any regrets either, but he's making it sound like we don't have a chance."

Before he could go any further, Raven walked up to him and hugged him.

"Cyborg, you've been like a brother to me. I'm thankful to have you as a friend." She said.

Cyborg was taken aback.

"What was that about?"

"I wanted you to know how I felt about you. I also don't want to die with any regrets."

Cyborg smiled.

"Well while we're at it. Raven, you've been the sister I've never had. I couldn't even begin to imagine what this team would do without you."

"_So what other false rumors have there been?"_

_Owl walked down the street early in the morning listening to the titans go on about their morning._

_As he heard the one named Starfire rattle off all of the false rumors she could remember, one particular name was said._

_Owl stopped dead in his tracks._

_That name sounded so familiar._

_He pulled out the list and smiled._

It was now eight o'clock.

Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad stood at the table in the training room planning.

"Alright, well first the good news." Aqualad said, "I just got done from exploring the hole that Gizmo's blast open, and it will be big enough for us to swim through. The bad news is that's it underwater and I don't know how stable the hole will be."

"We have no choice. I'll go get some scuba gear for me and Speedy. You just lead the way."

"What is it that you three are planning Robin?" Starfire said as she walked in on them.

Robin looked at her in the eyes.

"We are going outside to destroy the jammers."

"Then I will help you." She said.

"No, three is already risky enough."

"He's right." Speedy said, "Don't worry we'll watch over your boyfriend for ya."

Both Starfire and Robin blushed at the word.

"I see." She said, "Robin, may I have a word with you…alone."

Robin nodded a motion to Aqualad and Speedy.

The two nodded and left.

"Robin, why do you not want me joined, and yet have Speedy and Aqualad go with you?"

Robin looked at her in the eyes.

"I told you, it's too risky."

"Do you not have confidence in my skills?"

"No it's just-"

"Do you feel that I am inadequate to help you?"

"Of course not-

"Then why not let me help you?"

"Starfire…I can't."

"Why not?"

Robin grabbed her hand.

"Because I don't want to see you killed."

Starfire gave a smile as she squeezes his hand.

"That is why I must go with you. I also do not want to see you killed."

_"Good morning Owl." Fox said with a smile._

_"Would you mind helping me with something?" Owl asked._

_"Fox would love to help Owl."_

_As soon as Fox got ready the two stepped outside._

"_What does Owl need help with?" Fox asked._

_Owl pulled out the list._

"_Find this target." He ordered._

"_But…Owl said that Eight should not go after targets today."_

"_I know Fox. But this is very important and I need your help."_

Raven walked down the hallway looking for Starfire.

After telling Cyborg what he meant to her she felt a renewed sense of purpose.

"Have you seen Starfire?" She asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I saw her heading for the training room."

Raven nodded and walked towards it.

As the door to the room opened she thought about what she would say.

"Starfire," Raven said as she walked in, "I need to te-"

What Raven saw changed everything.

Starfire was holding Robin…and kissing him.

_In the middle of the morning rush, Owl and Fox stood on a sidewalk._

_"There." Fox said as he pointed._

_Owl smiled._

_"Did Fox do good?"_

_"Fox," Owl said, "I have never been more pleased."_

"_Does Owl want Fox to kill target?"_

"_Not now. We need her alive."_

Raven quickly walked out without saying anything.

After she entered her room she fell to the floor and cried.

She knew Starfire loved Robin. She felt it every time she was near her.

She also knew about Robin's feelings for Starfire as well.

So why was she crying?

She knew this moment would come sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

And yet she felt as if she lost an epic battle.

She couldn't tell Robin she loved him.

Not now.

Not ever.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Go away." She said.

"Raven?" Starfire's voice said.

"What do you want?"

"May I come in?"

Raven wiped the tears from her face and pulled her hood over her head.

"Yes."

As Starfire walked in she noticed that something was wrong with Raven.

"Is something the matter, friend Raven?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm very happy for you two." Raven lied.

Starfire smiled.

"I am glad that you feel happy for me and Robin." Starfire said, "Robin has said that he loves me. Even in this dark time I have never felt such joy."

The pain in Raven's heart grew bigger.

"I'm glad he finally said it." She lied again, "it's about time."

"Yes. Yes it is 'about time'." Starfire said, "Oh before I forget, did you not want to tell me something."

Raven looked at her.

"Starfire, you are the kindest, most gentle, and best friend I could ever ask for. I…am lucky to have you as a friend." She said.

As Starfire hug her Raven thought about what she said.

It wasn't a lie.

It was the honest truth.

**High School**

"Is everyone in position?" Owl said over his headset.

"Yes." Steer said.

"Yup." Barracuda said.

"Let's go already." Wolf said.

"I got dibs on the goth." Black Widow said.

"Let's just get this over with." Boa said.

"Fox is ready." Fox said.

Owl smiled as he turned to Eel.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Eel nodded.

Owl smiled as he held up a small camera.

"Fox, come in."

"Yes Owl."

"Turn off the jammers."

**Titans Tower**

Right around the same time that Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad were ready to leave Beast Boy let out a yell.

"HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE GET OVER HERE NOW!" he yelled from the sick bay.

As everyone crammed into the sick bay they saw what Beast Boy was yelling about.

The TV was on.

And on the screen was Eel holding up a sign.

_Hello Titans_

"What the hell are they up to?" Cyborg said.

The camera then shifted to the high school

Classes were just starting and the students were walking in.

"Why are they at the high school?" Beast Boy said.

The camera then zoomed in on one student.

A small skinny girl with long blond hair.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled.

The camera then shifted back to Eel, who was holding up a different sign.

_You have ten minutes  
Come and get her_


	45. Ten minutes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

**(Sorry everyone that this chapter took so long. I had to rewrite it about five times before it was up to my standards. The last thing we want is a rushed half ass chapter. You readers' deserve better than that. Now on with the show!)**

_You have ten minutes_

_Come and get her_

**8:00**

Terra walked through the hallways of the school heading for her homeroom.

As she entered her class the teacher started the lesson.

"Good morning everyone." He said, "I want you to open your books to page-"

"Excuse me." A voice said from the door.

The whole class turned their heads and saw a blond girl standing at the doorway.

"Can I help you miss?" the teacher asked.

"Yes," she said as she scanned the room, "I'm looking for the principal's offices."

"Well you're on the wrong floor. It will be on the first floor on the left of the main entrance."

The girl's eyes stopped at Terra.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she left the room.

**8:01**

"Ok everyone listen up!" Robin yelled, "Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad, I want you three to go in the T-Car and head for the school through Main Street. Raven and Starfire I want you two to go by air. I'm going to the school through F Street."

Robin then turned to Mas Y Menos.

"Now listen very carefully you two." Robin said.

The twins leaned in.

"The Eight won't be expecting people as fast as you two. While the rest of us distract them I want you two to wait here until-" Robin looked at his watch, "8:09 at that time I want you two to run as fast as you can, grab Terra, and take her back here."

"Sí, señor!" the twins saluted.

"As soon as they have Terra fall back to the tower. Are we clear?"

"Hey what about me?" Beast Boy yelled.

"You should rest." Robin answered.

"WHAT! I'M FINE! LET ME GO!"

"Ok, you're with Raven and Starfire. The rest of you stay here."

Everyone nodded.

"TITANS GO!"

**8:02**

Owl listened to every word as he stood in front of the school.

"Did everyone get that?"

"Hehehehe," Black Widow laughed through her headset, "I better kick it up a notch."

"Stick to the plan." Owl said.

"Don't worry, I will." She said, "I'm just going to need bigger tools."

**8:03**

Wolf sat at an outside table of a café. He was wearing a hat along with a trench coat so no one would recognize his new face.

The café was just a block from the school. It was so close that students would sometimes go there during their lunch or after school.

He looked up at the sky and smiled.

Today would be a good day.

No scratch that.

Today would be a great day.

"Having fun?" a voice said.

Wolf turned and saw the man with the briefcase.

"I will be very soon." Wolf said.

"Interesting choice you made with your new face." The man said.

"Thanks."

"Your leader doesn't like it when I talk to him so I thought I should tell you that your employer is very impressed. You are only six days into this job and you have already finished thirteen of the targets."

"Thanks," Wolf said.

"Fox sees other team leaving." Fox said over the headset.

Wolf got up from his table.

"Sorry, but I have to go to work…if you know what I mean."

"By all means." The man said before vanishing.

**8:04**

SSSSCCCRRREEEEEEEECCCCHHHH!

The tires of Robin's cycle and the T-Car tore through the streets.

"Ok here's where we split up." Robin said through his communicator, "Good luck."

"You too." Cyborg said.

Up in the skies Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy in a falcon form flew through the air.

"Don't worry Terra we're coming." Beast Boy said.

Starfire nodded, "Yes we are coming. No one shall die today."

Raven on the other hand stayed quiet.

In the city Boa and Barracuda waited.

"How long?" Boa asked.

Barracuda looked at her watch.

"At the rate they're going, not long at all."

**8:05**

Steer stood on top of a building looking at the three in the sky with binoculars.

"Owl, this is Steer. I have visual."

"You know what to do." Owl answered.

Meanwhile on the ground Black Widow walked through the sidewalk looking at the cars pass by.

Finally she found what she was looking for.

"Perfect." She said.

**8:06**

"INCOMING!" Beast Boy yelled as a cluster of missiles headed towards them.

"Get near me NOW!" Raven yelled.

The two huddled near her in the air as she form a barrier around them right before the missiles hit.

It took every bit of concentration from Raven, so much that she started to sweat, to keep the barrier up as the missiles exploded around them.

But it worked and the three remained unharmed.

"Are you three ok?" Robin's voice came through the communicator.

"We are fine thanks to Raven." Starfire answered.

Steer looked at them, impressed.

"Looks like I'll have to go about this a different way." He thought.

Meanwhile on the ground, Wolf walked into the middle of a street.

A car stopped in front of him.

"HEY GET OUT OF THE STREET!" the man in the car yelled as more cars formed behind him.

Without saying a word Wolf raised his hand and pointed his finger at the man.

BANG!

The bullet tore through the window and hit the man right between the eyes.

Wolf then walked up to the side of the car where the gas cap was, ripped it open with his bare hands and shoved a cloth into it.

He then set the cloth on fire.

The car exploded in a bright blinding light.

**8:07**

Cyborg slammed on the break as the cars in front of him stopped.

"Dammit." He said as he poked his head out of the car.

"What is it?" Speedy asked.

"It looks like a car was set on fire."

"You think it's them?" Aqualad said.

"No doubt." Cyborg answered.

"So now what?" Speedy asked.

Cyborg grunted.

Because of the fire the road ahead of them was completely blocked.

"We'll have to drive on the side walk." He said.

He put the car in reverse and turned his head around to see if anyone was behind him.

"OH SHIT!" Cyborg yelled, "GET OUT NOW!"

Aqualad and Speedy quickly turn their heads around and saw that a huge semi-truck was heading straight for them.

Black Widow laughed as she sat in the driver seat while the original driver sat dead in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your truck." She said to the dead driver, "I promise to give it back when I'm done."

The three titans jumped out of the T-Car just in the nick of time as the semi slammed into it.

**8:08**

"Ten seconds." Barracuda said.

Boa nodded.

"Five seconds."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One. GO!"

Boa ran as fast as she could out into the middle of the street.

Meanwhile on top of a building Steer stood calmly as Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy landed on top surrounding him.

"You got me." Steer said with a smile as he raises his hands up.

On the ground Robin zoomed down the street.

"Cyborg, is everything al-UGH!"

Before he could finish Boa had kicked him from the side hitting him right in the ribs.

He lost control of his cycle, but managed to have it slide on the ground instead of crashing.

"Perfect timing if I do say so myself." Barracuda said.

Meanwhile back at the school Owl looked at his watch.

It was 8:08 and thirty seconds.

He pulled out a small venting mask and put it on. He then pulled out one of the canisters pulled the pin and threw it in front of him.

As the cloud of smoke gathers, he pulled out a second canister, pulled the pin, and threw it to the left of the school.

He then pulled out the third one and threw it to the right of the school.

The smoke surrounding the front of the school was so thick that you couldn't see your own hand if it was right in front of your face.

As the smoke gathered, Owl walked right into it.

Even though he couldn't see it didn't matter.

He knew how many steps it took for him to walk across the street.

Meanwhile, on top of the roof.

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked.

Steer just smile.

"Just playing the hand I was dealt."

As soon as those words left his lips a loud, shrieking, deafening, sound came from him.

The three titans covered their ears in pain.

Quickly thinking Beast Boy turned into a snake, an animal that just so happens to be deaf, slithered up to Steer and wrapped himself around him.

"Got ya!" He yelled.

As Steer tried to pull him off, Beast Boy managed to grab a small black box from his pocket, the one that made that screeching noise.

As soon as he grabbed it, Beast Boy jumped off of Steer and smashed the box.

"Not bad." Steer said as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a large gun, "but I've hunted big game before."

Steer fired the gun before Beast Boy could react.

But before the blast hit him Raven tackled Beast Boy to the ground.

"Thanks," he said.

Raven almost blushed when she realized how close their faces were, but she managed to keep it together.

"How cute," Steer said as he aimed his gun at both of them.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM!" Starfire yelled.

She flew right at him, grabbed him, picked him up, and slammed him right into the building next to them.

Steer got up dazed; he wasn't expecting her to be that strong.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS!" she yelled as she punches him in the face, which sent him flying though the wall.

Raven and Beast Boy just looked at her stunned.

"Hell knows no fury." Beast Boy said snickering, "Huh Raven?"

Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled.

**8:09**

Mas Y Menos looked at their watches and whooshed out of the tower.

Bumblebee watched as the two left with regret.

She knew why they wanted her to stay behind. Her head was still thumping from the smack that Gizmo gave her.

Even still, she didn't like the fact that her entire team was out there risking their necks while she stayed behind.

The twins ran through the city at breakneck speed.

In no time they reach the school, which by that point was surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke.

Without thinking the two ran right through it.

As they pass the smoke their feet started to feel very heavy.

By the time they reach the front door both of them collapsed to the ground.

Owl saw the twins enter the smoke from the outside.

He waited a few second to see if the gas had taken effect yet.

When the twins didn't come out he smiled as he walked back through the smoke.

_"I need you to make me a poison."_

_"What kind?"_

"_A poison that will slow down a person's metabolism and heart rate, but won't kill them."_

"MY BABY!" Cyborg yelled as he saw his smashed up car.

"Well boys, was it good for you as it was for me?" Black Widow said as she hopped out of the semi.

"You bitch!" Cyborg said as he aimed his cannon at her.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Three men against one woman. That hardly seems fair." Wolf said as he walked up from the other side.

The three turn their heads at him.

"Robin?" Cyborg said with a sunned face.

"Sorry," Wolf said with a smile, "but I'm not your little bird."

Meanwhile the real Robin got up from his bike and took his helmet off.

"Ready for round two?" Barracuda said as she twirled a dagger in her hand.

"This is Steer, I need some backup." Steer said over the headset.

A concerned look hit Barracuda's face.

"Go," Boa said, "I'll handle this."

Barracuda nodded and ran off.

Robin then turned to Boa.

"Who hired you?" he asked.

"As long as I get paid I don't give a damn." Boa said as she cracks her neck.

**8:10**

Owl walked through the smoke and saw Mas trying to help his brother up.

Without saying a word Owl pulled out his rifle and shot Mas in the kneecap.

As Mas fell down yelling in pain Menos tried to grab his brother and make a run for it.

"I don't think so." Owl said as he shot Menos in the kneecap as well.

As the twins lied in front of the school in pain Owl calmly walked up to them.

"May I borrow this?" he said as he pulled out Mas's communicator from his pocket.

"Attention titans, your little friends have something to say." Owl said into the communicator.

Owl then stepped on Mas' shot kneecap and stabbed Menos' knee cap with his sword.

Owl held up the communicator as the twins yelled in pain.

"Eel come in." he said as he handed back the communicator.

"Yes Owl."

"We don't need the target anymore, kill her."


	46. Down n' dirty

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

"Holy crap! Check this out!" one of the students in Terra's class said.

All the students moved to the window and saw the two twins being shot.

"Damn, did you see that?"

"That's Mas Y Menos isn't it?"

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"Someone call the cops."

"Everyone calm down."

**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

All of the sudden the fire alarm for the school went off; as well as the sprinklers.

"Ok everyone," the teacher said calmly as the water splashed on his head, "I want you all to form a line and walk calmly out to the back of the school. We've practiced this before."

His words however fell on deaf ears.

The gunshots, hearing the twins scream in pain, the alarm, the water, and the fact that the school was surrounded by a thick smoke was too much for the students.

Panic erupted throughout the entire school as the students poured out of their classes.

"Terra! Let's get out of here!" one of her friends yelled.

Terra nodded and followed her friends out the door.

The hallways were crammed as the students pushed, tripped, shoved, and mauled their way through.

The water wasn't making things any easier as countless students that slipped and fell to the floor, were trampled by the crowd.

Teachers tried to restore order only to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

And right smack dab in the middle of all the chaos was Eel.

Watching.

Waiting.

For the perfect moment.

**Titans Tower**

See More, Privet Hive, and Mammoth sat in one of the rooms of the tower.

None of them were talking.

All they did was listened to Bumblebee's rant after they heard the twins over the communicator.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

The three just sat there as Jinx and Kid Flash tried to calm her down.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm down, this is want he wants."

"SCREW YOU! I'M GOING OUT THERE."

"What!"

"You can't…Bee you haven't seen what he can do. He'll rip you apart."

"LET GO OF ME!"

The three villains didn't say anything.

They just stared at the floor.

**The City**

Steer's head slammed into the wall.

"YOU SHALL NEVER KILL AGAIN!" Starfire yelled as she picked him up off the ground.

Steer gave her a bloody smile.

"You're very strong." He said, "Your friends are lucky to have you on their side."

As Starfire held him up with one hand her other one glowed with energy.

She could kill him now.

She knew it and Steer knew it.

But she said no one would die today…and she meant it.

Raven and Beast Boy looked on as Starfire tied up Steer.

"Well…one down seven to go." Beast Boy said.

They then heard the screams of the twins over their communicators.

"Go," Starfire said to them, "I shall join you when I am finished here."

As the two flew off Starfire looked Steer in the eye.

"Now answer me honestly. Why do you kill?" she asked.

Steer gave her a bloody grin.

A grin that didn't come off as evil, cruel, or crazy, but instead it came off as a person who was at peace.

"Like I said before, just playing the hand I was dealt."

"Then maybe you should 'play' a different game."

Steer let out a laugh.

"It's a shame…you seem like such a nice girl."

Right after he said that a knife plunged into Starfire's right shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" Barracuda yelled as Starfire fell to the ground in pain.

**Titans Tower**

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Listen, you don't stand a-DAMN…get back here."

"Bee, wait!"

"DAMMIT!"

The three villains didn't continue to stay silent as Jinx and Kid Flash ran after Bumblebee.

"Bee…BEE! Shit…she's gone."

**The City**

Black Widow pulled out her whip, and tug on it with both hands.

"So boys, who's first" she said with a creepy grin as she took what looked like a piece of gum and started chewing it.

On the other side Wolf took off his trench coat, and placed it on the ground.

"Now be honest. What do you think of my new face?" he asked smiling.

Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad stared at him stunned.

They knew this wasn't the real Robin. He was too tall, the voice was different and the face, while very convincing at first, looked just…off.

But it looked close enough to be…creepy.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed.

"You two take her, I'll get him." Cyborg said.

Wolf let out a little chuckle.

"Aww that's cute. You actually think you stand a chance."

The three titans didn't waste any time as they charged the two.

**Titans Tower**

"Now what?"

"I don't know…give me a second to think."

"WE DON'T HAVE A SECOND!"

See More looked at Privet Hive then at Mammoth.

"This isn't right." He said.

"Tell me about it." Privet Hive answered.

"So what do we do?" Mammoth asked.

"Not much we can do. We can't go out there." Privet Hive answered.

"They're out there." Mammoth pointed outwards.

"But they're not targets."

"No," See More said, "but they did piss them off…and that's way worse."

"I know…" Mammoth said looking at the floor, "and now they're out there…for us."

"Weird."

"Yeah…weird."

**The City**

Starfire flew back as she pulled the knife out of her shoulder.

Blood flowed and the pain was intense but she did what she had to do.

As she sealed the wound with the heat from her star bolts, Barracuda ran to Steer.

"You're late." He said with a grin.

"I'm never late." She said as she cut him loose.

As Barracuda helped Steer up a star bolt exploded at their feet.

"I cannot let you escape." Starfire said.

Barracuda smiled as she pulled out another blade.

"The thought never crossed my mind."

Starfire flew at her and threw a hard punch.

Barracuda smiled as she duck under the punch and stabbed Starfire in the left leg.

Starfire yelped in pain as she flew into the air.

Barracuda twirled her bloody knife with a smile.

"You may be stronger…but I'm faster." She said.

Starfire didn't respond as she flew at her again.

Once more Barracuda dodged her and stabbed her in the right arm.

Starfire crashed to the ground and slowly stood up.

Barracuda's smile got wider.

"I've won." Barracuda said, "You just don't know it yet."

Starfire looked her in the eye.

"You have not won. For I am still alive." Starfire said defiantly, as she stood on her good leg.

Barracuda chuckled.

Starfire's right arm was limp and her left leg was worthless, in Barracuda's mind that meant victory.

Now all she had to do was finish it.

Barracuda charged her with a blade in each hand.

As she swung her right blade at Starfire's neck, and thrust her left blade at her stomach, Barracuda's mind was racing.

"No way can she dodge this." Barracuda thought.

She could move and react about .7 seconds faster than Starfire.

"No way she can dodge this."

Even though Starfire could fly her left leg was out as well as her right arm.

"No way can she dodge this."

Starfire had lost a lot of blood, which would no doubt slow down her reflexes.

"No way can she dodge this."

It all made sense in her mind.

So when Starfire managed to dodge the two blows Barracuda almost lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she thought as she swung again.

Once more Starfire dodged it.

Barracuda growled as she swung again.

And to her frustration Starfire dodged it once more.

"STAND STILL!" Barracuda yelled as she swung again.

This time it appeared that Starfire's sudden burst of speed finally ran out as Barracuda's blades met her neck.

"GOT YA!" Barracuda yelled in victory.

But to her surprise the blade hit nothing but air as Starfire's body disappeared right in front of her.

"What the-"

"You shall never kill AGAIN!" Starfire's voice came from behind her.

Barracuda turn her head, but it was too late.

"I can't keep up."

Starfire appeared right behind her and slammed her left arm, like a hammer, on top of Barracuda's head.

The force of the blow hit Barracuda like a train and her head slammed into the ground, breaking her nose, and knocking her out instantly.

Starfire smiled triumphantly as she fell to the ground exhausted.

The burst of speed that she forced from her body along with her injuries had taken its toll.

"I was able to beat her this time, Robin." Starfire said with a smile.

"You are a true warrior," Steer said from her side, "it was an honor to fight you."

Starfire turned her head and saw Steer aim his large gun at her.

It took every bit of Starfire's strength to raise her good arm and fire a star bolt at the same time that Steer fired his gun.

The two blasts collided causing a huge explosion that tore the building they were in apart.

**Titans Tower**

"Bee…BEE…this is Jinx, come in…BEE!"

"Forget it…she's not coming back."

"BEE!"

"We should do something." Mammoth said.

"Really?" Privet Hive said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious. We should help."

"How," See More said, "We can't go out there…and it's not like we can call for help, pretty much everyone's de-"

"Wait a second." Mammoth said, "Say that again."

"What…call for help?" See More asked, "Forget it man HIVE's gone. There's no one left."

"I know that." Mammoth said as he got up, "WE can't call for help."

He then went up to Jinx and Kid Flash.

"Do your communicators still work?" he asked.

**The City**

Speedy and Aqualad charge Black Widow in one of their many battle formations.

This particular formation had Speedy in the back with his bow and arrow drawn; while Aqualad would engage her in hand to hand combat.

The plan was for Aqualad to distract her long enough for Speedy to be able to hit her with one of his explosive arrows.

It was a formation that had worked well for many villains in the past.

But Black Widow wasn't a normal villain.

She stood perfectly still as Aqualad charges her.

She even dropped her whip.

"What the hell is she doing?" Aqualad thought.

Black Widow made no attempt to dodge Aqualad's punch and he struck her across the face.

She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Well that was easy." Speedy said as he lowered his bow.

As Aqualad picked up Black Widow a smiled appeared on her face.

"Well, now I know you hit girls." She said.

Before Aqualad could react she spit in his eyes.

Aqualad drops her and covered his eyes.

The burning pain he felt was like nothing he had ever experience.

"How do ya like my gum…it's my favorite flavor." She said as she quickly picked up her whip and shot it at Speedy.

Speedy didn't have time to react as the whip wrapped around his bow yanking it out of his hands.

Black Widow grinned. She knew that because of her broken ankle there was no way in hell that she would be able to perform her usual acrobatics. She knew she would have to fight them a different way.

And so far she was having a ball.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Wolf were having their own battle.

Cyborg grunted as Wolf dodged every blast that he fired at him.

"Outdated piece of junk." Wolf taunted as he appeared behind Cyborg and got him in a headlock, "I'm going to enjoy ripping your head off."

Cyborg grunted as Wolf's arms wrapped around his neck.

"So tell me." Wolf said as he started to pull on Cyborgs head, "How does it feel? Does it hurt?"

"Not even close." Cyborg said as he grabbed Wolf's right hand and started to crush it.

A surprised Wolf quickly let go, and backed off.

"Not bad," Wolf said as he looked at his slightly crushed hand, "You're definitely stronger. But you still don't have a chance in hell."

Meanwhile Speedy had his hands full.

"Just as I thought." Black Widow said as she fired her whip at his neck, "You aren't shit without your bow."

Speedy gasped for air as the whip tightened around his neck.

"Nice n' slow. Just the way I like it." She said as she tightens the whip.

Speedy tried to pull on the whip, trying to force Black Widow to the ground, but she had too much leverage and he was starting to black out.

"Too easy." She said, "Why no one has beaten you yet is beyond me."

"Keep talking bitch." Aqualad said behind her as he got her in a full nelson, "All the better to hear you."

Aqualad may have been blind, but he could still hear.

"LET GO OF ME ASSHOLE!" Black Widow yelled as she struggled under Aqualad's tight grip forcing her to let go of the whip.

"Not a chance." Aqualad said.

Black Widow grunted as she slammed the back of her head into Aqualad's face.

The blow dazed him a little making his grip loosen slightly.

Black Widow slammed her head again into his face, bloodying his nose.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF, AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR F#$ THROAT!" She yelled as she slammed her head into his face a third time.

The third time hurt Aqualad enough to make him let go.

"YOU ARE SOOOOOOO F#$ DEAD…..AAAAHHHH!"

Black Widow screamed in pain.

Speedy had recovered enough, pulled out one of his arrows from his quill, and stabbed Black Widow in her bad ankle.

As she griped her ankle in pain Speedy kneed her in the head.

Black Widow's head snapped back and she fell to the ground.

"How's your eyes?" Speedy asked.

"Can't see shit. Did we get her?"

"Yup."

"Good."

Meanwhile Wolf was using his superior speed as he peppered Cyborg with punches to the face.

"Come on." Wolf grinned as he hit Cyborg with another jab, "Don't tell me that's, the best you got."

Cyborg grunted with frustration as Wolf dodged every attack with ease.

"Pathetic." Wolf said, "It's time I put you out of your misery."

Wolf threw another punch at Cyborg's head.

This time, however, Wolf fingers were extended.

"Bang." Wolf said in an almost playful tone.

The bullet entered Cyborg's head right though his red robotic eye and exited out the back of his head.

As Cyborg's body went limp Wolf turned his head to Speedy and Aqualad.

"Who's next?" he said with a smile.

Before the two titans could react, Wolf charged them, punching Speedy so hard that he flew back ten feet, and kicked Aqualad in the head knocking him out instantly.

"It's a shame I can't kill that pussy of a leader of yours." He said as he walked over to Speedy, "But you can't always get what you want."

He calmly knelt down to Speedy, who was lying on the ground, and picked him up.

"Now, tell me if this hurts." He said with a smile.

As he held Speedy with one hand a blade slowly came out of the palm of his other.

But before he could stab Speedy, half of a pair handcuffs click on his arm.

"What the hell?" Wolf said as he turned his head.

Cyborg stood, with a hole in his head, smiling with the other half of the handcuff connected to his cannon arm.

"Let's see you move around now." Cyborg said.

Wolf quickly let go of Speedy and tried to stab Cyborg with his blade.

But Cyborg with his superior strength, pulled on the handcuff throwing Wolf off balance.

"Nighty night." Cyborg said as he landed the hardest punch he had ever thrown in his life on top of Wolf's head.

You could hear metal slamming into metal, almost like the sound of two cars crashing.

As Wolf's body went limp, Cyborg helped up Speedy.

"Damn," Speedy said as he saw the hole in Cyborg's head, "Are you ok?"

"No…are you."

"No."

"Good." He said smiling.

The handcuffs were still connected to Wolf, as Cyborg and Speedy helped Aqualad up.

"One hell of a fight huh?" Speedy said as he put an unconscious Aqualad on his shoulders.

"Yeah, down n' dirty," Cyborg said, "just the way I like 'em."

**Now I know what you're all thinking.**

"**Where the hell is the Boa vs. Robin fight?"**

**Well that fight was supposed to be in this chapter. But it got so epic I felt it would be better if it had its very own chapter.**

**Don't worry; it will be the next chapter. I'm just perfecting it so none of you will be disappointed.**


	47. Whatever it takes to win

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

**Sorry that this update took so long. My life has been really busy lately and I almost never have time to sit down and write anything. But here we are with a brand new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_**"As long as I get paid I don't give a damn."**_

Fox sat on a bench on the shore looking at Titans Tower.

His job was simple; guard the jammers, monitor the tower, and announce if anyone left it.

As he looked on and sniff the air he thought about Boa.

He couldn't wait for this job to be over.

He couldn't wait to be with her.

**Robin and Boa**

Robin almost didn't have time to duck under the blur of Boa's fist.

As it glazed his hair her left knee simultaneously went for his face.

This time he was able to bring his hands up to block it, but the sheer force of the blow sent him reeling back.

He didn't even have time to recover.

Boa pounce on him, tacked him to the ground, and threw everything she had.

Punches and elbows rained on Robin's face as he tried to get back up.

Boa didn't stop.

This was how she fought.

Fast.

Quick.

No mercy.

In the world she grew up in you had to be.

You had to be or you died.

Robin's world, on the other hand, taught him something different.

Skills will always trump power.

As Boa rained blows on him Robin flatten out his back and raise his legs.

Boa was too preoccupied punching him in the face to notice.

In one swift, almost beautiful, motion Robin grab her arms and wrap his legs around her neck.

It was a picture perfect triangle choke. (If you watch MMA like I do then you know what a triangle choke looks like. However, if you don't just Google it. There's no doubt in my mind Robin could pull this off.)

Boa struggle as the grip tighten.

But Robin didn't let go. He legs just tighten, ironically like a boa constrictor, as he held on to her arms.

It would be only a matter of time before she passed out.

And sure enough her arms went limp.

"Finally," Robin said as he let go of her arms.

But Boa was only playing possum.

Before Robin could react she scooped her hands under him and lifted him up.

He could only brace himself as Boa power bomb him into the asphalt. He felt his back slammed into the ground and the wind knock right out of him.

As he gasps for air Boa let go of him and stagger back. Her vision was still cloudy from almost being choked out.

As Robin got up and wiped the blood from his nose a cold hard fact hit him.

She was faster them him…and stronger.

And even though he manages to get her in a choke hold he doubt she would fall for that again.

As the two just stared at each other a voice came from Robin's communicator.

"Attention titans, your little friends have something to say."

And then came the sound of the twins screaming in pain.

A sickening feeling came to Robin. He had to end this and fast.

"That's the twins…isn't it?" Boa said, "Sorry…they were nice."

"Then let me go help them." Robin demanded.

Boa just shook her head.

"So it's all about the money then, huh?" Robin said with a disgusted tone.

Boa face remained blank.

_**"We'll find some way to make money off of you."**_

"_**The novelty of a girl fighting will at least make us a good profit."**_

_**"I made a killing today thanks to you."**_

_**"Oh Maria, you are a gold mine."**_

"It always has been." She said.

Robin didn't waste any more time.

He drew his pole out and swung at her head.

As she duck under the blow she tried to kick at his legs but miss by an inch.

Robin back up and held the pole out long ways.

He then tried to jab the pole multiple times at her head.

As Boa dodged each pole jab she tried in vain to counter.

But the pole gave Robin too much of a reach advantage, giving him enough time to see even her lighting fast moves coming.

As she tried once more to kick at Robin he timed a perfect swing at her other leg.

The blow knocked her off balance and as she tried to recompose herself Robin swung a hard blow at her face.

WACK!

The pole slammed into Boa mouth, blooding her lip and knocking her down.

As she fell Robin tried to finish it.

He jump in the air and tried to slam the pole on top of her. But Boa rolled out of the way just in the nick of time.

As she stood up blood poured from her mouth and she spit out a tooth.

Robin smiled. He knew how to beat her.

All he had to do was keep his distance, don't let her get close, and mix up his attacks.

KABOOM!

Before the two fighters could charge each other again a building a few blocks down came crashing to the ground.

A thick cloud of ash filled the streets.

"What the hell is going on?" Robin thought.

Boa paid no attention to the building. All she thought about was winning this fight.

She charged Robin head on. This time staying low to the ground.

Robin once more jab his pole at her…only to see her quickly move to the side and grab it.

Boa's grip was insane. Despite Robin's best efforts she yanked it out of his hands and threw it to the side.

"No toys." She said and she threw a lighting fast jab at him.

Her speed was too much, the punch slammed into his face dazing him.

Before he could recover Boa grab the back of his head and slammed her knee into his face.

He could feel his nose beak as knee after knee smashed into him, but despite the beating he was taking he managed to shove her off of him.

Boa, however, was unrelenting. She ponce on him again and tried to grab the back of his head again.

This time Robin was ready for it.

As her hands grabbed him he threw a hard front kick to her knee throwing her off balance.

As she stumbled Robin drew out one of his razor sharp boomerangs and stabbed it into her right arm.

Boa grunted in pain, let go of him, and back off. She was holding her arm as blood poured from the wound.

Robin hated having to do that, but he thought about the twins and knew what he had to do.

Now it was time to finish this.

This time Robin was the aggressor and charged her.

Because of her right arm's injuries Boa threw a hard overhand cross with her left arm.

Which was exactly what Robin was counting on.

He stayed just out of reach of the punch and grabbed her arm.

Before Boa could react Robin jump, wrap his legs around her arm, and brought her to the ground.

It was perfect flying arm bar. (If you don't know what a flying arm bar is looked it up on Youtube. They are amazing to see.)

Boa rolled and desperately tried to shake him off but it was no use. Robin grip on her was flawless as he slowly bent her arm backwards.

He didn't want to do this.

He really didn't.

But he thought about the twins, about his team, about all the other people these assassins had killed, and about Starfire.

And he did what he had to do.

He could feel Boa's arm breaking.

He could hear the snapping sound.

He could see the bone pushing against the skin.

And only then did he let go.

He stood up and wiped the blood coming from his broken nose.

There was so much pouring from it that he was force to breathe through his mouth.

But he had won.

He turned his back on Boa walked up to his bike and stood it up.

Now it was time to help the twins.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Boa yelled.

Robin turned his head and saw her standing up.

Her left arm was limp, bent at an odd angle and her right arm was a bloody mess.

"Yes we are." He said.

Boa wasn't listening as she charged him.

She hated fighting.

She hated killing.

She hated what she was.

And this one last job was her ticket out of the world that she had been a part of most of her life.

There was no way in hell she was going to let that be taken away from her.

Not by a broken arm and certainly not by Robin.

Robin quickly moved out of the way from a powerful right cross and kicked her broken left arm.

But Boa was to jack up on adrenaline to even feel it as she plowed forward.

As she swung wildly at him Robin knew that the only way to stop this was to knock her out.

He jump back, bent his knees, and ready himself.

Boa charged at him like a bull seeing a red cape.

Once she was in range Robin jumped at her and attempted to hit her in the head with a devastating flying knee.

But Boa saw it coming.

She duck and threw a hard right at the same time.

The punch, combined with her punching power and Robin's forward momentum, smash into Robin's head.

His head sapped back. His brain slammed against his skull.

And Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, one of the best fighters in the world fell to the ground.

He was knocked out cold.

Boa stood for a second over him and then the pain in her arm came to her.

She fell to her knees, holding her arm, and yelled in pain.

She may have won but she paid a high price for it.

People where now pointing and watching her.

She knew she had to leave.

As she slowly got up she pulled out her headset form her pocket.

"Owl…come in." she manage to say as she started to walk away.

"What is it Boa?"

"Their leader is down."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Good."

"I need help."

"What's wrong?"

"Arm…broken."

There was a small pause.

"I want you to head to the hospital. We'll meet you there with this is over."

"Fox will help." Fox's voice came over the headset.

"No Fox," Owl said, "You need to stay."

"No…Fox help Boa."

"Stay where you are Fox." Owl's voice rose, "That's an order."

"….No."

"Don't you DARE disobey me Fox!"

But it was too late; Fox had turned off his headset.

Boa meanwhile tried to continue walking, but the wound on her right arm was bleeding too much and she was starting to get very lightheaded.

Despite her efforts the blood loss was too much and she passed out right in the middle of a sidewalk.

"I'm sorry Fox." She thought before she closed her eyes, "I was really…looking forward to you joining me."


	48. An example

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay but I'm back. And come hell or high water I'm going to finish this story!**

**Now on with the show!**

Raven and Beast Boy held their breath as they flew through the thick smoke surrounding the school. After hearing the twins, they were taking no chances.

As they landed at the front entrance of the school they could hear the distant sound of a building crashing to the ground.

"Ok," Raven said as she addressed the situation, "we need to-"

She stropped and stared.

Sitting on the front entrance steps, with a calm calculating stare, was Owl.

"Well," Owl said with an almost polite tone as he stood up, "I wasn't expecting you two."

The two titans ready themselves as Owl drew his sword.

"Now," Owl said as he went into a perfect fencer stance, "One at a time or all at once, it makes no difference to me."

"How about just me asshole!" a voice came from the side.

Owl quickly turns just in time to dodge a blow from Bumblebee.

She had shrunk down and tried to hit him from his side while he was distracted.

"Hmm," Owl said as he backed up, "you should have stayed quiet. You could have hit me."

"Go!" Bumble Bee yelled as she charges Owl, "He's mine!"

The two titans nodded, flew into the air, and landed on the roof of the school.

Owl meanwhile easily dodged her attack and grabbed her arm.

Bumblebee however didn't flinch as she quickly shrank into her insect form.

Owl paused as his eyes darted around.

"Interesting." He thought.

Bumblebee smiled as she flew behind him.

Then to her surprise Owl quickly turned around.

"There you are." He said as his free hand shot out at her.

Bumblebee didn't have any time to react as he snatched her in midair and threw her at the ground.

She instinctively grew big as she hit the ground with a thud but before she could collect her thoughts Owl's blade went right though her right hand.

"I could have killed you right there." He said as she winces in pain, "but I'm going to take my time."

**The High School**

Students pushed, shoved, plowed right through each other trying to get out. The sprinklers, which were still gushing out at full power, didn't help.

Eel didn't mind the water. She was used to it from all those years of walking the street.

She smiled as she followed Terra and two of her friends. They had no clue what was behind them.

"This way!" one of her friends yelled.

Eel stayed calm and focused as she got closer to them.

"Are you sure?" her other friend said as the three turned down a hallway.

"Positive."

Eel then pulled out her Tasers.

"I'm sure that the exit is this way."

They were now on the bottom floor near the door that led to the back of the school.

"Alright, we're almost there."

All of the sudden the sprinklers stopped.

"Finally."

Eel smiled.

It was time to make her move.

**Outside**

"I'm going to take my time."

"Fine by me." Bumblebee said as she shrunk down again.

"You rely too much on that 'trick'." He said as his sharp eyes spotted her.

His speed was too much he swung his sword at her, hitting her with the flat part of the blade like a flyswatter.

As she hit the ground and grew back to normal size Owl stabbed her other hand.

Bumblebee grunted as he pulled the blade out.

"Get up." He said as he stepped back.

"Big mistake." She said as she flew into the air. Despite the fact that blood was dripping from her hands and the simple act of holding her weapons caused her great pain; she had no intention of backing down.

"Running already?"

"You wish." She said.

Bumblebee flew into the sky right in the morning sun with the hope it would blind him long enough to get a shot off.

But Owl was too smart for that.

As she dive bombed at him he quickly stepped to the side and swung at her head.

Bumblebee ducked under the blow…only to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" she thought as she stood up.

As she looked into Owl's eyes a stinging pain shot in her back.

And that's when she realizes to her horror that Owl wasn't aiming for her head.

He was aiming for her wings.

They were completely cut off.

"Now," he said, "I'm going to make an example out of you."

**High School**

Terra and her friends open the door and ran outside.

"Ok now what?" Terra asked.

"This." Eel said.

Eel kicks one of Terra's friends in the head, punches the other one in the stomach, grabbed Terra, and plunged her Taser into her chest.

Terra couldn't breath as the electricity shot through her. Her mussels stiffen and her vision blurred.

"Nothing personal." Eel said.

"LET HER GO!" Beast Boy yelled in a gorilla form as he tried to slam his two giant fists onto Eel.

Eel jumps out of the way just in the nick of time and stabbed his giant arm with her Tasers.

Beast Boy transform back into his human form as the shock hit him.

"Come on," Eel said as she plunged her Tasers deeper into him, "is that all you got."

"Not even close." Raven said as she flew into Eel and slammed her right through a window right into an empty class room.

"Oh…that's it." Eel said as she staggers back up, "It's f$#ing on BITCH!"

Eel was surprisingly quick as she managed to tackle Raven to the ground.

"You know who you're messing with." Eel said as she tried to Taser Raven in the head, "I was the queen bitch in high school that beat the shit out of slutty Goth girls like you!"

Raven hade her arms up as she tried to keep the Taser away from her face.

"Azarath…Metrion …"

"What's that bitch? Can't hear you with thousands of volts running though that ugly face of yours."

"Zinthos!"

A chair rose from the floor and flew at Eel, hitting her in the head.

Eel staggers back; too daze to see the punch from Raven.

POW! Right in the jaw.

As Eel fell to the floor Raven yelled outside.

"Beast Boy…are you ok?" she said.

"…yeah…my hair's a little fried but other than that I'm fine."

Raven let out a sigh of relief.

"How's…Terra." She forced herself to say.

"…She's out…but she's still breathing."

"Good." She forced herself to say again.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine. Look, get her out of here. As soon as I tie this one up I'll look for the twins."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, go!"

As Beast Boy carried Terra off Raven knelt down to the unconscious Eel.

"Why," She thought as she pulled out some rope, "why am I letting her get to me?"

As she grabbed Eel's wrist she felt a sudden shock.

"Round two bitch." Eel said as she shocked Raven.

Raven managed to knock the Taser out of Eel's hand with a kick but as she tried to recover Eel once more tackles her.

"I don't need my Tasers to kick your emo ass!" Eel yelled as she punched Raven in the face.

Blood dribble from Raven's lip as the blow landed.

Eel smiled.

"How does that feel?" She said as she punched Raven again.

"I've been through worse." Raven said as she shoved Eel off and hit her with an up kick.

Eel fell back and onto a desk.

"Why you little-"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Before Eel could react, Raven picks up the teacher's desk with her mind and hurled it at Eel.

The desk slammed into her pining her against the wall.

"Goddammit." Eel said as she tried to get free.

Raven calmly walks up to her wiping the blood from her lip.

"It's over." Raven said.

Eel smiled as she pointed her arms at her.

Two wired Tasers shot out of her sleeve and hit Raven in the chest.

Raven screamed as the high voltage course through her body.

As she fell to the ground Eel managed to wiggle out of the desk.

"How do you like the 'ace' up my sleeve? Oh course they're not lethal and they can only carry one charge at a time but still good for certain situations."

Eel then picked up her two handheld Tasers.

"Now that you've had the appetizer." The sparks erupted from the Tasers as Eel set them to full power, "Time for the main course."

"Eel come in." Owl's voice came.

"What is it?"

"Stand down."

"WHAT…But I-"

"I said stand down."

Eel grunted as she turned off her Tasers. "…Yes sir."

Eel walked out of the classroom leaving Raven lying on the floor.

Sometimes all you need in life is blind bullshit luck.

**Outside**

Before Bumblebee could even think about her next move Owl charged and stabbed her right leg.

"You 'superheroes' make me laugh." Owl said as he knocks her down.

"You think that just because you can fly," he stabs her in the shoulder.

"Or shrink," he kicked her in the face.

"Or move objects with your mind," he stabs her other leg and twists the blade.

"Or change into animals," he grabs her left wrist and twists it.

"That you are all powerful. Something to be feared," he breaks her wrist, "and respected."

"Well, let me tell you something." He grabs her by the hair and pulls her up.

"I don't have any of those 'powers'," he punches her in the face.

"Instead, I have the ability to kill, with brutal effectiveness," he brings his face up to hers, "and at the end of the day, that's a hundred times for terrifying then anything you can throw at me. Now go ahead and shrink down. It will make it easier to crush your skull."

Bumblebee opened her eyes and spat blood in his face.

"Go to hell." She said.

With his free hand Owl reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and calmly wipes the blood from his face.

"Well, seeing that you don't want to make it easy." He put the handkerchief away and pull out his sword, "We'll just have to do it the hard way."

He brought up the sword to her stomach.

"Don't worry," he said, "Your twins will join you very soon."

"HEY ASSHOLE! DIDN'T THEY TELL YOU! YOU MESS WITH ONE TITAN!" a voice rang out.

Owl turned his head.

Standing right at the gate to the school was Thunder, Lightning, Wildebeest, Hotspot, Red Star, Wonder Girl, Kole, Argent, Gnarrk, Jericho, Bushido, Herald, Kilowatt, and Pantha.

"YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US!" Hotspot yelled.

Owl dropped Bumblebee and took a few steps back.

"Eel come in." he said in a quiet tone so the other titans couldn't hear him.

"What is it?"

"Stand down."

"WHAT…But I-"

"I said stand down." He said as he dropped his sword and gently places his gun on the ground.

"…Yes sir."

"Don't worry." He said as he raised his arms up, "I'll be with you in a second."


	49. ER

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

Robin groggily opened his eyes as he slowly waked up.

"Hey," he heard a voice say, "He's coming to."

As Robin's vision started to clear he notices that he's inside what looks to be a hospital, lying on a bed.

"Good morning sunshine." The voice said.

Robin turned his head and saw Kole sitting right next to him.

"Kole?" he said clearly surprised.

"Hello." She answered cheerfully.

"What…how?" he mumble as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, stay down ok." She said as she gently places her arms on him, "You looked like you've seen enough action for today."

"What's going on?"

"You called for help and here we are." Kole said as she placed an ice pack on his face.

"What…who called for help?"

"Kid Flash."

"How?"

"Well let's see." Hot Spot said as he entered the room, "You know that button on our communicators? Well he pressed it and voilà. We're here."

"The jammers," Robin said to himself, "they must have been turned off."

"What?" Kole asked.

"Nothing." Robin answered.

Hotspot smiled as he shook his head.

"Damn," he said, "They really did a number on you."

"Oh lay off him Hotspot." Kole said.

"What?" Robin asked still a little dazed.

Kole reach into her pocket and handed him a mirror.

Robin removed the ice pack from his face and took a deep breath.

His nose was broken, with a splint and gauze covering it, and he had a huge black eye.

"You'll be fine." Kole said with a smile, "Give it a few weeks and you'll be good as new."

Robin put down the mirror and looked at the two.

"Ok," he said as his thoughts finally came together, "so where am I?"

"Jump City Hospital's emergency room." Kole answered.

"Where's my friends…are they ok?" he asked.

"Beast Boy and Raven are in the room next to you." Hotspot answered, "They should be fine. Cyborg may need a little…face lift but he'll live. Speedy has a fat lip. Aqualad can't see but Raven says that she knows of an herbal mix that will help so we'll just have to wait. Bumblebee…she's in surgery right now…but she's tough so don't worry about her."

"What about Starfire and the twins?"

Kole and Hotspot looked down.

"What is it?" Robin said as he sat up straight.

"Robin you should rest." Kole said changing the subject.

"Where are they?"

"Look, don't worry." Hotspot said, "The cavalry's here. So just sit back relax and-"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Robin yelled.

"Robin…" Kole said as she places her hand on his. "We don't know. Everyone else is out there looking for them and I'm su-"

"Get out of my way!" Robin yelled as he tried to stand up.

"Hey!" Hotspot yelled, as he force him down, "You're not going anywhere. Now look I'm sure they're fine and even still we have two of them prisoner and their leader so stop acting like a-"

"WHAT? WHERE?"

"Well, the one called Wolf is still out cold and handcuff to Cyborg. He keeps saying how he doesn't want him out of his sight. As for Black Widow we have her locked up at the tower. Quite a mouth she has on her, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff she called us. As for their leader he's right here. "

"IN THE HOSPITAL! ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Don't worry. We have him chained up, Pantha's guarding him, and to top it all off we have Jericho possessing him as well. After what he did to Bumblebee and from what Jinx has told us we're not taking any chances."

"Take me to him!" Robin demanded.

"Look you should re-"

"NOW!"

"Fine." Hotspot said as he threw his hands up, "I give up. You win. Kole, can you please go get a wheelchair."

"No problem." She said as she left the room.

**Another part of the hospital**

Raven splashed water on her face in the bathroom.

"Dammit." She thought to herself, "How could I let her get the drop on me?"

But it wasn't just her fight with Eel that bugged Raven, but also with Steer and Black Widow. In both times she was close to worthless.

She had stood up to the Brotherhood of Evil and defeated her father Trigon. These assassins should be nothing.

As she thought what could be wrong with her the door opened.

"Oh, sorry." A voice said, "Didn't know it was occupied."

Raven turned her head and saw Terra.

"It's ok." Raven forced herself to say.

Terra was about to walk outside but instead stopped and turned around.

"Hey," she said, "thanks. Who knows what would have happened if you guys didn't show up. I mean I always thought that green guy was just some crazy stalker. But…thanks…again."

"Don't mention it." Raven said.

Terra smiled as she opens the door.

"You really don't remember do you?" Raven said as Terra was about to walk out.

"What?"

"You don't remember him…or me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember a god…damned…thing."

The mirror in the bathroom cracked.

"Um…" Terra said as she took a step back.

"You don't remember what you did to the titans…to him…to me."

The lights in the bathroom blew up and the room went into darkness.

All you could see where Raven's glowing red eyes.

Terra screams as she bolted out of the bathroom as fast as she could.

She ran down the hallway and slammed into Beast Boy.

"Terra," he said, trying to keep himself composed, "What's wrong."

"Keep her the hell away from me!" She yelled as she pointed at Raven who just came out of the bathroom.

As Terra stormed off into another room Beast Boy glared at Raven.

"WHAT…THE…HELL?" he yelled at her as he ran after Terra.

Raven just stood there.

Trying to find words for something she wanted to say ever since this whole ordeal started.

**Owl**

Robin, Kole, and Hotspot enter one of the hospital's many waiting rooms.

The room was empty except for Pantha standing over Owl who was handcuff from head to toe.

"How are you feeling Jericho?" Kole asked cheerfully.

"Fine," Jericho/Owl answered, "the cuffs are a little tight but sometimes you got to take one for the team."

"Robin," Pantha said, "I knew you would be fine. You are strong like rock."

"Thanks," Robin said as he sat across from Jericho/Owl.

"So, any news on Starfire or the twins?" Hotspot asked.

"None." Pantha answered, "We shall find them."

Robin stared across at Jericho/Owl.

"I want to talk to him." He said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Hotspot said.

"I want to talk to him." Robin repeated.

"Fine," Hotspot said, "You heard him Jericho, but the second he does anything funny you jump back in."

"Alright," Jericho/Owl said, "Here I go."

Jericho jump out of Owl's body and sat next to Robin. Owl budged for a second before looking up. His eyes then shifted to all the titans around him.

"Well," he finally said, "you have a much bigger team then I thought."

"Cut the crap Owl." Robin said, "Where are Starfire and the Twins."

Owl smiled as he turned to Jericho.

"Had fun in there?" he asked.

"Don't ignore me." Robin said sternly.

"When I get out of these cuffs I'm going to rip out your eyes so you will never be able to do that again." He said in a very polite tone.

"Tell me where they are!"

"And as for you," Owl turned to Pantha, "what would you like to lose first, the arms or the legs? I'm not picky."

Robin lost his temper, got up from his chair, and grabbed Owl by the collar.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR I'LL-"

"Or you'll what?" Owl said, "Torture me? Kill me? You don't have it in you. Not yet anyway."

Pantha growled as she picks up Owl's chair.

"He may not have it in him." She said to his face, "But I do."

Owl met her glaze, "What are you waiting for?"

"Stop it you two." Kole said, "This is what he wants."

"That's right," Owl said, "Listen to the nice girl who will have her throat slashed."

"JERICHO!" Hotspot yelled.

Jericho nodded and jumped back in to Owl's body.

"Well," Jericho/Owl said, "That could have gone better."

"Sorry," Pantha said as she placed the chair back down, "I lost my cool."

"It's ok." Robin said, "So did I."

"So now what?" Hotspot asked.

"Can't Jericho just search his memories while he's in there?" Kole asked.

"I've already tired." Jericho/Owl said, "But his memories are locked up tight." (Before you call B.S. on this, this has happen in the comics when Jericho possess Deathstroke)

"So we got nothing…and he knows it." Robin said.

"Hot Spot come in!" Wonder Girl's voice came over the communicator.

"What is it?" Hot Spot answered.

"It's Starfire, we found her. She's in bad shape though. We're heading for the hospital right now."

A sigh of relief came out of Robin.

"Thank God." He said.

"That still leaves the twins though." Kole pointed out.

"Give me two seconds and I beat it out of him." Pantha offered.

"No," Robin said, "We're going to have to go at this a different way."

**In the doctor's lounge**

Dr. Smith sat down on his chair exhausted.

"Hectic day huh." One of the nurses said.

"You're telling me. First that building collapsed and then the school gets attacked. We had to move some of the ER patients with some of the regular ones just to make room."

"Which ones."

"Well I moved one of the patients from ER to share a room with Jon Doe."

"Who?"

"You know that Jon Doe they found at the beach, the one whose face looked like it went through a meat tenderizer."

"Oh, that one. How's he doing?"

"Fine at the moment, he should be able to leave by tomorrow."

"That's good. So who did you move him in with?"

"Um," he reached for the chart, "Young girl about late teens early twenties was dropped off by…what looked like some homeless man. The girl's right arm had a huge laceration that required twenty stiches and her left arm suffered a compound fractured. Not to mention all the blood she lost. If that homeless man didn't put that tourniquet on her arm she might not have made it. She's stable at the moment but requires rest."

"Sounds like a job well done."

"Thanks."

"Want some coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	50. Death and Birth Part 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

**Normally origin stories are easy for me. All the ones before this one I wrote in a day or two. But for some reason this one was one of the hardest chapters in this story for me to write.**

**Oh well…on with the show.**

_In a secluded house on top of a hill a birthday party for a little girl is about to start._

_As the party kicks off Katsu places the gift on the table._

"_OOOHHHH!" a little girl next to him yelled enthusiastically, "What did you get me dad?"_

_Katsu smiled at her._

"_Can't tell you." He said with a smile._

"_Ahhhh, come on! It's my birthday!" she said._

"_You'll just have to wait until it's time to open presents."_

_The little girl stomps her feet._

"_Fine." She said as she ran off to play with her friends._

_Katsu shook his head with a smile as he watched her run off._

"_Dear." A woman's voice called from the side._

_Katsu turned to his wife._

"_Yes." He answered._

"_There's a man at the door that says he knows you."_

"_Ok." He said as he kissed her, "Watch the cake, make sure none of her friends tries to steal a bite."_

"_Easier said than done." His wife joked._

_Katsu walked through his house with a smile._

_Fate had been good to him._

_As he opened the front door an old man looked at him._

"_My," the old man said, "You've done pretty well for yourself."_

Steer opens his eyes as he felt himself being pulled by the arms.

"What the hell?" he thought as he looked up.

He saw a girl with pale skin and red and black hair lying him down on the ground.

"You alright sir?" she asked.

Steer didn't know what was going on but nodded.

"ARGENT!" a voice yelled from the side, "GIVE ME A HAND!"

Argent left Steer, flew into the air and lifted up her arms.

Two giant red arms emerged from her and picked up some debris.

"Are you sure she's here, Herald?" another voice said.

"Positive, her communicator's signal is coming from right under here." Herald answered.

"Just keep digging guys and help any survivors you find." Another girl with long black hair said.

"Gnarrk!"

"What is it?"

"He's found another one! Help him out."

Gnarrk grabbed some rubble and lifted it up.

The long black hair girl quickly flew under and pulled out Barracuda.

"She alive, Wonder Girl?" Herald asked.

Wonder Girl checks her pulse.

"Yes." Wonder Girl answered as she placed her down gently next to Steer.

Barracuda coughs up some dust and blood as she opens her eyes.

"Don't try to move miss." Wonder Girl said, "You're lucky to be alive."

As Wonder Girl flew back to the wreckage Steer, with a smile on his face, put his hand on Barracuda's mouth and places his finger over his.

Maybe it was the dust that covered them, maybe they never saw the pictures that Rex X took, or maybe they were too preoccupied with finding Starfire, but for whatever the reason the titans didn't recognize the fact that they just saved two members of The Eight.

_Katsu and the old man sat at a picnic table with colorful balloons tide to it and children running around._

"_Didn't expect to see you so soon." Katsu said._

_The old man smiled._

"_Just wanted to see how my best student is doing."_

"_Really…that's all?" Katsu said with a stern tone_

_The old man's smile faded._

"_Yes, really." The old man said, "Why else would I come here?"_

"_To get me to come back."_

_The old man laughed._

"_Come back? You read the report. There's no way in hell they would want you back."_

"_Good."_

"_Look," the old man said, "I'm only here because I wanted to make sure that you're fine, nothing more, and look."_

_He pulled out a small gift._

"_I even brought your daughter something."_

_Katsu looked at the gift suspiciously._

"_It's a snow globe." The old man said._

"_It better be."_

"_Protective aren't we?"_

"_Wouldn't you?"_

"_Yeah…I would."_

_Katsu's daughter ran up to the table._

"_Oohhh! Is that for me?" she said as she looked at the gift._

_The old man looked at Katsu._

_Katsu looked at his daughter then at the old man and nodded._

"_Yes it is." The old man said._

"FOUND HER!"

"WHERE?"

"OVER HERE!"

"GIVE ME A HAND!"

The titans swarmed over the spot as they pulled out Starfire's body.

"Gently…GENTLY!"

"Don't worry girl I got ya."

"Ro..bin…"

"Hang in there! Herald, open a portal to the hospital. Everyone else help the survivors go through."

"No problem."

"Hot Spot come in!" Wonder Girl said into her communicator.

"What is it?" Hot Spot answered.

"It's Starfire, we found her. She's in bad shape though. We're heading for the hospital right now."

"Everyone!" Herald yelled to the survivors they pull out of the wreckage, "If you need medical attention the portal on your right will take you to the hospital! If you need help don't hesitate to ask!"

Steer couldn't help but smile as one of the titans pick up Barracuda and carried her through the portal.

"Need help sir?" Wonder Girl asked as she put away her communicator.

Steer shook his head.

As Wonder Girl went to help someone else Steer pulled out his head set and places it against his ear like he was holding a phone.

"Hello dear." He said as he walked through the portal and arrived at the hospital.

"Steer? Is that you?" Eel's voice came in over the headset.

"Yes it's me dear. I'm fine." Steer said as he walked into the ER, "How are you?"

"Where the hell are you?" Eel yelled.

"I'm at the hospital." He said as he walked by two titans, "the teen titans saved me and our daughter from a falling building. In fact they're standing right next to me."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Ok…" Eel finally said, "Look, they have Black Widow and Wolf. Have you seen them?"

"I'm afraid not dear." Steer said as he sat down.

"…alright…what about Owl?"

"No, I haven't seen your brother either. But I'll keep an eye out for him."

_The party was finally dying down as Katsu and the old man sat on the front porch enjoying a cold beer._

"_Beautiful life you've made for yourself." The old man said._

"_Thanks."_

"_So how did you meet your wife?"_

_Katsu smiled as he remembers._

"_I was working at a lumber yard and she needed help to build a gazebo."_

"_That nice one in the backyard?"_

"_Yup. We even got married on it."_

_The old man laughed._

"_What about the girl? She looks too old to be yours."_

"_She isn't. She's never even met her real dad. She didn't even start calling me dad until six months ago."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. You wouldn't believe how good it felt the first time she called me dad. One of the best days ever."_

"_I bet it was."_

_The old man then looked around to make sure that no one was around._

"_So," he asked, "how much do they know?"_

_Katsu turned to him._

"_Not a damned thing. And I plan on keeping it that way."_

Steer walked through the hospital with one hand covering his face any time a Titan walked by.

So far he had been lucky enough that no one recognized him.

"Where is she!" he heard a voice yelled.

"Calm down. They just moved her into surgery. Everything will be fine."

"What room?"

"I'm not telling you and you know why? Because the second you know you'll bash into the room like an idiot."

"I will not!"

"Bullshit. Now look they've got good doctors working on her and you need rest so let's go before you make a scene."

As soon as Steer started to walk away he heard a voice.

"Hello Steer."

Steer quickly turns around and sees Fox looking at him.

"Steer is ok? Fox is very happy."

"_Dear!" Katsu's wife called out, "Help me clean up."_

_Katsu got up._

"_Well," the old man said, "I must be going. It was a pleasure."_

"_Yeah," Katsu said as he shook his hand, "It was."_

_As the old man steps into his car Katsu had one last thing to say._

"_Hey."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you…do you think that heaven will forgive us for what we've done?"_

_The old man looked at him with a stone cold face._

"_No." He said as he drove off._

"_Me nether."_

Steer quickly grabbed Fox and pushed him into a corner where no one could see them.

"Has anyone one seen you?" he said.

Fox shook his head.

"Good." Steer said with relief.

"Is Steer mad?"

"No Fox, I'm not mad. What's going on?"

"Fox brought Boa here. Other team here too. Other team has friends…lots of friends."

"Great." Steer grunted, "Do you know were Owl is?"

"Owl here."

"What?"

"Owl here in building."

"Take me too him."

_Katsu walked into the living room where his wife was picking up the trash._

"_Well," he said, "I would call this party a success."_

"_Yeah," his wife said as she went up and kissed him, "Good job dear."_

_Katsu smiled as he held his wife._

_Everything he had done in the past didn't matter anymore._

Steer and Fox glanced around the corner and saw Owl tied up with Pantha guarding him.

"Fox rescue Owl." Fox said as he was about to run at Pantha.

"Not so fast." Steer said as he grabbed Fox.

He knew Owl for years.

He knew that Owl could easily get out of those chains and kill that guard.

"Something's not right." He said as the two started walking in the other direction.

"What is not right?" Fox asked.

"I don't know." He said as he pulled out his headpiece.

"Hello dear," he said to Eel, "We found your cousin Leon. As for your brother he's a little tied up at the moment with the titans."

"WHAT!" Eel yelled over the headsets, "I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE LITTLE SHITS! FIRST STARTING WITH THESE TWO!"

_Katsu woke up early in the morning and sat in the living room to meditate. It helped him relax and to forget._

_After a successful session he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for his family._

_As he started the coffee his wife walked in the kitchen._

"_Good morning." She said as she wraps her arms around him._

_Katsu smiled and kissed her._

"_Eeewwww." Their daughter said as she entered the kitchen and sat at the table. In her arms was the present that Katsu got her, a stuffed horse._

_Katsu and his wife gave a short laugh together._

"_What would you like?" Katsu asks his daughter._

"_Ummm…pancakes. And Starburst wants some too."_

"_Starburst?"_

"_Yeah." She said as she held up her horse, "that's her name, after my favorite candy."_

_His wife smiled as she went to the regenerator._

"_Pancakes do sound good." She said as she started to get out the ingredients._

"_Ohhhh I almost forgot." Their daughter said as she got up from the table and ran to her room._

_Before her parents could ask her what she was doing she bolted back in carrying the snow globe that the old man gave her._

"_There." She said as she placed it on the table, "Our new centerpiece."_

"_Hmmm," his wife said, "it does look nice."_

"_Yeah," Katsu said, "it does."_

_As the three of them ate breakfast Katsu's wife turned to him._

"_Dear?" she said, "Can you check the backyard? I'm not sure if I put all the balloons away last night."_

"_Sure," he said as he got up._

_He kisses his daughter on the head._

"_Like your gift…I mean Starburst?"_

"_Yup," she said, "but you know what would be even better…a real one."_

"_Well if you're a good girl I'll get you one when you're older."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Cross my heart."_

"_Yessssss!"_

_His wife gave him a funny look._

_Katsu just shrug with a smile as he went to the backyard._

_Sure enough there were balloons everywhere._

_As Katsu started to collect them he saw the old man out of the corner of his eye._

"_What are you doing here?" Katsu said as he let go of the balloons._

"_I'm disappointed." The old man said as he held up a detonator, "and you where my best one."_

_Katsu never had time to stop him._

_Never had time to warn his family._

_Never had time to say goodbye._

_The snow globe on the table, where his wife and daughter ate exploded and in an instant Katsu's new life shattered as his old life came crashing in._

_What happens next he doesn't remember._

_All he remembers is him standing over his old mentor, with blood on his hands, and the old man's face caved in._

"What are you talking about?"

"I have two of the Titans. I took them as I left the school."

"Mmmm," Steer said as he and Fox walked outside of the hospital, "Hold off on killing them, we'll be right there."

Fox stopped.

"Fox stay."

"What?"

"Fox stay with Boa."

Steer smiled.

"Ok Fox you stay with Boa. Barracuda is also in there can you watch her as well?"

Fox nodded.

"Good. Call me if you're in trouble or if anything new happens ok?"

"Yes Steer."

As Steer left Fox he called Eel again.

"Ok," he said, "So you have two hostages?"

"Yes." Eel answered.

"Ok," Steer thought for a second, "do you have a knife on you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That's all we need."

_Katsu was in his backyard digging two graves next to the gazebo that still stood._

_As he dug he heard footsteps behind him._

_He turned quickly and found a man with a gun looking at him._

_For a brief second the two just looked in each other's eyes._

_And then the man put his gun down._

"_Need help?" the man asked._

_Katsu shook his head._

"_Alright…I'm just going to examine the body over there, ok?"_

_Katsu's eyes never left the man as he knelt next to the old man's body._

"_That's him alright." The man said._

"_What the hell are you?" Katsu demanded._

"_Just someone your government hired to clean up a mess they made." He said, "Sorry I wasn't faster."_

_Katsu just turned back and finishes the graves._

_Everything was going fine…until he had to move the bodies._

_Overcome with grief he fell to the ground sobbing._

"_Here," the man said, "I'll finish."_

_The man put the bodies of Katsu's old life into the graves and covered them with dirt._

"_You want to say anything?" he asked._

_Katsu just looked at the two graves and said "Sorry."_

_The man nodded and started to walk away._

"_You want to come?" he said._

To Steer there are three types of people in the world.

First there are the people who are dealt a shitty hand and complained about it. Like when he was in the special forces with the old man. And ordered to do...terrible things.

Second, there are the people who are dealt a great hand and run with it to the top. Like when he was dishonorably discharged and started a family.

And third, there are the people who are dealt a shitty hand, but play with it. And with a little luck you could run with it to the top or come crashing to the ground.

Like the day he met Owl.

Katsu died when he lost his family.

And Steer was born when he found a new one.


	51. Dr Crow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but I do own all the members of The Eight.**

Dr. David Crow opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room.

"What the hell?" he thought as he tried to get up only to find out his arms and legs had been tied up.

As David tried to remember what got him here the room started to move.

"An earthquake?"

He heard tires squeal.

And then felt his body slam into a wall.

"Alright," he thought, "I'm in the trunk of a car."

**Three hours ago**

Dr. Crow walked into room 428.

"Hello." He said to one of the patient's in bed.

"Yeah, yeah." The patient said back.

"So," Dr. Crow said as he looked at the chart, "Jon Doe, it looks like you're almost ready to go."

"Yippy." He answered.

"Now, now no need for that."

The patient turned to him.

"Well sorry, I'm just not looking forward to leaving. Maybe it's your great food."

Dr. Crow eyebrows rise.

"Really," he said, "Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Why do you care?"

"Grim curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm no cat."

"No…just an ugly looking dog."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Fine," the patient said, "What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters what's your real name?"

"Jon Doe the second. Next question."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

Dr. Crow rolled his eyes.

"Ok," he said, "What happen to your face."

"Fell down the stairs."

"What were you doing passed out on the beach?"

"I wanted a tan."

Dr. Crow gave up.

"Just trying to help." He said as he walked over to the other patient.

**David**

David felt the car stop and heard someone getting out.

"What took you so long?" one of the voices who sounded female said.

"This." A second voice that was unmistakably male.

The trunk opened and David saw two figures standing over him.

"Who's that?" the girl's voice asked.

"Our delivery boy." The man said.

The girl then handed the man a brown envelope.

But the only thing David noticed was that her hands were bloody.

"You did it all by yourself?" The man asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "they did put up a bit of a fight."

She pointed to her face which had a huge scratch mark.

"I would have helped." The man said as he took the envelope.

"That's ok…I wanted to blow off some steam."

The man then put the envelope next to David.

"Watch it for me please." The man said as he close the trunk.

**Two hours ago**

Dr. Crow walked down the hallway towards the break room.

"I DON'T CARE!" he heard a booming voice.

He recognizes the voice instantly.

It was the hospital administrator.

"THIS IS A HOSPITAL NOT A PRISON! I WANT HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Yes sir." A voice answered.

"NOW!"

"Yes sir." The voice repeated.

As Dr. Crow continued to walk down the hallway a group of Titans passed him.

Dr. Crow had seen them on TV countless times but never in person.

"Yes sir…yes sir…yes sir. Damn that was painful to watch."

"No kidding."

"Well can you blame him?"

"No I can't."

"Well it can't be helped. Let's go to Pantha and Jericho."

**David**

David didn't know how long they had been driving before they stopped nor did he care.

All he wanted was to be back at home with his family.

The car then stopped and the trunk opened up.

"Alright," the man said as he pulled him out and untied him, "Now, isn't that better?"

David didn't say anything.

"Now," the man pulled out David's wallet, "Dr. Crow, follow me."

David didn't say anything as they started walking.

David looked around to get his bearings straight.

They were in one of the city's parks about two miles away from the hospital.

"Ok." The man said as he handed David the envelope, "You know how to get to the hospital from here right?"

David nodded.

"Good," he said, "Now get walking and deliver this, and don't even think about going to police."

He then pulled picture out of David's wallet.

"It would be a shame if anything happens to your wife."

**One and half hour ago**

Dr. Crow looked outside the window of the break room and saw a huge group of titans surrounding one man in the hospitals parking lot.

The man was in chains.

Curiosity got the best of Dr. Crow as he opened the window to eavesdrop.

"Overkill don't you think?" the man in chains said.

"I was thinking the same thing." One of the Titans said, "Herald, you ready?"

Herald nodded.

To Dr. Crow surprise a portal open up in the middle of the parking lot and the man along with half of the titans walked through it.

**David**

David walked through the city towards the hospital holding the brown envelope.

All he could think about was his wife.

She put up with so much from him.

Those long work hours.

The fact that every time he would come home he would just go straight to bed.

All he wanted now was to just see her and tell her that he loved her.

He looked at the envelope for the first time.

On it scribbled in big bold letters was TITANS.

He didn't dare open it.

He was too afraid that whoever gave it to him was watching.

**One hour ago**

Dr. Crow walked to his car and opened the door. As he got in and started the engine the radio blared through the speakers.

"A total of 22 bodies have been found in the building that collapsed today. Thankfully 53 people have been pulled out of the wreckage by the Teen Titans. As the police and the Titan-"

David turned off the radio.

He didn't want to hear it.

It had been a long day at work and he needed sleep.

However he never got the chance.

Steer stepped in front of the car as Dr. Crow tried to drive out.

"Come on." Dr. Crow said as he honked his horn.

Steer didn't say anything as he walked up to the driver side window.

"What's your probl-"

Dr. Crow never saw the punch coming.

**The hospital**

Robin paced back and forth in the waiting room hopeful for any news about Starfire.

"You should have gone with them." Hotspot said as he entered the room.

"I'm fine here." He said.

"Sure you are." Hotspot said as he sat down in a chair.

"So why are you here?"

"Well someone's gota keep an eye on you."

Robin smiles and sits in the chair next to him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Um…excuse me." A voice came from the side.

Hotspot and Robin turned their head and saw one of the doctors.

Robin got up almost immediately.

"Doc," he said, "How is she?"

"Look…"the doctor said, "I'm just doing what they told me."

"What?" Robin asked.

"They wanted me to…give you this."

"What are you talking about?" Hot spot said as he got up.

The doctor handed them an envelope and walked away.

"Hey!" Robin said as he ran after him, "What's this all about."

The doctor turned to him.

"Please," he said, "I don't know anything. Let me just go home."

Robin wanted to ask the doctor more questions.

But the look on the doctor's face stopped him.

"Um…sure." Robin said, "Go home."

The doctor gave a weak smile.

"Thank you."

As the Doctor walked away Robin and Hotspot opened the envelope.

In it was two small fingers cut off at the knuckle and a small note that said, '_**Your move Titans**__**'**_.


	52. Past and Present deeds

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own The Eight.**

"_Alright class we have a few guest speakers today." The headmistress' voice boomed over the classroom, "I want you to give them your full undivided attention."_

"_Yes Headmistress." The class said in unison._

"_Owl." The headmistress said, "You have the floor."_

**Cyborg**

Every time Cyborg walked into a new room or hallway of the hospital all eyes followed him.

Maybe it was because he was a titan.

Maybe it was the huge hole in his head where his red eye uses to be.

Maybe it was the fact that he was still carrying Wolf's unconscious body ever since he got here.

It didn't matter…he didn't care.

All that mater was one thing…or maybe to put into better words, one person.

"Excuse me." He said to one of the nurses outside of a room, "May I go inside."

"Are you a family member?" the nurse asked, not even looking up from her notebook.

"No." he said.

"I'm sorry bu-" she looked up and saw his face, "Oh my god! Are…are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said not even fazed at her reaction, "Please, can I go in…I need to see her."

"Oh…um…sure." She said still in shock over his face.

"Thanks, this means a lot." He said gratefully.

Bumblebee was stretched out on a hospital bed. There were numerous bandages and stitches where Owl had stabbed her, and her left wrist was in a cast.

"Sparky?" she said weakly when she saw him.

"Don't talk." He said as he sat down next to the bed.

"Don't tell me what to do One Eye Willy." She said with a smile before groaning in pain.

"Sorry sparky…I screwed up."

"Don't worry about it." He said.

He wanted to hold her hand but stopped himself when he saw them bandaged.

"Did we get him?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sparky…I…"

"What?"

"It's just…thanks…for being here."

"Anytime."

Bumblebee held out her right hand and places it in his.

She didn't care about the pain.

Holding his hand was more than worth it.

After a while Hot Spot's head poked in.

"We're moving Owl to the Tower. You want to stay or go?"

"He'll go." Bumblebee said.

"I don't have to." Cyborg responded.

"Yeah you do." She said, "You can't walk around with that peephole. I know your head is hollow but that's taking it too far."

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Just go," she said with a smile as she squeezes his hand goodbye, "You've done enough."

**Owl**

Argent walked into the Hospital room where Jericho/Owl and Pantha waited.

"Alright," she said to them, "Time to go."

"What do you mean?" Pantha asked.

"The head of the hospital doesn't want him," she pointed to Jericho/Owl, "In HIS hospital. Made a big fuss about it."

Pantha looked at Jericho/Owl, "I do not blame him."

Jericho/Owl just shrugged, "Well it can't be helped. You want to help me out of these chains."

"No need." Argent said, as two arms of red energy shot out of her and picked him up, chair and all.

"Ummm, you know I can walk." Jericho/Owl said as Argent carried him out of the room.

"I'm taking no chances." She said.

**Raven**

"Ready to go?" Raven asked as she helped Aqualad up.

"Yeah," he said as he leans against her, "Just tell me if I'm about to run into a wall."

"Sure." She answered with a dry tone.

As the two started to walk through the hospital Raven saw every one of the titans.

"So you're staying?" Hot Spot asked Robin.

"Yeah." Robin said, "I…want to be here when she wakes up."

Raven turned her head away from him.

"Where are you taking me?" Terra asked.

"To our tower." Beast Boy said with a smile, "It's safe there."

Terra looked at him then at the titans.

"No," she said, "I need to go home…I ne-"

Wonder Girl walks up to Terra and places her hand on her shoulders.

"Look," Wonder Girl said in a calm voice, "I know you're scared. But it's too dangerous."

Tara backed away.

"Why me?" she yelled, "What do they want with me? I didn't DO ANYTHING!"

As the titans tried to calm her down Raven kept walking.

She wanted to put as much distance as she could between Terra and herself.

The fact that Terra was going to be in the tower with her made her stomach turn, but Raven knew that that was the best course of action.

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

"So," Aqualad said as the two walked outside, "You really know a potion that will help me see?"

Raven nodded.

"Did, you hear me?" he said.

"Oh," Raven said realizing her mistake, "Yeah."

Aqualad let out a short laugh.

"You ok?" he asked as the two sat down on a bench waiting for the others, "I mean despite the fact that ruthless assassins have two of us hostage and both of us got banged up a bit."

Raven wanted to tell Aqualad everything.

Hell, she wanted to tell SOMEONE just so she wouldn't have to keep it bottled up.

"No," she finally said, "I'm not ok."

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked as the other titans started to come outside.

"Maybe later, when I fix your eyes." she said as both of them stood up.

"You got it."

"Alright," Wonder Girl said. "Thunder, Lightning, Kilowatt and I will patrol the city from the skies and see if we can find anything. Herald, Hot Spot, Bushido, Wildebeest, and Red Star, you patrol the ground and stay in pairs. Everyone on board?"

"I'm staying." Robin said.

Wonder Girl understood and simply nodded.

"Make way, coming through." Argent said as she carried Jericho/Owl.

Every one of the titans had their eyes on him, and some with weapons drawn on him too.

Jericho/Owl couldn't help but laugh.

"Overkill don't you think?" he said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hotspot said, "Herald, you ready?"

Herald nodded.

The portal open as Kole, Gnarrk, Jericho in Owl's body, Cyborg (who was still carrying Wolf's unconscious body) Argent, Beast Boy, Terra, Speedy, Aqualad, Raven and Pantha walked through it onto the beach of Titans Tower.

"HEYYYYY!" Kid Flash yelled as he waved to the Titans from the door entrances.

Kole waved back as she walked up and hugged him.

"Long time no…what's with the wheelchair?" she asked.

"Oh, long story short, feet are jacked up, can't run, have to sit in this…thing. And I hate every single second of it."

"Look out coming through!" Argent yelled as she carried Jericho/Owl into the tower.

"Hey Flash," Jericho/Owl said, "Sorry I can't shake your hand. Maybe latter."

Kid Flash just nodded as the rest of the Titans entered the Tower.

"So that's him." He thought as he closes the main door, "that's the reason Jinx didn't want to greet them."

**Jinx**

Jinx was in the Tower's kitchen looking through the drawers.

"Hmm," she mumbles to herself as she pulled out a butcher knife, "too big."

She then pulled out a smaller paring knife.

"No," she thought as she put it back, "Not good enough."

She then spotted a pair of knitting needles that Starfire had left on the counter. She had been knitting the past few days to help keep her mind off The Eight.

Jinx picked up one of the needles. It was long and thin…something you could easily hide.

But it wasn't sharp.

Jinx smiled, "This has potential."

"_Now," Owl said as one of the students stood before him, "Attack me."_

_The student looked at Owl with a smile._

"_You sure?" the student asked with a cocky tone._

_Owl just nodded._

_The student held his arms out as two long tentacles emerged from them._

_Owl's face never changes as the student charged him swinging the tentacles at Owl's face._

_The student never stood a chance._

_Owl dodged every attack with ease before tackling the student to the ground holding his sword at his throat._

"_Now," Owl said as he calmly got up and faced the students who were awestruck, "Did you see what he did wrong?"_

"_You're too fast." One of the students said._

"_No," Owl answered, "I was able to beat him because," he looked the student in the eye, "he relied too much on his power and not enough of his skill._

_The student stared back at Owl with anger and embarrassment._

"_You see," Owl continued as he faces the class, "Your powers are nothing more than an extension of you. If you have no skill then anyone will be able to kill you."_

_The student's fists clench._

"_His movements while showy, are very…very sloppy and therefore very…"_

_The student lost his temper and charged Owl._

_Without hesitation Owl shoved his sword through the student's stomach._

"_predicable."_

Jinx was now in the garage with the knitting needle looking through one of Cyborg's countless toolboxes.

"Bingo." She said as she pulled out a metal file.

**Kid Flash**

Kid Flash rolled down the halls of the tower looking for Jinx.

After a few minutes he saw her walking down the hallway.

"Hey!" he yelled with a smile.

"Um…hey." She said quietly.

Kid Flash's eyebrows rise.

"What's wrong?" he said.

Jinx looking at him in the eye.

"Look," she said harshly, "I'm not in the mood for that question."

"Ok," he said as he backed off.

As she walked down the hall Kid Flash followed her.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing, just want to be around you. It that bad?" he said with a smile.

Jinx didn't say anything and continued walking.

"So…where are we going?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx turned around.

"Look," she said, "Do you trust me?"

Kid Flash eyes widen.

"Oh course." He answered.

"Then let me do this one thing…alone." She said.

"What 'one thing'?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just trust me on this…Ok?"

"All right. Can I get a hug?"

Jinx eyes narrowed.

"Seriously?" she said clearly annoyed.

"Very." He said.

"Fine."

She bent over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy?" she said.

"Very much."

As she walked away she checked her pockets only to find them empty.

"What the hell?" she said out loud.

"Looking for this?" Kid Flash said behind her.

She turned around and saw him holding the knitting needle.

Which she had sharpened to a razor point.

"Give me that!" she yelled as her arms darted at him.

Even in a wheelchair Kid Flash was too fast for her as his hands moved out of the way.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" she yelled as she dove at him.

Kid Flash was taken aback by her tone and face.

"Jinx…tell me. Please." He asked.

Jinx didn't say anything.

As Kid Flash looked into her eyes he saw the reason.

"It's for Owl…isn't it."

Once more Jinx didn't say anything.

"_Ok," Owl said as he looked at the five remaining students, "it appears that your headmistress decided that you are all expendable."_

_The five students were on their knees with The Eight looking down on them._

_Around them were the bodies of dead students and teachers._

Kid Flash rolled up to the room in which they held Owl.

Guarding the entrance was Kole and Gnarrk.

"Hey." He said, "Let me in."

Kole took one look at Kid Flash and nodded her head.

"You hear him Gnarrk."

Gnarrk opened the door.

In the room were two chairs.

One had Pantha who never let her eyes leave the prisoner, the other Jericho/Owl who was still chained up.

"Jericho," Kid Flash said, "I want to ask him a question."

"He's not going to tell us were the twins are." Jericho/Owl said.

"That's not what I want to asked him."

Jericho/Owl looked at Pantha who simply nodded.

Owl's body shook for a bit after Jericho jumped out.

Then his eye fell on Kid Flash.

"Why hello there." Owl said with a kind smile.

"Look," Kid Flash said, "I'm only going to asked this once. What did you do to her?"

"Whoever are you talking about?" he asked with a creepy cheerful tone.

"You know very well who!" Kid Flash yelled.

Owl's smile got wider.

"You love her don't you?" Owl said, "I can tell just by your eyes. You treat her like a queen. You protect her without question. You would die for her in an instant without hesitation. I find that rather sad."

"Why?" Kid Flash said as his fist clench.

Owl leaned back.

"Because," he said, "She wouldn't do the same for you."

_Owl stood over the five students._

"_Now I'm going to be honest with all of you here. I could care less whether any of you live or die today. My problem isn't with you but with your headmistress."_

_He then drew is rifle._

"_So do any of you know where she might be hiding?"_

_None of them spoke._

"_Alright."_

_The first bullet hit the one of the student right in the head. As his body slumped down the other four looked on in horror._

"_Now let's make a deal." Owl said as he raises his rifle, "the first one to tell me what I want to know will live. The other three will join their friend."_

_Three of the students looked at Owl defiantly._

_They would never sell out their school, their home, their family._

_The fourth student on the other hand…now you really couldn't blame her for what she did next. She was the youngest after all and had only been with hive for less than a year._

_Her hand shot up._

_Owl smiled as he shot the other three._

_The girl held on to one of her classmates as he died._

"_"Where is the headmistress hiding?" he said with his sword drawn._

_She told him…she told him everything._

"_Good girl."_

"You really want to know what I did to her." Owl asked, "I simply showed her what she really was. It's not my fault she didn't like what she saw."

Before Kid Flash could say anything else Argent's voice could be heard behind the door.

"WHAT!"

Argent bashed through the door of the room.

Her arms of red energy wrapped around Owl's neck.

"If they die." She yelled, "You die!"

"Whoa! What's going on?" Speedy said as he ran into the room.

"Robin just called," Argent said as Kole tried in vain to calm her down, "They got a package with the twin's fingers in them."

"WHAT!" Pantha growled, "Argent! Break his neck."

"With pleasure." Argent said.

"Stop it!" Speedy yelled trying to gain control of the situation, "If you kill him then the twins are as good as dead."

Argent grunted but she knew Speedy was right.

As she let go, Jericho jumped back into Owl.

"Ok look." Speedy said, "Let's all take a deep breath. We need a plan."

"Um," Jericho/Owl said as the titans calmed down, "I have an Idea. But you're going to have to let me out of these chains."


End file.
